Charmed Superman
by charm3power
Summary: Paige moves to San Francisco, and finally finds her biological family. While Clark and friends move to Metropolis. The Power of Four is awakened, and the Power of the Elementals.
1. Defeating Shax

It has been over a year since Chloe, Clark, Paige, and Pete left Smallville.

San Francisco- Paige and Pete are now social workers. And now they both have separate apartments. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe are the Charmed Ones. Cole and Phoebe are back together, and this is right before Shax attacks.

Metropolis- Clark and Chloe are dating, and have separate apartments. Clark, Chloe, and Lois are reporters, and are all on the same team. Ever since the incident with Lionel, Clark has worn glasses to hide his identity from others, and has also become Superman, recently. Chloe also found out his secret of his powers, and also knows he is Superman. His parents, Pete, and Paige also know this.

In my story, Cole never went evil. Phoebe was able to reverse the spell on him, and he didn't kill Jenna. Cole is on the run from bounty hunters, and visits Phoebe whenever he can.

* * *

San Francisco. Manor. Night. Piper and Phoebe are sitting in the living room watching a movie. They hear a car pull up. Phoebe looks out the window, and sees Prue and Andy getting out of the car.

"Phoebe!" said Piper.

"What?" asked Phoebe.

"It's not nice to spy on people." said Piper.

"I think they're going to kiss." said Phoebe.

"Really?" asked Piper.

Piper gets up and looks out the window, but Prue is no longer there and Andy's car is gone.

"Where's Prue?" asked Phoebe.

The door slams shut, as they see Prue looking at them.

"Were you spying on me?" asked Prue.

"I wasn't. Phoebe was, I was just trying to stop her." said Piper.

"Oh, come on. You were as curious as I was. So, how did it go?" asked Phoebe.

"Great. One of the few dates I've had that wasn't interrupted by a demon, or a call about a demon." said Prue.

"Yeah. Evil always arrives when you don't want it too." said Phoebe.

"Yeah, well we better be careful. Demons haven't attacked for awhile." said Prue.

"Which means they are planning something big." said Piper.

"I know." said Phoebe.

Cole shimmers in, and kisses Phoebe.

"Cole?" asked Piper.

"Sorry. I can't stay long. Bounty hunters are after me again." said Cole.

"All right. Be careful." said Phoebe.

"Let's get some sleep." said Piper.

"Yeah. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." said Prue.

Prue and Piper go upstairs leaving Cole and Phoebe alone. Cole and Phoebe kiss one more time, before Cole shimmers out. Phoebe sighs before going upstairs to her own bedroom.

South Bay Social Services. Paige and Pete leave and go to their own apartments.

"I've found out who my family is. No thanks to Leo. I'm going to them tomorrow, and see if they remember me. Maybe they have powers too." thought Paige, as she entered her house, and then went to her bedroom.

Metropolis. Clark, Chloe, and Lois leave the office. Lois goes to her apartment. Clark walks Chloe to her apartment. They kiss, and Chloe goes into her apartment. Clark goes into his apartment, with a smile on his face.

San Francisco. Late morning. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk into the house with the doctor.

"Shax will be here soon." said Prue.

"I'll check the Book of Shadows." said Phoebe.

Phoebe runs upstairs. Piper and Prue guide the doctor to the sofa, and he sits down. There is a knock on the door, and then a struggle.

"Oh, no. Shax must have attacked someone." said Prue.

Piper and Prue run to the front door to open it and see Paige fighting off a tornado. Paige tries to freeze him, but Shax is too fast.

"Hey! YOU! Get in here." said Piper.

Paige freezes Shax again, before running into the manor. Piper closes the door, and the three witches look out through a hole in the door to see Shax reformat himself.

"Okay. He won't freeze. What are we going to do?" asked Paige.

"I don't know. Who are you?" asked Prue.

"Paige Kent. I'm half-witch, half-whitelighter. I have the powers of telekinesis, orbing, freezing, premonition, levitation, and explosion." said Paige.

"Those are our powers." whispered Piper.

"I know they are your powers. I have good hearing. I'm your half-sister." said Paige.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" asked Piper.

"I'm your half-sister. Your mom cheated on your dad with her whitelighter Sam, and I was born. My dad, and our mom sent me away for adoption for some reason, and now mom's dead." said Paige.

"That must be why dad left." said Piper.

"I always hated him, but it was mom's fault that he was gone." said Prue.

"Um, maybe we should debate our family problems later. We have to take out Shax." said Paige.

"Right. PHOEBE! DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?" asked Prue.

"Phoebe?" asked Prue.

Just then the doors fling open, and the wind forms into Shax. Paige, Piper, and Prue get into defensive positions. Prue tries to fling him back, but Shax hurls Prue into the cabinet, knocking her unconscious. Piper tries to freeze and explode Shax. It doesn't work. Shax hurls Piper into the cabinet, and she lands next to Prue. Shax blasts Paige. She orbs out as the energyball hits the staircase behind her. She orbs back in place, and runs over to Piper and Prue.

"LEO!" yelled Paige.

Leo orbs in.

"Heal them, quick." said Paige.

"How did you...?" asked Leo.

"Talk later. Heal now." said Paige.

Leo bends down, and heals Prue and Piper. Phoebe runs down the stairs with the spell, and the four sisters say the spell, and Shax explodes into ashes.

"It looks like we did it." said Phoebe.

They ask the doctor not to reveal their secret. The doctor nods, and leaves.

"Leo? Is Paige really our half-sister?" asked Piper.

"Yes. The Elders forbid the four of you to be together." said Leo.

"What? She's our sister, and she's all we have left. Grams and Mom are dead. And Dad abandoned us." said Prue.

"I'm Paige Kent, by the way." said Paige.

"Phoebe." said Phoebe.

"Piper." said Piper.

"Prue." said Prue.

"And I know you, Leo." said Paige, angry.

"I would like to know why you are the whitelighter of all four of us, and yet we can't meet each other." said Paige.

A swirl of blue light form into an old man in white robes.

"Who are you?" asked Paige.

"I'm an Elder, and we've decided the four of you can't be together." said Elder.

"What?" asked Piper.

"Yes. You see the Charmed Ones are the Power of three. Not four. We can't risk losing that." said Elder.

"No. You can't." said Leo.

"He's going to erase our memories of this day." said Piper.

"No. You can't make us forget our sister." said Phoebe.

"But I already have!" said Elder, throwing memory dust on the four sisters.

Paige is orbed out in blue lights. The Elder orbs out in blue and white lights, and the three Charmed Ones look around in confusion.

"Leo? What happened?" asked Piper.

"You defeated Shax, and sent the doctor away, who promised to keep your secret." said Leo.

"I think I need to relax. It feels like I've forgotten the whole battle." said Phoebe.

"Yeah. I think we all do." said Piper.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sit down on the sofa to relax. Leo looks at them, sadly, and then orbs out before he accidentally says anything.

Apartment complex. Paige appears in blue lights, and looks around in confusion.

"What happened?" asked Paige.

Paige looks at her watch.

"Oh, no. I must have dozed off. I'm late for work ." said Paige, running out of the apartment.

Paige bumps into Pete outside.

"Pete? We have to go to work." said Paige.

"Slow down, Paige. It's Sunday. We don't work today." said Pete.

"That's right. I feel so stupid." said Paige.

"Imagine how stupid you would have looked running up to the building, and seeing it closed." said Pete, laughing.

"Yeah. Well, I better get some rest. I'm feeling kind of dazed." said Paige.

"All right. See you later. By the way did you go see your family yet?" asked Pete.

"No. Why?" asked Paige.

"You said that you found out who they were, and were to find them. You said you were going to meet them this morning." said Pete.

"That's right. I did say that. But I can't remember meeting them." said Paige.

"Something's wrong. Did a demon or warlock cast a spell over you?" whispered Pete.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." said Paige.

Pete and Paige head into Paige's apartment, and Paige begins to cast a spell to restore her lost memories.

Metropolis. Chloe and Lois are examining the site that the criminal is holding hostages in.

"Where did Clark go?" asked Lois.

"He disappears like this all the time. You get used to it." said Chloe.

Just then they see a blur of blue and red fly into one of the top windows.

"Could it be him?" asked Lois.

"Superman." said Chloe, smiling, remembering the first time she discovered his secret.

_Chloe arrives at Clark's apartment._

_"He definitely will be surprised." said Chloe, who opens the door and sees Clark, shirtless, wearing blue sweatpants. The blue shirt with the S Shield lies on the bed next to a red cape._

_"Chloe." said Clark._

_"You're Superman. That means you've had these powers all along, and didn't tell me." said Chloe, running away._

_"Chloe, wait!" said Clark, running out._

_Clark sees Chloe running down the stairs, and into her car._

_"Chloe!" said Clark._

_Chloe drives away, and Clark heads into his room to puts the rest of his Superman clothes back on._

_Chloe's apartment. Chloe arrives, and sees Superman waiting for her._

_"Leave me alone, Clark. You've lied to me all this time. Does Lana know about this?" asked Chloe._

_"No. Just Paige, my parents, Pete, and now you." said Clark._

_"Then you didn't tell Lana at all." said Chloe._

_"It was hard, but I didn't think she or you could handle it. I told Pete by accident, and he's kept my secret. Will you?" asked Clark._

_"The story of the century is in my grasp, but..." said Chloe._

_"But what?" asked Clark._

"_I won't tell anyone, but I need some time." said Chloe._

_"I understand." said Clark, who then flew away._

_Chloe sighs, before going into her apartment._

Building. Superman walks down the corridor, and sees the hostages, and their captors. The leader yells out the window.

"We want one million dollars, and a helicopter to get out of here, and we'll let them all go." said leader.

One crook nearby mutters "Yeah. We'll let them go straight to the afterlife."

Superman bursts in, and using his speed, grabs all of the guns, knives, and other weapons from the five crooks. He then bends them making them unusable. The crooks run forward trying to stop him, but he knocks them all to the ground. The leader pulls out a hidden gun.

"Come on. You don't want to do this." said Clark.

"Yes, I do." said leader.

The leader then pushes a chair towards Superman, who dodges it. The leader runs out of the room, as Superman follows. The leader down the stair rails, making great speed, and finally makes it the bottom, with Superman right behind him. The leader ducks into an alley. Superman then arrives, and discovers the leader gone.

"I'll get you next time, Luthor." said Superman, flying back into the building to check on the hostages.

Alley. The leader waves his hand over her body, and the clothes turn into red demonic robes, and the leader removes the hood. It isn't a man. Instead it is really a black woman. And she isn't just any woman. She is the Seer.

"Yes. Superman will prove useful to our side. And Kryptonite will knock him out long enough for our demons to take him to the Source, who will turn him evil." said Seer.

Seer is holding a huge piece of Kryptonite in her hand. Smiling, she shimmers out.

San Francisco. Manor. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe are now looking through the Book of Shadows.

"Well?" asked Piper.

"I think someone erased our memories, but for some reason, let Leo keep his." said Prue.

"Yeah. I felt like he was keeping something from us." said Piper.

"Here it is. To restore lost memories." said Phoebe.

"We better begin to get ingredients." said Piper.

"Yeah, before we lose anymore of our memories." said Prue.


	2. Halliwell Reunion

Metropolis. Clark, Chloe, and Lois are at the paper researching. Suddenly, thirty demons shimmer in, followed by twenty warlocks, and the Seer.

"What's going on?" asked Chloe.

"We're here to hold you hostage." said Seer.

"Superman will save us." said Lois.

"Oh, I'm hoping he will." said Seer, with a sinister smile on her face.

Clark and Chloe share a worried glance, before being gathered with everyone else in one room.

"Superman will arrive. The best way is to let one of you walk out, and tell someone. On second thought, one of them will." said Seer.

A demon nods, and shimmers out.

"It's only a matter of time." said Seer, holding a box.

Clark uses his x-ray vision and sees Kryptonite.

"Oh, no." whispered Clark.

"What?" asked Lois.

"I think they have Kryptonite. Superman would be taken easily." said Clark.

"There must be something we can do." said Lois.

"There is. Call your cousin, Lana, and tell her to call Paige Kent. My sister." said Chloe.

Lois nods, and makes the call.

San Francisco. Paige and Pete are in the apartment. Paige recites the spell, and remembers the fight with Shax, her sisters, and the Elders removing her memory.

"I hope this is permanent." said Paige.

Paige grabbed Pete's hand, and orbed out.

Manor attic. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe recite the spell, restoring their memories. They also remember the fight with Shax, Paige arriving, and the Elders removing their memories. A swirl of blue orbs forms into Paige and Pete. Paige walks over to the three sisters, and the four sisters hug.

"If you are all witches, say the spell. The power of four, is stronger than the power of one or three." said Pete.

The four sisters recite the spell, keeping their memories, and making sure no one can erase their memories again. Prue begins looking in the Book of Shadows.

"Found it. The power of three." said Prue.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Pete all come to look at it, and see the page.

"Are you sure there isn't a power of four?" asked Paige.

"Yes, there is." said Prue.

Prue begins reading from the page.

"The power of three is strong, but the power of four is the strongest of all. When these four sisters are together, evil will tremble." said Prue.

"This is great." said Paige.

Just then swirls of blue orbs form into all of the Elders, who look really angry.

"You defied us. There is only a power of three." said the Elder who had removed their memories earlier.

"Not so fast. Read this page." said Paige.

The Elders look at the Book of Shadows, seeing the power of four.

"But this is impossible. None of us have known of this legend." said Elder 1.

"Maybe because the four sisters weren't together." said a voice.

They looked over to see Cole and Leo entering the attic.

"Belthazor, you aren't welcome in the presence of the Elders." said another Elder.

"Yeah, well the way you've treated us today, and I'm assuming you've treated Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and other witches and whitelighters, I wouldn't stand in his way of killing you." said Paige.

The Elders get even madder. Leo and Piper step forward, and try to calm everyone down.

"We are the Charmed Ones. You have no right to separate us, regardless of destiny." said Piper.

Three swirls of white light formed into Melinda Warren, Patty Halliwell and Penny Halliwell.

"She is correct. They are meant to be together." said Patty.

"I erased that spell until the sisters were together. But with the fourth sister, Paige, being born, the spell became visible again." said Melinda.

"Yes. I discovered the power of four in there, when I discovered Paige was born. I was able to cast a spell to make the words invisible until the four sisters were together, which was today." said Penny.

The Elders finally relent, and orb away leaving the Halliwell clan and Pete. Melinda waves goodbye, before fading away. Patty and Penny become corporeal, and Paige hugs them, meeting them for the first time. Pete feels out of place, and starts to walk away.

"Oh, no. Pete, you're one of my best friends. Everyone, this is Pete Ross, my best friend from Smallville, Kansas where I grew up." said Paige.

"Hi, I'm Pete." said Pete.

"I'm Patty, the mother of all four sisters." said Patty.

"I'm Penny, Patty's mom, and their grandmother. But they call me Grams." said Penny.

"I'm Prue." said Prue.

"I'm Piper." said Piper.

"I'm Phoebe." said Phoebe.

"I'm Leo Wyatt, their whitelighter, and Piper's boyfriend." said Leo.

"I'm Cole Turner, a lawyer, Phoebe's boyfriend, and a good demon." said Cole.

Paige's cell phone rings.

"Lana? It's great to hear from you." said Paige.

"Paige. Lois, Clark, Chloe, and some other staff are being held hostage by demons and warlocks in the Daily Planet. They have Kyrptonite. Lois, Clark, and Chloe think they're trying to get Superman." said Lana.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to fix this. Stay safe. I'll call you when I find out more." said Paige.

Paige hangs up.

"Who was that?" asked Pete.

"Lana. Lois, Clark, Chloe, and other staff members are behind held hostage by demons and warlocks." said Paige.

"Why would they do this?" asked Piper.

"They're trying to bait Superman out." said Paige.

Pete looks over at her.

"Should I tell them?" asked Paige.

"If you trust them, then so do I." said Pete.

"Trust us with what?" asked Piper.

"What's going on?" asked Prue.

"I…"

Paige still weary from the fight, and now the concern of the brother takes it toll, and she passes out. Pete catches her.

A few minutes later...

Paige wakes up on the sofa in the living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, and Pete are there.

"What happened?" asked Paige.

"You passed out. I think that battle wore you out, and that phone call just added to your nerves." said Piper.

"You were trying to tell us something." said Piper.

"You told us Clark, Chloe, and Lois, and a few staff members are in the Daily Planet. And that warlocks and demons are holding them hostage." said Prue.

"Yes. Clark is my brother from my adopted family. And they want to capture Superman. They have Kryptonite." said Paige.

"Oh, no. We better go after them." said Phoebe.

"There's one more thing. You must promise never to tell anyone outside of this room." said Paige.

Piper and Leo nod. Phoebe and Cole nod. Prue nods.

"Pete, my parents, Chloe, and I know of Clark's secret. His true secret." said Paige.

"Spill it." said Piper, now concerned.

"He's Superman." said Paige.


	3. Shift to the Dark Side

Manor. The three sisters are in shock, and so is Pete.

"He's Superman?" asked Piper.

"Right. And Wonder Woman is my best friend." said Prue.

"I'm serious." said Paige.

"She's telling the truth." said Pete.

"Then the demons are probably trying to turn Superman to their side." said Leo.

"But they don't know his identity." said Paige.

"Then we better go over there." said Piper.

The four sisters, Leo, Cole, and Pete go upstairs and gather potions and spells. Piper, Prue, and Paige orb out. Cole and Phoebe shimmer out. Leo and Pete wait.

Daily Planet. Cole and Phoebe shimmer into the boss's office. Piper, Prue, and Paige orb into the boss's office. Piper freezes the room, Clark looks over to see them, and so does The Seer. The Charmed Ones and Cole dash out of the room. Cole throws fireballs and energy balls at the frozen demons, while the four sisters throw potions at the demons. Pretty soon, there are only five left, besides The Seer. Everyone unfreezes.

"Get out of here." said Piper.

Lois, Chloe, Clark, and the Daily Planet staff dash out of the room as Piper and Prue kill the other demons leaving only The Seer. The Seer shimmers out. The group runs out to see if the staff is okay.

Hallway. They run out to find Chloe, and Lois, lying unconscious in the hallway, and blood all over the floor.

"LEO!" yelled Piper.

Leo orbed in with Pete. Leo heals Chloe and Lois. Chloe wakes up first.

"Chloe? Where's Clark?" asked Paige, scared.

"He was just here. He was fighting off that black woman. She opened a box with Kryptonite. He fell to the ground, and she beat him up pretty badly. She took him with her, before I passed out." said Chloe.

"We've got to find him. Chloe, these are my half-sisters. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Leo's Piper's husband, and Cole is Phoebe's boyfriend. They know my secret, and Clark's secret." said Paige.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Piper.

Lois wakes up.

"They made it downstairs." said Chloe.

"Where's Clark?" asked Lois.

"He left. You know how he does that. He leaves when you least expect it." said Chloe.

Lois nods, and sighs.

"Listen. This is Paige, Clark's sister. We have some catching up to do, so I'll see you later." said Chloe.

Lois nods, and heads down the stairs. Paige orbs out with Chloe and Pete. Leo orbs Piper and Prue. Cole shimmers out with Phoebe.

Manor attic. The group shimmers/orbs in. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe look at the book. Leo orbs out to check with the Elders. Cole shimmers out to check the Underworld. Pete, Chloe, and Paige go to the living room, and talk.

Underworld. Clark is chained to the wall. The Kryptonite is left in the middle of the room, preventing him from escaping. The Seer leaves to tell The Source. The Source and The Seer return, and he sees the effect the Kryptonite has on Clark.

"So, you are the man of steel. You are Superman." said The Source.

"You won't get away with this." said Clark.

"I will. And you won't leave us, or I'll kill your sister. My forces can be anyone in a second, they'd have killed her before you get there." said The Source.

Clark's eyes grow wide.

"Leave her alone." said Clark.

"Only if you remain here, and serve me." said The Source.

"We'll leave you alone to think." said The Seer.

The Seer and The Source walk out, as Clark weighs the options. Live a life of evil, or lose his sister.

Manor. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe come downstairs, exhausted. The see Paige, Chloe, and Pete talking. The sisters and Leo introduce themselves to Chloe.

"Hi. I'm Piper. I have the power to explode, and the power to freeze." said Piper.

"I'm Prue. I have the powers of telekinesis and astral projection." said Prue.

"I'm Phoebe. I have the powers of levitation and premonitions." said Phoebe.

"I'm Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, and Paige's brother-in-law. I have the powers of healing, orbing, and sensing my charges. I'm their whitelighter." said Leo.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan. It's nice to meet you guys. I knew Paige had a family out there somewhere. I'm glad she didn't give up." said Chloe.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we have to save Clark." said Paige.

Cole shimmers in, bleeding.

"COLE!" said Phoebe.

The group runs up to him, and Paige and Leo use their powers to heal Cole of his injuries.

"What happened?" asked Leo.

"I almost found him. I was outside the room, but The Source attacked me. I barely escaped." said Cole.

"Then let's go get him back." said Phoebe.

"We can't. Clark's made a deal. He's agreed to stay down there if they don't come after you, Paige." said Cole.

"What?" asked Paige.

"He didn't want to you to be killed, Paige. So he gave up his freedom, his life of good to save yours." said Cole.

Tears steak down Paige's face. She runs from the room, vanishing in swirls of blue orbs. They hear footsteps above, revealing she's in the attic.

"Let us go to her. We've lived with her longer. We're her best friends." said Pete.

Piper nods, as Pete and Chloe walk upstairs. The three sisters, Cole, and Leo sit down.

"We've lost an innocent." said Prue.

"And evil's gained a powerful ally." said Cole.

"Piper? What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Paige is our sister, and I want to hug her and tell her it's all going to be okay. But we just met, and I don't even know what's they're going to do with Clark." said Piper.

Leo hugs Piper, as Prue, Phoebe, and Cole share worried glances.

Underworld. Clark's eyes glow red as red kryptonite is attached to Clark's chest, turning him evil. An evil smile appears on Clark's face.

"Now, Clark. You work for me." said The Source.

"My name is Kal-El. My weak self was Clark. But Kal-El is my real name, and I won't let anyone push me around." said Kal-El.

Kal-El grabs The Source by the throat, and fires his heat vision. The Source blows up. The Source's powers flow into Kal-El. Smiling evilly, he walks out of the room.

Throne room. Kal-El walks in, and The Seer stands before him.

"I've seen you vanquished The Source." said The Seer.

The Oracle and The Crone walk in.

"You are the new Source." said The Oracle.

"Use your powers wisely." said The Crone.

"Belthazor and the Charmed Ones will try and stop your reign." said The Seer.

"I want to turn my sister and some friends evil." said Kal-El.

"Of course." said The Seer.

Kal-El flames out.

Smallville. The Talon has been a big success. But she has now decided to leave Smallville. She is going to move in with Nell in Metropolis. Most of Lana's things had already been sent to Nell's. She was gathering what was left, and then taking the bus to Metropolis. Lana wishes Whitney could come with her.

But Whitney had died shortly after Clark, Paige, Chloe, and Pete had left. Whitney had a disease that no one had seen. It had been from his time in the army. No one had noticed it, and couldn't find it until it was too late. Lana finally decided to go to Metropolis to get away from it all. She kept seeing Whitney everywhere, and she couldn't take it anymore. Lana walks towards the door, when flames formed into Kal-El, surprising her.

"Clark?" asked Lana.

"My name is Kal-El, now. I've gained ultimate power, and I want you by my side. I'm dating Chloe now, but I think you'll find someone." said Kal-El.

"No. Clark. Stay back." said Lana.

A black beam fires out of Kal-El's hand, striking Lana. Her screams echo the empty Talon. Kal-El stops firing, and Lana's eyes turn black before returning to normal.

"You're a demon now." said Kal-El.

Lana nods and shimmers out. Kal-El flames out.

Manor attic. Paige, Chloe, and Pete are sitting on the sofa, talking.

"I lost him. I don't think I'll ever get him back." said Paige.

"Lana. We haven't told her if Clark's okay. I mean Whitney died shortly after we left, and then we call her to tell her Clark, and you are in danger." said Pete.

Paige reaches for the phone, when flames emerge from the ground, forming into Kal-El. Lana shimmers in next to him, surprising both of them.

"Clark? Lana?" asked Paige.

Kal-El walks over to Chloe, kissing her. Her eyes glow black, before returning to normal.

"Chloe?" asked Paige.

"It's okay. I'm Clark's girlfriend. Soon to be Queen of the Underworld." said Chloe.

"Chloe?" asked Pete.

Two black beams fire from Kal-El's hand, striking Paige and Pete before they can call for the others. Their eyes glow black, before returning to normal.

"Paige, you are an evil witch. Pete, you're an evil warlock. Now let's head back to the Underworld." said Kal-El.

Kal-El and Chloe flame out. Lana shimmers out. Paige tries to orb out, and fails. Pete grabs her hand, and they blink out. Piper enters the room to discover no one.

"Prue! Phoebe! Leo! Cole! They're gone." said Piper.

Blue orbs form into Leo, Prue, and Phoebe. Cole shimmers in.

"Can you sense Paige?" asked Prue.

"No. She's no longer on my radar." said Leo.

"What?" asked Prue.

"She's been turned evil against her will." said Leo.

"I don't see ashes on the ground so Chloe and Pete must have been taken too." said Piper.

"We have to go down now, and save our sister and her friends." said Prue.

"Since Paige has been turned evil, her orbing powers has been removed now, her telekinesis is like Prue's now. Paige is no longer connected to you. It's now the Power of three again." said Leo.

"We've go to save them." said Prue.

The group begins to form a plan.

Cemetery. Kal-El and Chloe begin the ceremony. Lana, Pete, and Paige stand there. Paige and Lana are the maids of honor. Pete is the best man. A dark priest marries Kal-El and Chloe, making it official. The groups then flames/shimmers back to the Underworld.

Underworld.

"Yes. We have finally won." said Lana.

Paige looks at the Grimwar, and wants to get new powers to replace the orbing power she lost, and gets the power to shimmer. Kal-El and Chloe go into their bedroom to have their honeymoon. Paige practices her powers.

Pete and Lana sit down trying to figure things out. They were evil now, but didn't want to use their powers yet for different reasons. Pete had grown up knowing Clark and Paige's secrets, and didn't know if he could enjoy being evil. Lana had known Paige's secret for a few years now, but was also upset about Whitney's death, and then to discover Clark's hidden powers.

"Paige? Pete? What's happened to Clark? To us?" asked Lana.

Paige stops practicing, and joins Pete and Lana.

"We're evil now. You seemed so sure back at my house, this afternoon." said Paige.

"Yes, but now I'm not as confident as before." said Lana.

"I know how you feel. We've grown up being good. It's going to take awhile to get used to this, but we'll get the hang of it." said Pete.

Lana and Paige nod.

"I miss Whitney so much. I lost him, and then he came back, only to lose him again a few years later. I've lost my parents, and Whitney now. I don't think I could lose anyone else." said Lana.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you." said Pete.

"Neither will I." said Paige.

"As for Clark, he's an alien. My parents found him and his spaceship in the field, and he arrived the same day of the meteor shower. The meteors were pieces of his planet. He was the only survivor. Clark destroyed the spaceship, the same day of Lex and Helena's wedding." said Paige.

"I found out a few years ago before we left." said Pete.

"And Chloe found out, after they had gone to Metropolis." said Paige.

"I'm always the last to know these things, huh." said Lana.

The three friends laugh, trying to make each other feel better, but deep inside, feeling like they shouldn't be evil, and that they shouldn't be down here. The Crone, The Oracle, and The Seer watch from the sidelines.

"The new Source is stronger than the previous one. He and his wife will give birth to a powerful son." said The Seer.

"Yes. But the freezing witch and her whitelighter husband, if they remain together, they will give birth to a child, very powerful, who may rival The Source's child." said The Crone.

"Then we must find a way to prevent it. To ensure The Source's legacy, and our own." said The Oracle.

"Yes, but the new Source's friends are reluctant to join the dark side, including the Charmed One. If they rejoin the side of good, it may affect our liege's mind." said The Seer.

"Then we must lead them into the darkness. Once they make their first kill, there will be no turning back. Our new leader is already evil, since he killed the former Source, but his wife, and his friends need to have their first kill in order to completely join us." said The Crone.

"Then we must prepare them for their first kills." said The Seer.

"For all of demonic kind." said The Crone.

"Especially ourselves." said The Oracle.

The three demon prophetesses shimmer out.

Heaven. The Elders watch from afar the events that have happened.

"We lost a Charmed One as well as a powerful alien to the side of evil." said Elder one.

"The war between good and evil just got a whole lot worse." said Elder two.

"Then we must prepare the remaining three Charmed Ones." said Elder three.

The Elders nod, and begin planning.

Unknown location. A group of men in black robes gather.

"This is a meeting of the avatars. A new Source has been created, and he is stronger than any previous one before him. In fact, he's almost as strong as an Avatar." said Avatar one.

"This is important news. We could ask him to join us, and make him an avatar." said Avatar two.

"He won't go without his sister, wife, and friends." said Avatar one.

"Then we must plan this carefully." said Avatar four.

All of the Avatars nod, and begin planning.


	4. The Avatars VS The Charmed Ones

Manor.

"Why did we have to lose her? We just found out about her." said Piper.

"I know. Don't worry. We'll figure out what to-"

Leo was cut off, as swirls of blue orbs forms into an Elder.

"I'm sorry, my dears. But your sister's brother is now evil, but your sister, and her friends have a chance as long as they don't make their first kill. Recite this spell, and if they haven't made their first kill, they'll be turned good." said the Elder.

The Elder hands Piper the spell, and the three sisters memorize it, before Prue pockets it.

"Then we could still save the others." said Prue.

"Yes, and throw a power stripping potion on Clark." said Phoebe.

"Wait. He's an alien. If you remove the Source's powers, there's a chance you could also remove his alien powers. And we don't know if he can live without them." said Leo.

"Leo is correct. But if you may have to risk it in the end." said The Elder.

Two men appear.

AN: They are the two avatars who asked Cole to join them. One of them gave Cole his time travel abilities in "Centennial Charmed".

"Who are you?" asked Phoebe.

"We are the Avatars." said Avatar 1.

"And we are going to collect the new source, and add him to our ranks. Don't try to interfere, or you'll get hurt." said Avatar 2.

The Avatars then vanish. The Elders orb out, before warning them to be careful.

"Now we have to stop Paige, Chloe, Pete, and someone else from making their first kill, and turn them good. Save Clark from the Avatars, and not get killed in the process." said Piper.

"Just an ordinary day for a life as a charmed one." said Phoebe.

The group goes up to the attic to gather potions and spells.

Underworld. Chloe, Kal-El, Paige, Pete, and Lana are together talking. Seer, The Oracle, and The Crone shimmer in.

"My liege, we have prepared their first kills for your wife, and your friends. Once that happens, they will be evil forever." said Seer.

Kal-El nods.

"Wait? First kill? I thought I was just going to rule as queen. I didn't know I was going to have to hurt someone." said Chloe.

"I don't think I could hurt someone either." said Lana.

"I can't." said Pete.

Kal-El screams in agony, as black mist rises from Pete, Lana, and Chloe, and goes back into Kal-El.

"What just happened?" asked Paige.

"The spell I placed on them wore off before we could turn them evil." said Kal-El.

Chloe, Lana, and Pete step backwards into a wall, with no exit.

"Stay in here for awhile." said Paige.

Paige waves her hands, and a lever is pulled forward, and the wall slides down, trapping Lana, Chloe, and Pete.

"Don't worry, my liege. We'll just turn them evil again." said Seer.

"Find a stronger spell." said Kal-El.

Kal-El walks into his room, while the three demon prophetesses shimmer out. Paige smirks, before walking over to the throne, sitting on it.

"I'll inherit this, if my brother is killed." said Paige.

Just then she hears orbs.

"Leo and my sisters have come. It's time for a family reunion." said Paige.

Paige stands up, and shimmers out.

Trap. Lana, Chloe, and Pete try to push their way out.

"Wait. We still have our powers, let's teleport out." said Pete.

"They'd just come looking for us, and using them might turn us evil again." said Lana.

"But Phoebe's husband is a demon, and he's not evil." said Pete.

"Pete's right. We've got to try." said Chloe.

Pete blinks out. Lana shimmers out. Chloe flames out.

Adjoining room. Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue stand there, as Cole shimmers in.

"Did you find anything?" asked Phoebe.

"No." said Cole.

They walk out into the Source's throne room.

Kal-El's room. Kal-El is sitting on his bed, as Paige shimmers in.

"Kal-El. My half-sisters, Belthazor, and their whitelighter are here. I think it's time for a family reunion." said Paige, smiling evilly.

Kal-El nods, and flames out. Paige shimmers out.

Throne room. The three sisters, Cole, and Leo are looking for Paige, and the others, when a robed figure flames onto the throne.

"Clark?" asked Piper.

The figure removes the hood, and it's Kal-El.

"My name is Kal-El. Clark was the name of my weaker self." said Kal-El.

"Being good is not weak." said Phoebe.

"Yes it is." said Kal-El.

A figure wearing red robes shimmers in.

"Who are you?" asked Prue.

"Why, don't you recognize your own flesh and BLOOD?" said the figure.

The figure flings Piper into the east wall, Phoebe into the west wall, Cole and Leo into the south wall, and Prue into the north wall. Chains rise from the wall, and restrain Leo and Cole. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue continue to dodge the blasts, and don't notice Cole and Leo being sucked into the wall, and disappear.

"Well, it seems I have two more captives to my collection." said Kal-El.

"COLE!" yelled Phoebe.

"LEO!" yelled Piper.

Chloe flames in. Lana shimmers in. Pete blinks in.

"Well. It seems you've escaped." said Kal-El.

"What's wrong?" asked Lana.

"He's trapped Leo and Cole behind that wall." said Piper.

Chloe flings a fireball at the wall, disintegrating it. Leo and Cole fall to the ground, their chains gone.

"No. You shall not win." said Kal-El.

The 3 Charmed Ones, Cole, Leo, Chloe, Pete, and Lana gather together, facing Paige and Kal-El. Demons, warlocks, and darklighters shimmer/blink/orb in.

"Your time has come." said Kal-El.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe recite a spell, and black mist rises from Paige, and enters Clark. Paige orbs away from Clark, and orbs back in next to Piper.

"You've betrayed me, too, Paige." said Kal-El.

"No. I'm just going to return you to the side of good. Red Kryptonite." said Paige.

Kal-El screams as the red kryptonite is orbed off his chest and into Paige's hands. She throws it into the air, and Cole incinerates it with a fireball.

"Thank you. Now I am in control." said another voice.

"Clark?" asked Paige.

"No. I am the spirit of the former Source. I now possess this body, and have all of the powers of the Source and Superman." said Source.

"Paige. I think you have your orbing power back." said Leo.

"Good. Let's scram." said Paige.

Pete blinks out. Chloe flames out. Lana shimmers out. Paige and Prue orb out. Cole and Phoebe shimmer out. Leo and Piper orb out.

Manor. The group shimmers in.

"Book of Shadows." said Paige.

The book appears in Paige's hands, and they begin looking at it.

"Paige." said Prue.

"No. I'm not going to lose him. He's my brother. I have to save him." said Paige.

"Paige, it may already be too late." said Leo.

"No. We have too. You don't understand. He's saved our lives more than we could count." said Paige.

"Paige is right. We'll save him with our without your help." said Chloe.

Pete and Lana join Paige and Chloe.

"I thought as much. Thank your for saving me and my friends, but I guess it's going to be up to the 4 of us to save Clark." said Paige.

Paige grabs hands with Pete, Lana, and Chloe and orbs out.

"Where are they?" asked Phoebe.

"Upstairs." said Leo.

"Well, Paige is right. You have to try to save Clark as long as you can. The power stripping potion may be the only way now." said Cole.

"But it could kill him." said Phoebe.

"We may have to take that risk." said Cole.

Manor attic.

"We have to save Clark, before it's too late." said Paige.

Lana, Chloe, and Pete agree.

"So, you finally found your half-sisters." said Lana.

"Yeah. But they are way overprotective. But I have to try to save Clark. He's done too much for me." said Paige.

"And us." said Lana.

"Yes, we're sticking together until the end." said Chloe.

"I just hope the end doesn't come soon." said Pete.

Cole, Phoebe, Prue, and Piper walk in the room.

"Where's Leo?" asked Lana.

"He went to check with the Elders." said Prue.

Heaven. Leo orbs in. The Elders walk up to him with a familiar blonde man.

"It's good to see you again, Whitney." said Leo.

"I'm glad to be going home." said Whitney.

"Whitney is the Fire Elemental. Lana is the Water Elemental. Chloe is the Wind Elemental. Pete is the Earth Elemental. They must give up their demonic powers to become the Elementals." said Elder 1.

Leo nods.

"Let's go." said Leo.

Leo and Whitney orb out.

Manor attic. Leo and Whitney orb in.

"Whitney!" said Lana, running up to him.

Paige, Chloe, and Pete also smile.

"That was fast." said Piper.

"Yeah, well. Chloe, Lana, and Pete are meant to be the wind, water, and earth elements. They just have to give up their demonic powers, first." said Leo.

Chloe, the ex-Torch newspaper chief steps forward first. Piper throws a potion, removing Chloe's demonic powers from Chloe. A yellow beam of light strikes Chloe, and she gains the power of wind. Lana, current co-owner of the Talon, steps forward next. Prue throws a potion, removing Lana's demonic powers. A blue beam of light strikes Lana, and she gains the power of water. Finally, Pete steps forward. Phoebe throws a potion, removing Pete's warlock powers. A green beam of light strikes Pete, and he gains the power of Earth.

"Chloe, Whitney, Lana, Pete. You are now the four Elementals." said Leo.

"Welcome, back. Whitney." said Paige.

Paige, Lana, Pete, and Chloe welcome Whitney back, as he explains that the Elders healed him, and trained him to be the fire elemental.

Underworld. Kal-El is furious that Paige, Chloe, Lana, and Pete are now on the good side with Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole. Just then 2 men in black robes appear.

"Source. We want you to become an avatar, and join us." said Avatar 1.

"Sure." said Source.

"Good." said Avatar 2, pulling out a contract.

"Once you sign, you're an Avatar forever." said Avatar 1.

Source signs it, and begins screaming. Black mist rises from Clark's body, removing the Source's spirit from Clark.

"Sorry. We don't allow evil spirits." said Avatar 2.

"And you belong to us." said Avatar 1.

The 2 Avatars vanish with the struggling Clark.

Unknown location. Clark is chained up to be more cooperative.

"You signed a contract. And now we know you won't be cooperative, so we'll just drain your powers, which will also kill you, but will make us stronger." said Avatar 2.

"And there is no one who can stop us." said Avatar 3.

More Avatars keep appearing, and by the end of the hour, there are over a hundred of them.

"Yes, I know it's been awhile, since we have all been together, but his power will make us all stronger." said Avatar 4.

The other Avatars cheered, as Avatar 5 began to attach a machine to make the power draining process faster.

"Don't worry, Clark. You'll feel pain, but it will be over in a couple of hours, and then you'll cross over." said Avatar 6.

"Don't worry. Your sister and her friends will also be here, after you." said Avatar 3.

Clark struggles with the chains, but again fails to break free from the chains.

"Fool. Stop wasting your time. We made those chains strong to hold you. They're made of Kryptonite, enough to keep you weak, but not enough to kill you." said Avatar 2.

Clark struggles, but feels the Kryptonite on the chains, and can do nothing.

"Yes. Soon we will have more power than we ever dreamed, just as soon as my associates are ready." said Avatar 3.

Manor. Paige is holding a sweater of Clark's. Phoebe walks over to Paige, and touches the sweater, the same time Paige does. They are both sent into a premonition.

_Clark is chained up. All of the Avatars draining Clark's powers away. And then heading to the manor to kill Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue, and then absorb the powers from Whitney, Chloe, Lana, and Pete._

"We've got to be ready for them." said Paige.

"Who?" asked Leo.

"The Avatars have Clark." said Phoebe.

"You had the same premonition." said Paige.

Phoebe nods.

"Then we better hurry. Clark may not have much time." said Paige.

Paige looks up Avatars in the Book of Shadows.

"Avatars. Immortal beings who claim to be neutral, but when the opportunity arrives will change reality to their liking. No known vanquishing." Paige read aloud.

"We have to find out. Clark is counting on us." said Chloe.

Paige continues reading, and is shocked.

"But the power of the four elements have the power to kill the Avatars." said Paige.

"That is why they have Clark. With him dead, they may have enough power to not be killed by us." said Chloe.

"Then we better get over there." said Phoebe.

Chloe vanishes in a tornado. Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt. Lana vanishes in a hurricane. Prue and Paige orb out. Leo and Piper orb out. Cole and Phoebe shimmer out. Whitney vanishes in a flash of fire.

Unknown location. The heroes shimmer/orb/element in.

"So the Charmed Ones and the Elements have arrived." said Avatar 1.

"You won't be getting to Clark." said Avatar 3.

"CLARK!" said Paige, outstretching her hands.

Clark is orbed out from the chains, and orbs in front of Paige.

"I didn't know you could orb people?" asked Avatar 4.

"Not before now I couldn't." said Paige.

Whitney, Chloe, Lana, and Pete raise their hands. A stream of fire, wind, water, and dust fly out of their hands, striking the Avatars. Piper and Paige fling their hands to explode them, and Clark uses his heat vision, while Cole throws a fire ball, and an energy ball. The combined attacks incinerate the Avatars to dust.

"Let's get out of here." said Paige.

Paige and Clark orb out. Chloe and Pete tornado out. Whitney flames out. Lana and Prue hurricane out. Piper and Leo orb out. Phoebe and Cole shimmer out.

Manor. The group shimmers/orbs/elements in.

"We killed the Avatars. I hope no more evil immortals try to come and attack us." said Paige.

"Yes. We've got to get going, though." said Chloe.

"Aw." said Paige.

"Yeah. Chloe and I have a job at Daily Planet. We've been gone for a couple of days. Lois covered for us, I hope." said Chloe.

"And I'm moving in with Nell, until I can find a place of my own." said Lana.

"All right. Be careful. By the way, Clark, Chloe. You are married, so when you decide to have your wedding again, with more friends and family, let us know." said Paige.

Chloe and Clark nod, before vanishing in a tornado. Lana vanishes in a hurricane. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe offer for Paige to stay with them at the manor, and Paige said she'd think about it, but isn't sure yet if she should move in. The 3 sisters respect her wishes. Paige orbs out to her apartment, while Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt.

Metropolis. Lana, Clark, and Chloe appear in their elemental trademarks, and then split up to head home, and hope no one has been too worried about them.

Chloe and Clark's house. Clark and Chloe enter the house, and head for their bedroom, having an unofficial honeymoon.


	5. The Origin of Supergirl

Metropolis. Clark, and Chloe walked into the building. Perry White, their boss stood next to Lois Lane and a brunette with brown eyes.

"Hi, Lois. Who is this?" asked Chloe.

"This is my sister, Linda. She's worked at the Bay Mirror in San Francisco for awhile, and now moved back to Metropolis, and is working at the Daily Planet." said Lois.

"Really. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Chloe.

"It's good to meet the both of you." said Linda.

Linda shook hands with Clark, and Chloe.

"So, what do you do?" asked Chloe.

"I'm an advice columnist." said Linda.

"Really? What kind of advice?" asked Clark.

"On love." said Linda.

"You've had enough experience." said Lois.

Linda slaps her on the arm.

"Ow." said Lois.

"Oh, sorry. Lois." said Linda, looking worried.

"Here. Come into my office." said Perry White.

The Lane sisters walk into Perry's office, while Perry goes to get some things.

"Did you see that? She almost hurt her with just a slap on the arm." said Chloe.

"Yeah. Wall of weird material?" asked Clark.

"Clark, for the last time. I gave that up, before we left Smallville." said Chloe.

"Oh, well. Let's get back to work, and have a more public wedding." said Clark.

"A good idea." said Chloe.

The couple returns to their work.

Perry's office.

"Linda, you have to be more careful." said Lois.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." said Linda.

"You almost gave away your secret. Do you want everyone to know you're an alien?" asked Lois.

"No." said Linda.

"You know. Maybe you should become a superhero. Like Superman. You could be Superwoman or Supergirl." said Lois.

"That's not a bad idea." said Linda.

The door opened, and Perry returned with supplies. After being checked out by the doctor, the Lane sisters walk out. Linda flashes back many years ago. Linda is 25 now.

_Flashbacks:_

_Argo City. 25 years ago. The city that had been freed from Krypton, before it was destroyed. Zor-El had made sure the city was safe to survive the demise of Krypton. But they hadn't been the only survivors. One other had escaped. Kal-El, the son of Jor-El, and nephew to Zor-El. He had been sent to Earth. They managed to keep the city safe, for 5 years, with enough food and supplies for all. Zor-El and his wife, had a daughter, and named her Kara. But, Argo City began to lose power. Kara was sent into a space ship for Earth, to be safe. She was sent there for safety, and hoped she would be near Kal-El._

_Earth. 2 years after Argo City's destruction. The spaceship landed on the outskirts of Metropolis. Mr. and Mrs. Lane found her, and took her with them into Metropolis. And destroyed the ship, so no one would be able to find out about her. They adopted her, and Lois, who was 8, was glad to have a sister. They named her Linda Lane._

_Soon the 3 Lanes discovered Linda's abilities, through the years, and managed to teach her how to use the powers, safely, and secretly. Linda began to help out in Metropolis, by stopping robberies and other crimes with her super speed, and no one saw her._

_At age 21, Linda moved to San Francisco, after finishing college. She became an advice columnist at the Bay Mirror. And worked there for 4 years, but soon moved back to Metropolis, and asked Lois to help her get a job at the Daily Planet._

_End of flashbacks._

Linda returns to the present, as Lois shows Linda her new desk. Right next to Lois's.

"Linda, do you want to go for coffee, and lunch." said Lois.

"Sure." said Linda, now realizing how hungry she was.

Linda and Lois walked to the elevator. Chloe and Clark were right behind them. The elevator opened, and Jimmy Olsen walked out.

"Hi. Are you new?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah. I transferred over from the Bay Mirror in San Francisco. I'm Linda Lane. Lois is my sister." said Linda.

"Hurry up, Clark. We have to make arrangements. Pete, Paige, and Paige's sisters have to come from San Francisco. Lex, and our families have to come from Smallville. Lana and Whitney are planning to move to Metropolis, today." said Chloe.

"All right. Let's go." said Clark.

"What's the rush?" asked Lois.

"We got married, secretly, but now we want everyone to be a part of it, so we're getting married again, publicly." said Chloe.

"I have to be a part of planning the wedding." said Lois.

"Thank you, I was hoping you'd ask." said Chloe.

Linda and Clark sighed, as Chloe and Lois began talking about wedding plans. The doors close, and the elevator goes down.

Smallville. Whitney and Lana have finished gathering their stuff. Lana heads over to the Kents to say goodbye, having given the Talon to them, so they could co-own it with Lex. Whitney went to the graveyard.

Graveyard. Whitney walked over to his mother's grave, which was next to his father's. A hole was in between, indicating Whitney's gravestone, before he made his miraculous return. Lana had told him that his mother had died of heartbreak. Losing Whitney twice, was too much for her.

"I'll always love both of you. I hope you're proud of me." said Whitney.

Whitney looked at the tombstones a little longer, before heading back to the Talon.

Kent farm. Lana arrives and says goodbye to Jonathan and Martha.

"The Talon is yours. The way Lex is doing business, now, I didn't want it to be all his. Don't worry. I've taken care of the paperwork. But Lex is a co-partner with you guys. I just hope he doesn't become like his father." said Lana.

"Yes. Well, we'll make sure the Talon stays a success." said Martha.

John walks out. He is now 10 years old.

"Hello, John. Your sister is now in San Francisco, and your brother is in Metropolis." said Lana.

"You'll come visit me. Right?" said John.

"Of course, and your brother is getting married. You'll see Clark and Paige again, at the wedding." said Lana.

John smiles.

"I hope to see the two of you there, too." said Lana.

"Don't worry, we will." said Jonathan.

Lana gets into her car, and drives to the Talon, waving goodbye to the 3 Kents, who wave goodbye to her, before going into the house.

Talon. Lana and Whitney meet up, and gather the remaining stuff, before teleporting out in a flash of fire and water with all of their stuff.

Metropolis. They reappear in a flash of fire and water, in an alley, and drive to Clark's old apartment. Clark and Chloe had bought a house, and sold their apartments. Whitney gathers his stuff, and brings it inside, before returning to Lana, and getting down on one knee.

"Whitney?" asked Lana.

Whitney pulls out a box, and opens it revealing a diamond ring .

"Lana, will you marry me?" asked Whitney.

"Yes, Whitney." said Lana.

Lana and Whitney hug, and Whitney puts the ring on Lana's finger.

"Whitney, let's make it a double wedding with Clark and Chloe." said Lana.

Whitney nods, and smiles.

"I'm going over to Nell's, now." said Lana.

"All right. See you later." said Whitney.

Whitney goes into his new apartment, while Lana drives to Nell's house. Nell and her husband help Lana get her stuff into the house.

San Francisco. Paige and Pete walk out of the social services building.

"I can't believe it. Clark and Chloe are getting married, again." said Pete.

"Yeah, and this time everyone can be there." said Paige.

"Are your sisters coming?" asked Pete.

"Leo is of course. He knows Clark and Chloe. He helped me become a better witch, while I was in Metropolis. Cole, is avoiding bounty hunters still. They think once they kill him, they'll be proclaimed the next Source." said Paige.

"Figures." said Pete.

"Phoebe's out looking for a job, now that she's finished college. Piper has a club to run, and Prue is a photographer at Bucklands, not to mention our charmed duties." said Paige.

"So, they may not come." said Pete.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." said Paige.

Paige and Pete walk safely away from anyone who can see them. Paige orbs out in blue lights. Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt.

Halliwell manor. Phoebe, Piper, and Prue all walk in.

"I can't seem to find a job, I'm good at." said Phoebe.

"Keep trying." said Prue.

"What about Clark's wedding? Should we really get tied down? Paige, Leo, and Pete are going." said Phoebe.

"I think we should go. I can have someone else manage the club for a few days." said Piper.

"And I can get time off from my boss." said Prue.

"Then it's settled. We're going to the wedding." said Phoebe.

Just then a demon flashes in, startling the 3 sisters.

"Tempest!" said Piper, Prue, and Phoebe.

"Yes. I'm back to full power, now, witches." said Tempest.

The 3 Charmed Ones dodge his energy blasts. Prue flings him into the wall. Phoebe levitates to avoid another blast. Piper tries to freeze him, and then tries to blow him up, but neither attack works.

"Say, goodbye to the Power of Three." said Tempest.

He throws a different kind of blast at Piper. She tries to freeze it but fails. Piper vanishes.

"What did you do to Piper?" asked Phoebe.

"She's off in another reality. Enjoy yourselves, I'll be back later to finish the job!" said Tempest, shimmering out.

Phoebe and Prue stand up, and run upstairs to the Book of Shadows. Suddenly the room begins to spin, and Piper appears.

"Prue? Phoebe? Where are you?" asked Piper.

They are nowhere to be found. Piper looks into see Paige. Leo orbs in.

"Leo? Have you found Piper?" asked Paige.

"She's in the house. I'm not sure, where." said Leo.

"I know this is hurting her. It's hurting me too. With Phoebe and Cole as rulers of the underworld, I'm going to need Piper's help for this." said Paige.

AN: Piper 1 is the Piper from my fanfiction. Piper 2 is the Piper from the Charmed Universe.

Piper 1 walks out.

"Piper? Are you alright?" asked Paige.

"I heard you talking. Since when did Phoebe become the Queen of the Underworld. I could understand if Cole was turned evil again, but how could Phoebe become evil. And where is Prue?" said Piper 1.

"Something's wrong with her. She knows me, but thinks Prue is alive." said Paige.

"The only explanation is that she's from another reality." said Leo.

"Another reality. Oh, no. That means your Piper was sent into my reality. If she sees Prue alive, it may make not want to come back." said Piper 1.

"I know. And you just found out that Prue's not alive in this reality. I don't think you could help us get Phoebe back." said Paige.

"I have to try. She's my sister, regardless that this is a different reality." said Piper 1.

"You may not be from this reality, but you still sound like the Piper I know." said Paige.

"So, you live here then?" asked Piper 1.

"Yes." said Paige.

"We're going to have to find a way to get you back. After we get Phoebe back." said Leo.

"Go check with the Elders." said Paige.

Leo nods, and orbs out.

Meanwhile in the other reality, Prue, Paige, Pete, and Phoebe are looking at the Book. Leo orbs in.

"Well?" asked Prue.

"They think she may have been sent to another reality." said Leo.

Suddenly a flash of white light forms into Piper 2.

"Piper!" yelled Prue.

"P-P-Prue. How are you alive?" asked Piper 2.

"What?" asked Prue.

"I saw Shax kill you. And you. You're evil. You're ruling the Underworld with Cole, who is the Source." said Piper 2.

"Cole is Belthezar, and the Source is dead, remember. The Avatars destroyed the Source." said Phoebe.

"Do you recognize me?" asked Paige.

"Sure. You replaced Prue, making the Power of three." said Piper 2.

"It looks like Tempest swapped you with our Piper." said Leo.

"Which means your Piper is in my reality. Where Prue is dead, and Phoebe is evil." said Piper 2.

"She's going to freak." said Paige.

"Leo and Paige will be able to comfort her. I know you're not the Prue from my reality, but.." said Piper 2.

"Sure." said Prue.

Tears, are streaking down Piper's face, as she hugs Prue. Paige, Pete, and Leo smile a little at this, while Phoebe continues to look at the book.

"Guys. We need to figure out how Tempest recovered so quickly. I know he was weakened, but I didn't think he would be healed by now." said Phoebe.

"In my reality, Tempest was killed rewinding time." said Piper.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe.

"Prue and I left the house to find Shax. We blew him up in the streets, in daylight. A camera crew caught it. We were exposed. A crowd showed up at our door, and a woman came in wanting to join our coven. We refused, and she came back with a gun. She shot me. Prue got me to the hospital, but I was already dead. The military arrived, and killed Prue. Phoebe and Cole were in the underworld. They convinced the Source to use the Tempest to rewind time. The deal was that Phoebe would remain evil in the Underworld. She broke the deal, and came up with Leo. Prue died, and the doctor died, but Leo managed to save me." said Piper 1.

"When did you meet me?" asked Paige.

"At Prue's funeral. You had been adopted by parents, but they were killed in a car accident. Your powers orbed you out of the wreck, so you wouldn't be killed. We were told about you, and then found you, after Prue's funeral, but you didn't believe us at first. After awhile, you came around, and we convinced you to move in with us." said Piper 1.

"We've got to get our Piper back, and send you back to your reality, before evil in either reality discovers what happened." said Paige.

Underworld. Tempest shimmers in, furious. He walks into an alchemist shop.

"That spell was supposed to send the witch to another reality, instead it just swapped her with another version of her from another reality." said Tempest angry.

"I told you it was still in the experimental stage." said alchemist.

Tempest throws a fireball, and strikes him. The alchemist screams, and he is burned to ashes.

"I will destroy the Charmed Ones, and be proclaimed the next source." said Tempest, shimmering out.


	6. Tempest's Revenge

_TV Reality._

Piper 1 and Paige were looking at the Book of Shadows. Leo orbed in.

"Guys. The Elders told me that Phoebe hasn't completely turned yet. We may have a chance. And Cole is planning to kill some innocents without telling her." said Leo.

"Of course. She won't want to kill innocents. She is a witch." said Piper 1.

"Then we have to just remind her of that." said Paige.

"I know just the person. Leo, you have to get the Elders to bring Prue back. In my reality, she's the only one that was able to get through to Phoebe, when mom and Grams couldn't." said Piper 1.

"I'll try." said Leo, orbing out.

Heaven. Leo orbs in.

"No. Leo. We heard their decision. We ca-"

Leo interrupts the Elder.

"That's enough. Phoebe needs Prue now. Especially since Piper is from another reality, and Paige and I don't know Phoebe as well as Prue does." said Leo.

"He's right, and you know it." said a voice.

The Elders and Leo turned around to see the one being that could save Phoebe. The witch who had been killed by Shax over a year ago. The former Charmed One, Prue Halliwell.

"Prue." said Leo, wiping away tears.

Prue smiles, and hugs Leo.

"We need to help Phoebe." said Leo.

Prue nods.

"We didn't allow this." said the Elder.

"You don't have a choice. If we don't act now, there won't be a Power of 3. Unless you're planning to resurrect Prue with Phoebe's old powers." said Leo.

The Elders look at each other, and finally relent.

"As soon as Phoebe is back with them, you have to orb Prue back here." said Elder 3.

"Done." said Leo.

Leo and Prue join hands and orb out.

Manor. Attic. Leo and Prue orb in. Paige stands there still in shock.

"Go, Paige. Meet your sister." said Piper 1.

Tears streak down Paige's face, as she runs up to Prue, and hugs her.

"I hope we swap back, so Piper from this reality can at least hug you." said Piper 1.

Prue nods, and hugs Piper 1.

"We have to get Phoebe back, now." said Prue.

"Let's go." said Leo.

Prue, Leo, Piper 1, and Paige orb out.

Penthouse. Cole and Phoebe are talking with a bunch of demons. Suddenly the elevator rises up. The doors open. Out steps Piper 1, Phoebe, and Leo. Prue steps out last.

"P-P-Prue." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, we need you. The Elders sent me back. Please don't turn back on your destiny. On your sisters." said Prue.

Tears go down Phoebe's face, as she runs up to Prue, and hugs her. The demons and Cole form fireballs, and energyballs. Phoebe sees Piper and Paige ready to fight. Phoebe turns around to see the demons.

"You are not going to hurt my family!" said Phoebe.

"Wait. Phoebe." said Cole.

A stream of fire flies from Phoebe's hand, killing all the demons in the room, except Cole.

"I'm giving you one chance to live, Cole. I love you, but Prue's right. I can't live like this. I can't be evil." said Phoebe.

Leo orbs out with the 4 sisters, before Cole can do anything. Furious he flames out.

_Fanfiction reality._

Manor. Piper 2, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe are looking at the book. Leo orbs in. Pete appears in a circle of dirt.

"Sorry, I'm late. Chloe had me help with her wedding planning." said Pete.

"Who's this?" asked Piper 2.

"A friend. He's the Earth Elemental." said Prue.

"I guess those powers don't exist in my reality. You may exist, but I haven't met you yet. Then again, I may not meet you if you aren't destined to have the powers of an element in my reality." said Piper 2.

"We need to get our Piper back, and send you back to your reality." said Prue.

Suddenly Tempest shimmers in.

"It's time to say goodbye to the Power of 3." said Tempest.

"Sorry. You were miss informed." said Prue.

Pete throws dirt in his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Piper 1, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige recite the spell, and Tempest blows up.

"Goodbye." said Piper 2, who vanished in a flash of white light.

_TV reality._

Piper 1, Leo, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb into the attic. Piper 1 starts to vanish.

"It looks like it worked. Goodbye, and good luck." said Piper 1, vanishing in white lights.

Seconds later Piper 2 appears in white lights. She sees Prue, and runs up to her, and hugs her.

"There is so much I wanted to say to you." said Piper 2.

A jingle is heard.

"We have to go." said Leo.

Piper 2, Phoebe, and Paige hug Prue once last time, before Leo orbs out with Prue. Cole flames in.

"Phoebe. I've come to bring you back." said Cole.

Paige orbs the crystals around Cole.

"Sorry, Cole. But we can't have you bothering us for the rest of our lives." said Paige.

"Phoebe?" asked Piper.

Phoebe nods.

"Goodbye, Cole. I'll always love you, but I can't love the evil you." said Phoebe.

The three sisters recite the spell, and Cole explodes, and they hope they'll never see him again. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige walk downstairs.

AN: Their lives are the same as the rest of the TV series. From now the story is in my fanfiction reality. So Piper 1, is now back in her reality, and will be referred to Piper. This is just to stop confusion, for those who read fast, like me.

_Fanfiction reality_.

Piper appears, and hugs Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.

"I'm back." said Piper.

"Pete, did Clark say that he and Chloe set a date?" asked Paige.

"In a couple months." said Pete.

"A couple months. Don't they know how much money and time it takes for a wedding?" asked Piper.

"Maybe Pete and I should go over and help them." said Paige.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. When I came over. I'm moving to Metropolis. I've got a job offer there with my uncle. He started his own Social Services branch there." said Pete.

"Pete. Are you sure?" asked Paige.

Pete nods.

"You're the last one, Pete. Lex, Lana, Whitney, Chloe, and Clark live in Metropolis. Mom, Dad, and John live in Smallville. And with you in Metropolis, I have no one left from there." said Paige.

"But you have your sisters." said Pete.

Paige looks around, and smiles.

"I guess you're right. Promise to keep in touch." said Paige.

Pete nods.

"Then let's get ready. If you guys will have me. I want to move in." said Paige.

"Good. But where will she stay? We only have three bedrooms." said Piper.

"She can have the basement. With a few modifications, we can make it into a bedroom." said Phoebe.

"Then until it's ready, I should probably just stay in my apartment, huh." said Paige.

"I guess. But don't be a stranger." said Phoebe.

Paige nods, and hugs her sisters. Then orbs out, while Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt.

"She's right. Pete was the last of her Smallville friends. She rarely sees Glen, now that he's gone treasure hunting." said Phoebe.

"I know. I hope she can learn to deal with this, and be happy." said Piper.

Metropolis. Apartment. Pete and Paige orb/element all of Pete's stuff here. Paige hugs Pete goodbye, before orbing back to her apartment in San Francisco. Pete leaves to meet his uncle for the new job . He discovers his apartment is between Chloe and Clark's apartment and Whitney's apartment.

Underworld.

"So the Source is dead. Tempest is dead. But the 4 Elementals are now in Metropolis with Superman." said The Seer.

"Then we must find a way to get the powers of Superman, and the 4 Elementals for ourselves." said The Crone.

"Before we all end up like others before us, including Tempest, Cole, and the Source." said The Oracle.

The three prophetesses shimmer out to their respective rooms to prepare for their evil plans.

Metropolis. Restaurant. Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Chloe Kent, and Linda Lane meet. Suddenly an explosion erupts. Clark and Linda excuse themselves, and run away. A few minutes later, Superman flies into the air, to stop the disaster. A blonde girl flies up, wearing a similar costume to Superman. She helps Superman stop the disaster. Soon camera crews are around her.

"Who are you?" asked Superman.

"Just call me Supergirl." said the girl, who then flew away.

Superman flies after her, but Supergirl is long gone. Sighing, Superman flies away.

Restaurant. Linda and Clark run back in late. Not knowing the reasons they left were the same.

"Supergirl. Huh? She seems just as strong as Superman." said Lois.

"We should get an exclusive story from her." said Chloe.

"Good idea." said Clark.

Night. The group eats dinner, and heads to their apartments.

Lane house. Linda and Lois arrive.

"So, you decided to try my idea?" asked Lois.

"Yeah, but I'm going to but on a brown wig, and glasses, while I'm working . This way, no one can recognize me." said Linda.

"A great idea. I think you'd look good as a brunette." said Lois.

Linda smiles, putting on a brown wig, and glasses.

"What do you think?" asked Linda.

"Perfect." said Lois.

"Let's get some sleep. Chloe and I have a lot of planning to do for that wedding." said Lois.

Lois and Linda fall asleep.

Metropolis. Kent apartment. The Seer shimmers in. She sees Chloe and Clark sleeping.

"Well, Clark Kent. You're going to remain powerless." said The Seer.

The Seer walks forward, and places a black gem onto Clark's chest. It zaps Clark, making his body glow black. The Seer removes the black gem from Clark's chest.

"Now the powers of Superman are mine." said The Seer, who then broke Clark's left arm.

"He's going to have a rude and painful awakening." said The Seer.

Laughing, she shimmers out holding the black gem.

Morning. Clark wakes up, in pain. Chloe who was already up, and changed, runs to him.

"Clark? You okay?" asked Chloe.

"It feels like my arm is broken." said Clark.

"Here. Let's get you into some new clothes, so I can take you to the hospital." said Chloe.

Clark nods, and a few minutes later, Clark is dressed into a blue T-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Let's get you to the hospital." said Chloe.

Chloe and Clark walk to the car .

"Chloe. I don't have my powers anymore." said Clark.

"Then whoever did this to you, stole your powers." said Chloe.

"But the only one who could do that was Eric, but he's locked up." said Clark.

"Then it must be one of those demons from the Underworld. You did mess up their plans, and save the four Charmed Ones, the four Elementals, and yourself." said Chloe.

"You're right. Call Pete, Whitney, Lana, and Lois. And tell Pete to call Paige. She needs to know what's going on." said Clark.

Chloe nods, and picks up her cell phone.

San Francisco. Paige Matthews is at San Francisco Social Services. Piper is at P3. Phoebe and Prue were at Bay Mirror. Cole is at his law firm. Glenn had gone again to explore. Leo was watching other charges.

San Francisco Social Services. A blonde woman wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans walks up to Paige. Her name is Stacy Jones.

"Paige, your life is coming together. You have a successful brother as a reporter, and three sisters. I'm going to check out Piper's club tonight." said a blonde.

"Thanks for the compliment, Stacy. And you should go to her club. It's so good it's the only place I go now." said Paige.

"Well, we've got work to do. Talk to you later." said Stacy, walking over to her desk, a few feet away.

Paige's cell phone rings. Paige picks it up.

"Hello?" asked Paige.

"Paige. This is Chloe. Clark's been hurt. He's in the hospital now. I'll explain everything to you when you get over here." said Chloe.

Paige hears a click, and realizes Chloe hanged up. She hangs up her cell phone, and puts it in her purse. Tears flow freely down her cheeks. Stacy and the others in the office see this. Stacy walks over.

"Paige? What's wrong?" asked Paige.

"Clark's been hurt. My sister-in-law, Chloe just called me." said Paige.

"Is he alright?" asked Stacy.

"They don't know. He fainted when I brought him here. Pete, Lana, Whitney, Lex, and your parents are here. And so are a couple new friends we met. Lois and Linda Lane. Nell is watching John." said Chloe's voice.

"I'm on my way." said Paige.

"We'll see you later." said Chloe's voice.

Paige hangs up, and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Paige?" asked Stacy.

Paige flinches.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." said Stacy.

"It's alright." said Paige, now more calm.

"What's wrong?" asked Stacy.

Tears flow down from Paige's face, and she can't stop them.

"It's Clark. He's hurt. I've got to get to Metropolis. My family and our friends are now there. I've got to go." said Paige.

A black man had walked out of his office. He had heard what Paige and Stacy were talking about. He is the boss of the San Francisco Social Services. Jack Ross.

"Mr. Ross." said Paige, wiping her tears away.

"Go. You're free for the next couple of days. Go to your brother." said Jack.

"Thank you." said Paige.

"Can I go with her? She's going to need someone to go with her." said Stacy.

"Yes. Just be careful. We don't need the two of you in a wreck." said Jack.

"Paige. You need to call your sisters. They need to know why you won't be in town for awhile." said Stacy.

"You're right. Excuse me." said Paige, taking her cell phone, and walking into the restroom.

Restroom. Paige calls the manor.

P3. Piper picks up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Piper.

"Piper. It's me Paige. Chloe just called me a few minutes ago. Clark's been in an accident. He's unconscious right now. I have to go to Metropolis to see him. Pete, Lana, Whitney, Lex, and my parents are already there. I have to be there for him." said Paige's voice.

"I understand. Call when you get in. Are you going to orb there?" asked Piper.

"No. I'm going to have to get some clothes for my apartment first. Stacy volunteered to come with me. She's a good friend, but it's going to take longer for me to get there." said Paige's voice.

"Maybe it will make you feel more calm. Try to get some rest on the way there." said Piper.

"I will." said Paige's voice.

Piper hangs up. Then calls Prue, Phoebe, and Cole, and tells them what happened, and where Paige will be. They also express their sympathy, and say they'll be home around six o'clock..

Metropolis. Night. The taxi cab drives up to the hospital. Paige and Stacy run in. They had already left their things at a hotel. They run into the hospital.

Waiting room. Paige and Stacy run in.

"Nurse. Where is Clark Kent at? I'm his sister." said Paige.

"Right this way. He's got a big crowd in there. His parents and a few friends. Lex Luthor is paying for the treatment." said nurse.

"I almost forgot about Lex. Can I go see him?" asked Paige.

The nurse nods, and tells them the room number. Paige and Stacy run to the hospital room.

Hospital room. Chloe, Pete, Lana, Whitney, Jonathan, Martha, Lex, Lois, and Linda are there. Stacy and Paige run in. Linda has her brown wig on, and is wearing glasses.

"Paige." said Martha.

Paige hugs Martha, Chloe, and Jonathan.

"I wish our reunion weren't so grim." said Jonathan.

"Is Clark alright?" asked Paige.

"We don't know." said Chloe.

"You guys need to go. Or we won't have any front page story." said Chloe.

"Alright. We'll be back soon." said Lois.

But Linda couldn't move.

"Linda? You alright?" asked Lois.

"Kal-El." whispered Linda.

Everyone but Lex and Lois freezes at the mention of that name.

"What did she say?" asked Lois.

"It's me, Kara-El. Your cousin." said Linda, running up to Clark.

"What is she talking about?" asked Paige.

Clark wakes up and is startled to see everyone there.

"Clark. She says she's your cousin." said Paige.

"It's true. Ever since I saw you I felt a strong connection." said Linda.

"Everyone leave now except for Paige, Linda, Martha, Chloe, and myself." said Jonathan.

The others all file out, but Paige gives the others who know Clark's secret, a look that says 'I'll fill you in later.' Lois the last one out, closes the door behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Paige.

Linda then explains the history of Krypton, and how she escaped from Argo City, and was raised by the Lanes, got her powers, and became Supergirl recently.

"So that was you." said Clark.

Linda nods.

"Linda, my real name is Clark. That's the name I've gone by. Kal-El is my Kryptonian name. I don't know much about Krypton. Just that the meteor rocks caused people to have abilities, and also killed many lives. It also kills us if we're near it long." said Clark.

Linda nods. She also had bad experiences with the meteor rocks here in Metropolis. She recalled seeing a boy leap from a building to the Luthor Corp building to save Lionel Luthor and Martha Kent. She now realizes that boy was Clark.

"I'm Paige, his sister. I was adopted, but it doesn't matter to me. My three half-sisters live in San Francisco. Piper and Leo are married. My other two half-sisters, Phoebe and Prue are thinking about marriage, though." said Paige.

"Guys, whoever did this to me, stole my powers." said Clark.

"I thought it was Eric, but I checked. He's still locked up." said Chloe.

"So it has to be a demon." said Paige.

"But demons don't exist. Do they?" said Linda.

"They do. I'm a witch. One of the four Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches in the world." said Paige.

"Then we have to find out how to save Clark." said Linda.

"Linda, you stay and patrol the streets. You may have to do it by yourself again for awhile. My sisters and I can find whoever did this to Clark. Lana, Whitney, Chloe, and Pete can stay close by. With their Element powers they can protect you." said Paige.

Clark nods.

"Until you're recovered, I want you back at the farm." said Jonathan.

"No. I'm staying here, dad. I'm fine. With Chloe, Pete, Lana, Whitney, and Linda protecting me, I'll be fine." said Clark.

Paige looks outside. Lex had gone to make arrangements for Clark's release. Stacy had fallen asleep. Paige motions for the others to enter. Linda tells them that Lois knows her secret, and they should trust her.

"I don't know about this." said Jonathan.

"Neither do I." said Lois, walking in, the last one in, who closes the door.

"Lois, Clark and I have the same abilities. We're cousins. Everyone knows about my secret and/or Clark's by now. Everyone should know both now." said Linda.

Linda retells her story, and then everyone else takes turns telling about their lives in Smallville, Clark's powers, etc.

"Lex has given us his dad's old mansion. He's moved out all of his dad's old stuff, even his servants. The house is ours now." said Whitney.

"All of us are to move in." said Lana.

"My sisters need me in San Francisco." said Paige.

"I know. But this way, Chloe, Whitney, Lana, and I can protect Clark." said Pete.

"Do it, son. The 5 of you are close friends. And this way, you'll always be together." said Jonathan.

"Guys. We're going with Lex to get our stuff into the manor." said Lana.

"I'll go, too. I need to get Clark's and my stuff." said Chloe.

Chloe kisses Clark.

"You stay safe. I don't want to be a widow, before we have an official wedding." said Chloe.

Clark nods, and Chloe walks out with the others.

"Official wedding?" asked Jonathan.

"It was when he was turned evil by the red kryptonite, and the Source's spirit living inside him." said Paige.

"Yeah. Chloe and I got married, but after we were turned good, we wanted to have a good, public wedding with all of our family and friends. Linda you and Lois are invited." said Clark.

"Thanks." said Linda.

"I've got to go, now. Linda and I will call in the morning to see how you're doing." said Lois.

Linda hugs Clark goodbye, and walks out with Lois.

"I'm going to go pick up John." said Jonathan, walking out.

Martha and Paige wait with Clark in his room. The doctor walks in, and closes the door.

"My wife and friends have gone to make new living arrangements for me." said Clark.

"That's fine. But I'm not here for your wife or friends." said doctor.

The doctor turns around to reveal The Crone.

"You!" said Paige.

"Not so fast." said The Crone, showing a series of images into the air.

_Image 1:_

Jonathan is driving in his truck. A demon sits in the back seat, with a fireball in his hand aimed at Jonathan.

_Image 2:_

Linda and Lois are driving home. 2 warlocks sit behind them with energyballs in their hands aimed at Linda and Lois.

_Image 3:_

House. Nell is watching John, while Lana is getting her clothes ready. A demon stands outside with a fireball in his hand.

_Image 4:_

Lana's room. Lana gets ready to move. A warlock stands outside holding an energyball aimed at Lana.

_Image 5:_

House. Whitney gets ready to move. A demon stands outside holding a fireball aimed at Whitney.

_Image 6:_

Luthor mansion. Lex's servants are getting last minute preparations done. Lex is in the main room. A warlock stands behind him, with an energyball in his hand, aimed at Lex.

_Image 7:_

Apartment. Chloe gets ready to move all of her and Clark's stuff. A demon stands outside her door with a fireball aimed at Chloe.

_Image 8:_

Hospital hallway. Pete and Stacy sit in the waiting room waiting for Clark and Paige to come out. 2 warlocks stand behind a door, with energyballs in their hands.

_Image 9:_

Halliwell manor. Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo are sitting down to dinner. 5 darklighters, 5 demons, and 5 warlocks appear in the hallway. The darklighters have their arrows aimed at Leo. While the demons and warlocks have fireballs and energyballs aimed at the 3 Charmed Ones.

"We get your point. Don't hurt them." said Paige.

"We want you. A daughter of a whitelighter and a witch is rare. Your power combined with the alien's will make us completely powerful." said The Crone.

"You want my powers." said Paige.

"Yes." said The Crone.

Five darklighters appear. Five warlocks blink in. Five demons shimmer in.

"You can't get away without at least one of your friends or family being killed. You must surrender now." said The Crone.

Paige looks at the images. Seeing her friends and family in danger. Then she looks at The Crone, the demons, warlocks, and darklighters in the room, seeing her mom and brother in danger.

"What am I going to do?" thought Paige.

To Be Continued...


	7. Stacy's True Identity

Manor. Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo finish dinner. Cole sees the group at the door. He waves his hands. The three Charmed Ones and Leo vanish. Cole vanishes.

Hallway. Cole reappears, and exterminates them all with energyballs and fireballs. Piper, Prue, Leo, and Phoebe orb back in.

"Honey, why did you teleport us to the attic?" asked Phoebe.

"There were five darklighters, five demons, and five warlocks right here. Five darklighter arrows were aimed at Leo. More than two arrows in his system would have killed him instantly." said Cole.

"Thank you for saving our lives." said Phoebe.

Leo orbs out to talk with the Elders. They wait for a few minutes, then Leo orbs back in.

"What's going on?" asked Piper.

"The Elders say the demons after Paige and Clark's powers. They've already taken Clark's. Now they're after Paige's." said Leo.

"Then we better get over to Metropolis." said Piper.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole vanish.

Metropolis. Hospital room. The Crone saw what happened, and was furious.

"So, they're coming here. Well, it's too late. ATTACK!" yelled The Crone.

In the images, Paige watches as the demons and warlocks walk towards their victims.

House. Linda and Lane walk in. The two warlocks walk out, holding energyballs. Linda turns around to face them.

"Lois, get into the house." said Linda.

Lois runs into the house. Linda runs at fast speed, knocking the two warlocks to the ground. They throw energyballs at her. She throws them back at them, turning them to ashes. Linda runs inside to see Lois.

"Are you alright?" asked Linda.

"Yes. I'm fine." said Lois.

"You sure?" asked Linda.

"Yes. I am curious about why they attacked us." said Lois.

"Clark and Paige." said Linda, her eyes widening.

"They must be after them. We left them unprotected." said Lois.

"Let's go." said Linda.

Lois and Linda close and lock the door, and run to their truck. They climb in, and drive back to the hospital.

House. Nell and Lana finished packing. The two demons walk in.

"You're going to be destroyed. Water Elemental." said Demon.

Lana flings up her hands, causing the faucet to turn on, and spray water, which hurl them backwards.

"Come on, Nell." said Lana.

Nell stands there, scared.

"Nell, let's go." said Lana.

"How did you... You were affected by the meteor rocks. Weren't you?" asked Nell.

"No. This gift was given to me, to help defend people like Superman and Supergirl do. I can't be as open as they are, because I can't hide my identity." said Lana.

"I understand, but it's still a shock." said Nell.

"Only Whitney, Chloe, Clark, Paige, the Kents, Paige's 3 half-sisters, Pete, Lois, and Linda know my secret." said Linda.

"Then we better keep it that way. I'm proud of what you are doing. I'm sure Mom and Dad would be too." said Nell.

"Thank you for understanding." said Lana, hugging Nell.

"We better get out of here. They may wake up soon." said Nell.

Lana nods.

"I'll take care of it." said Lana.

Lana runs into the kitchen, and grabs two knives. Then throws them at the unconscious demons, turning them into ashes.

"Hurry. Let's finish packing and get out of here before more of them show up." said Lana.

They finish packing, and get the stuff downstairs. Whitney drives up in a delivery truck with his stuff already packed in. Lana puts her stuff inside it. A car pulls up, and Peter gets out. Nell sees him.

"I've got to get John, Peter." said Nell.

Peter nods, and grabs a bag. Nell goes inside to get John, while Peter makes his way to the door. Nell enters the room, and finds John. She walks up to him. A demon shimmers in. The one who had been watching Whitney.

"You're not an Elemental. But you'll do." said demon.

The demon then threw an energy ball. Just then Peter walked in. He pushed Nell out of the way, and was hit by it, and turned to ashes.

"NO! PETER!" yelled Nell.

The demon walks forward. Nell grabs John, and runs out of the house, with the demon following. Lana and Whitney see them running from the demon. They had just finished packing up.

"Help us!" said Nell.

Lana and Whitney run up to Nell.

"Another one of those guys showed up. He killed Peter." said Nell, crying.

Whitney walks forward. As the demon runs out. Whitney throws a blaze of fire at the demon, burning him to ashes.

"You alright?" asked Lana.

Nell nods.

"Come stay with us. You'll be safer there, too. Pete and Chloe are also elementals. Pete is Earth. Chloe is wind, Whitney is fire, and I'm water." said Lana.

"You're right. I am probably safer with you." said Nell.

Nell, John, Lana, and Whitney close the truck door so no one can steal anything. Whitney walks in, while Lana stays with Nell and John outside. He begins packing up Nell's stuff. Lana waves her hand as the stuff vanishes and appears in Whitney's truck in a splash of water. Whitney, Nell, John, and Lana climb into the cars and drive to the Luthor mansion.

Luthor mansion. They drive in. They see the warlock. Whitney sends fire at the warlock, killing him instantly, and leaving only ashes. They walk in, and begin unpacking.

"So, you're staying here." said Lex.

"Yes. One of those people affected by the meteor rocks just killed my husband an hour ago. But then the person dissolved into ashes. I don't think the police will believe my story, so I'm not going to say anything." said Nell.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure people know what happened." said Lex.

Whitney and Lex begin unpacking the truck into the mansion, while Lana and Nell show John around the mansion.

Apartment. Chloe has her stuff all packed. She exits the house. A warlock walks up to her. Chloe waves her hands and a tornado forms. It sends him to the ground, which kills him. She grabs a knife, and tosses it at him, turning him to ashes. The knife flies back up to her, using her wind powers. She packs it up with her things, and they all vanish, with her in a tornado, including her car .

Metropolis General. Linda and Lois run in, and up to Pete and the sleeping Stacy. two warlocks walk out of their hiding places. Linda runs fast, and kills both of them, leaving only ashes. Stacy wakes up seeing Pete, Lois, and Linda.

"What's wrong?" asked Stacy.

"Some guys are in there holding the Kents hostage." said Lois.

Linda breaks down the door, killing the 5 darklighters and 5 warlocks. Paige then grabs Jonathan, Martha, and the table, still holding the injured Clark, and orbs out. She orbs into the hallway. Paige rolls the cart down. Lois, Stacy, Jonathan, and Martha run out with her. Linda follows them. The Seer shimmers in, holding the black gem .

"You must surrender now." said Seer.

Cole, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe appear. A flash of fire forms into Whitney. A circle of dirt forms into Pete. A tornado whirls in, and forms into Chloe. A splash of water forms into Lana. Pete and Whitney throw dirt and fire at her. Lana throws water, while Chloe blows them directly at the five demons, exterminating them. The Crone and Seer know block their ways of escape. Piper throws up her hands destroying The Crone, and the gem in her hand which would have contained Paige's powers. Prue then flings the gem into her hand, and destroys it. Clark's powers fly back into him.

"NO!" yelled Seer.

The four sisters recite a spell, and Seer blows up.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Piper.

Everyone nods. Paige orbs Clark back to his room. Paige walks back out, while Stacy sits there in the seat, overwhelmed.

"What are you people?" asked Stacy.

"Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and I are witches. Cole is an avatar, an immortal being. Lana, Whitney, Pete, and Chloe, have powers of the elements." said Lana.

"And what about the rest of you?" asked Stacy.

"Jonathan and I are Clark and Paige's parents. We're normal." said Martha.

"Lex is normal and so is my sister, Nell." said Lana.

"Will you keep our secrets?" asked Paige.

Stacy nods and smiles.

"It's cool having a witch as a friend. Of course, I'll keep your secrets." said Stacy.

The group smiles and sighs in relief.

"Pete, I miss you, and so does everyone else. But I'm glad your happy, now." said Stacy.

Pete smiles back at her. Stacy blushes.

"You have a crush on Pete. Don't you?" whispered Paige.

"No, I don't." whispered Stacy, blushing again.

"I see you have an admirer, Pete." said Chloe.

"Well, Stacy. Do you want to go out?" asked Pete.

"Sure. But let's do it in San Francisco." said Stacy.

Stacy and Pete vanish in a circle of dirt. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole shimmer out. Whitney, Lana, Lois, and Linda wave goodbye and vanish in a flash of fire and water. Jonathan, Martha, and Paige stay there to keep him company. A doctor walks in. Clark's real doctor.

"You need to go home and get some rest." said doctor.

Chloe walks back in.

"I moved all of your stuff into our new mansion. You can stay with us, while you're here." said Chloe.

"Thank you, Chloe." said Martha.

"We better go, and let Clark sleep." said Jonathan.

Jonathan and Martha walk out. Chloe and Paige remain. Clark looks at them and smiles.

"I'll be fine." said Clark.

"I'm staying overnight." said Paige.

"Me too." said Chloe.

Jonathan and Martha overhear them, and wave goodbye. They exit the hospital, and climb into their truck. They drive to the Luthor mansion.

Luthor mansion. Jonathan and Martha walk in. Lana, Whitney, Nell, Linda, John, and Lois greet them.

"Chloe and Paige are staying at the hospital." said Martha.

"I've moved in, too. I'm not staying in my apartment alone." said Lois.

"That's good to now. So you'll all be here looking out for each other." said Martha.

"We all better get some sleep, or we won't be able to see Clark until tomorrow afternoon." said Lois.

They all nod, and walk up to their rooms, and eventually all fall asleep.

San Francisco. Manor. The group appears. They vanquish all the demons, warlocks, and darklighters. Piper walks into the kitchen to make a later dinner. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole sit in the living room and talk. Andy arrives, and joins them.

Half hour later, Piper is done with her cooking. The group sits down to eat.

"I hope Clark gets better soon." said Phoebe.

"With his powers back he's bound to." said Piper.

"With The Crone and Seer gone, who is left?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know." said Prue.

Restaurant. Pete and Stacy eat their dinner, and are enjoying themselves. After awhile, they finish their dinner. The two share a long kiss, then pull away. Pete's eyes glow red. Stacy smiles evilly, and Pete follows her out of the restaurant. They walk into an alley. Stacy transforms into The Oracle.

"Those fools failed. But I won't. Now come. We have much to prepare for." said The Oracle.

Pete nods, still hypnotized. The Oracle shimmers out with Pete.

Morning. The sun shines through the manor. Martha, Lana, and Nell finish cooking breakfast. Jonathan, John, Whitney, Lois, and Linda come down to join them. They all eat breakfast together.

"Guys. Pete and Stacy didn't show up for work. Paige went over to check. They left the restaurant, but never went home." said Whitney.

Lana shakes her head.

"I hope he's okay. Considering what happened last night." said Linda.

Whitney and Lana nod, then their vision goes hazy for a minute. Then they see the Underworld and The Oracle talking to them.

"What's going on?" asked Jonathan.

"The Oracle has Pete." said Whitney.

"You stay here. We'll go." said Lana.

Linda, Lana, and Whitney vanish in a flash of fire and water.

Hospital. Paige and Chloe wake up, and see Clark wake up.

"You stayed overnight?" asked Clark.

"Yes. We don't want you to get hurt more, or even worse, be killed." said Paige.

"Nell's husband was killed last night by those demons. We didn't want the same thing to happen to you." said Chloe.

"How are Lana, Lois, and Linda taking the news?" asked Clark.

"They're trying to be strong for Nell, but they secretly feel responsible. They weren't able to save him." said Chloe.

"I know. I just hope I heal faster, so I can get back to saving people again." said Clark.

"And your job at the Daily Planet. Speaking of that I have to go back to work." said Chloe.

Lana, Whitney, and Linda appear in a flash of fire..

"I'll stay here and watch Clark. You two go help find Pete." said Linda.

"We'll explain on the way." said Lana.

Chloe and Paige get up and join them.

"What's wrong with Pete?" asked Clark.

"The Oracle took him. She's the last of the 3 prophetesses." said Paige.

"Hurry. Bring back Pete safely." said Linda.

"We will." said Paige.

Paige orbs out. Chloe vanishes in a splash of water. Linda vanishes in a tornado. Whitney vanishes in a flash of fire.

San Francisco. Halliwell manor. The group orbs/elements in. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole run up to them.

"Is Clark okay?" asked Piper.

"He's fine. But The Oracle kidnapped Pete." said Paige.

"Is Stacy okay?" asked Phoebe.

"I forgot about her. I hope she's okay." said Paige.

"I'm sure she's fine." said Prue.

Underworld. Stacy Jones is chained up to a table. She is awake, but is pretending to be asleep. Pete Ross is standing next to her, still hypnotized. The Oracle walks in.

"Soon I will have a new body, and the powers of the Earth." said The Oracle.

"So that's her plan. She's not going to do this to me. She's in for a great surprise." thought Stacy.

Stacy then raises her hands, and vanishes.

"Where did she go?" asked The Oracle.

Pete looks around, and opens the bonds. Suddenly Pete is hurled into The Oracle, knocking The Oracle unconscious. Pete looks around in confusion.

"Where am I?" asked Pete.

Stacy turns visible next to Pete.

"Stacy?" asked Pete.

Stacy nods.

"What's going on?" asked Pete.

"Talk later. Can you get us out of here?" asked Stacy.

Pete nods, and the duo vanishes in a circle of dirt. The Oracle wakes up, furious.

"You'll pay for this, Stacy Jones. All of you will." said The Oracle, shimmering out.

Halliwell manor. Pete Ross and Stacy Jones appear in a circle of dirt. The Charmed Ones, the 3 Elementals, Cole, and Leo join them.

"Stacy? How did you turn invisible?" asked Pete.

"I'm a witch. I've been imprisoned down there for a couple weeks now." said Stacy.

"Then who was pretending to be you?" asked Paige.

"The Oracle." said Stacy.

"She was studying me to learn the full extent of my powers." said Paige.

"Yes." said Stacy.

"What are your powers?" asked Paige.

"My powers are invisibility, telekinesis, and orbing." said Stacy.

"So you're the child of a whitelighter and a witch." said Paige.

"Yes. Paige. I can't keep this from you anymore. Your father was with someone else after you were given up for adoption. I'm a year younger than you. My mother died in childbirth, and I was given up for adoption. I didn't discover my powers until I was 16." said Stacy.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Paige.

"I'm your half-sister." said Stacy.

"What?" asked Paige.

"I'm your half-sister. Sam Matthews is my father." said Stacy.

"Then it is true." said Paige.

Sam orbs in, and sees his daughters. Stacy and Paige run up to him, and hug him.

"I can't believe my two daughters are together." said Sam.

"I wish we met sooner." said Stacy.

"I know. What's the problem? Leo called for me." said Sam.

"Just so you could meet your other daughter." said Leo.

Paige, Stacy, and Sam hug once more.

"I'm glad you told me." said Paige.

"So in a way Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Chloe, and Clark are related to me through you." said Stacy.

Paige nods.

"I'm not a Charmed One, because I wasn't born from your line." said Stacy.

"We better summon Grams." said Prue.

The group walks upstairs.

Attic. They summon three women. Grams, Patty, and a third unknown woman.

"Who are you?" asked Grams.

"I am Jasmine Atkin. Stacy is my daughter. Sam and I were together for awhile, but I died giving birth to Stacy. Sam gave her up for adoption. He didn't think he could give her what she needed, since he was a whitelighter." said Jasmine.

"So Stacy is from the Atkin line." said Patty.

"Yes. My line is the second most powerful line of witches. After the Halliwell line." said Jasmine.

"Then through Paige and Stacy the two lines are now forever connected." said Grams.

"But you must be careful. Once they discover Stacy is at Atkin witch they will stop at nothing to kill her." said Jasmine.

"Yes. Atkin witches were mostly in the Middle East. Most of them were killed by demons. I was one of the few survivors." said Jasmine.

"Are their any other Atkin witches left beside me?" asked Stacy.

"I don't know. But if you want to find out be careful." said Jasmine.

"I must go and try to see if any of them are still alive." said Stacy.

"I'll go with you." said Paige.

"No. I must go find them on my own. I will come back though. I'm not going to forget my family." said Stacy.

Paige hugs her.

"Be safe. And please write or call once in awhile." said Paige.

"I will. Goodbye, sis. I'll see you again soon." said Stacy, orbing out.

Stacy hugs Jasmine. Jasmine smiles, and vanishes in a flash of white light.

"Paige?" asked Piper.

"Now I have four sisters, and a brother. My family is just growing and growing." said Paige, smiling.

"We have to go know." said Patty.

Patty vanishes in a flash of white light.

"Stay safe all of you. We don't want to see you up here for a long time." said Grams, vanishing in white lights.

The Elders, by a favor to Jasmine and Patty, use their powers to change the Halliwell manor so Paige can move in.

"Thanks. We need to vanquish The Oracle now." said Paige.

The Oracle appears.

"Too late for that. I'm going to kill you all, and take your powers for myself. Then I shall be the supreme being of evil. I shall plunge this world into darkness, and rule it forever." said The Oracle, laughing.

Phoebe tries to levitate, but nothing happens. Paige and Prue try their telekinesis together, but nothing happens. Leo and Paige try to orb but find they can't. Pete, Whitney, Lana, and Chloe try to use their powers but nothing works.

"An anti-orb spell, and these medallions took care of your powers." said The Oracle, who then laughed evilly.

The Oracle reveals two pendants around her arm. One blocks witches attacks, and the other has elements inscribed on it. Cole conjures up an energyball.

"You forgot about me." said Cole.

The Oracle laughs again.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Guess again." said The Oracle.

The Oracle holds up a snow globe. The entire group is sucked inside of it. The Oracle laughs, and shimmers out.

Hospital. Clark and Linda sit there. The Oracle shimmers in.

"You." said Clark.

Linda stands up to fight. The Oracle smiles, and holds up the snow globe. Linda and Clark are sucked right into it.

"Too easy." said The Oracle, shimmering out.

Luthor mansion. Jonathan, Martha, John, Nell, and Lois sit there worried. The Oracle shimmers in.

"Who are you?" asked Martha.

"Time for you to join your family." said The Oracle.

Jonathan, Martha, Nell, and Lois are sucked into the snow globe. The Oracle grabs the struggling John, and shimmers out.

Underworld. The Oracle shimmers in, and places the viewing globe onto a pedestal. It shines a beam of light revealing an image. She laughs as she sees the group try to figure out where they are. John is chained up to the wall. The Oracle activates an old spell. John screams as he vanishes in a flash of red light. She smiles.

Another dimension. The group appears in a field, and looks around in astonishment.

"Where are we?" asked Jonathan.

"Welcome to my reality." said a voice.

The group looks up to see The Oracle in the sky.

"Your powers don't work here. You must survive without them. If you're up to the challenge you'll find the exit." said The Oracle.

The Oracle then vanishes from the sky, which returns to its normal blue.

"We have to find shelter." said Piper.

The group walks forward. The Oracle reappears in the sky.

"By the way, did I mention you'd be separated?" asked The Oracle.

Most of the group vanishes in a blinding white light. Those that remained open their eyes. Leo, Martha, Paige, and Lois stand there alone. The Oracle's laughter is heard everywhere as her image vanishes from the sky.

"We've got to find them." said Paige.

They begin searching to find them.

Mountain top. Prue, Cole, Pete, and Nell appear, and begin searching for a way down.

Beach. Piper, Linda, Lana, and Whitney appear, and see the mountain in the distance. They begin to walk forward to find it.

Forest. Clark, Jonathan, Chloe, and Phoebe appear. They see the mountain and walk forwards to find it.

Underworld. A red portal opens. The Oracle smiles. An 18 year old boy walks out. He has long, brown hair, and is wearing a red tanktop and black pants.

Aman/Source- evil; John-good.

"Welcome, what is your name?" asked The Oracle.

"My name is Aman." said the teenager.

"Excellent." said The Oracle.

The Oracle knew where she had sent him. She had sent him to another dimension where time goes faster, and he had been beaten, and had extensive training to become a powerful force of evil.

"What powers do you have?" asked The Oracle.

Aman grabs The Oracle by the throat, forming a Source fireball.

"Let me go." said The Oracle.

"I've gained the Powers of the Source. Not his essence. Just his powers." said Aman.

Aman dropped The Oracle to the ground.

"So what have you accomplished?" asked Aman.

The Oracle shows him what she's done. Aman sees his brother, his sister, his parents, and the others.

"You mean you've imprisoned them. That's why they never came to rescue me." said Aman.

Suddenly Aman's eyes turn black. He tries to struggle, but fails. The Source had another host once more. He then kills The Oracle with a fireball. He then looks at the image of the Charmed Ones and families, and smirks.

"Finally, Superman, the Charmed Ones, and the ones they care for will finally be destroyed." said Source.

Egypt. Stacy Atkin orbs in, and begins searching for her lost family members. She walks towards a cave. White lights form into Jasmine Atkin.

"Mom?" asked Stacy.

"The Charmed Ones, her family, and friends are in danger. The Oracle kidnapped them. Even worse she's sent one of them to the demon dimension." said Jasmine.

"Not that place." said Stacy, horrified.

"Yes. Jonathan and Martha adopted Clark and Paige, but John was their only child they had together. Just like you are my only child." said Jasmine.

"Where are they now?" asked Stacy.

"In The Oracle's dimension. John now has the Source's essence in him. You must go and save your family. Or there will be no Atkins or Halliwells left." said Jasmine.

Stacy nods, and Jasmine vanishes in white lights. Her appearing wasn't a shock to her. Jasmine had found a way to come to her daughter from time to time. Soon she knew she would become a whitelighter. But who was Stacy's whitelighter?

"I better check in. DAD!" said Stacy.

Sam orbs in.

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

"Egypt. I was looking for the surviving Atkins, but now I have to go to the Underworld. Paige and the rest of the Charmed Ones have been captured along with Superman, Supergirl, the Elementals, and other innocent people." said Stacy.

"Hurry. I'll take you there, since you've never been there yourself before." said Sam.

Stacy nods, and they orb out.

Underworld. Source stands there with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent. The final sibling is coming. Soon no one will be left to oppose me." said Source, laughing.


	8. Stacy to the Rescue

John Kent, Alan Wyatt, Jasmine Atkin, and Stacy Atkin are my characters. The Atkin line is also my idea. The rest of the characters belong to Smallville, Charmed, and DC Comics.

* * *

Field. Leo, Martha, Paige, and Lois continue walking, hoping to find help.

"Without our powers it's going to take longer to find the others." said Leo.

Martha stays behind them. Paige and Lois turns to talk to her. Leo scouts ahead.

"Mom?" asked Paige.

"Clark's still hurt. Even though he got his powers back, and now he doesn't have them here. I don't know if he can survive without the machine." said Martha.

"We will find Clark. And the others who are with him will help him. We'll all get back together, vanquish The Oracle, and all be back home safe and sound." said Paige.

Martha smiles.

"But next time could you leave us out of it?" asked Lois.

"Promise." said Paige.

Lois, Paige and Martha catch up with Leo. The group soon makes it to the base of the mountain.

"I hope we find them soon." said Paige.

Mountain. The group walks down in this order. Cole, Prue, Nell, and Pete. Nell is in the middle, and the tears are now flowing freely.

"Mrs. Lang? Are you alright?" asked Pete.

"I had to be a mom and a sister to Lana, because our parents died in the meteor crash. And now Peter's dead. And if I lose Lana, I don't know what I'll do." said Nell.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. We'll find all of them." said Pete.

"What I'm mostly concerned about is Clark. The Seer injured him pretty badly. We have to get to him." said Cole.

"He's right. Mrs. Lang, we have to go slow and steady. And pay attention to where we are going." said Prue.

The group finally makes it to the bottom, and see Paige, Leo, Lois, and Martha at the bottom. The small group runs towards them.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright." said Leo.

"But Piper, Linda, Lana, John, Phoebe, Chloe, Jonathan, and Clark are still out there." said Prue.

"Then should we wait here or go find them." said Prue.

"We're all worried about our family and friends, especially Clark. I think we should stay here for awhile to rest and recover. A lot has happened today, and that mountain climb probably took it out of us more than we care to mention." said Leo.

"Then we wait." said Prue.

The group sits down to rest. They hope the others are surviving and not hurt.

Beach. Piper, Linda, Lana, and Whitney are walking around. Linda tries to fly and ends up on her back. Whitney helps her up.

"I hope the others are okay." said Linda.

"Especially Clark. I know it was just an arm, but The Oracle, the Seer, or someone else could have hurt him more severely by magic." said Piper.

"It would take this long?" asked Linda.

"There is such a thing as delayed magic." said Piper.

"Magic sounds confusing." said Linda.

"I know. I'm glad I just have wind powers. Not spell casting. I don't think I'd make a good witch." said Lana.

"I think you'd make a great witch. I doubt I would though." said Whitney.

"All of you would make good witches. But back to the subject. We need to find Clark, my sisters, and the others, before The Oracle decides to send demons after us, or come in here after us." said Piper.

"You're right. Let's go." said Linda.

Linda, Lana, Whitney, and Piper walk from the beach and see a forest. They walk towards it.

Forest. Clark, Jonathan, Chloe, and Phoebe are walking through the forest.

"Are you sure you're okay son?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes. My arm's healed up a lot when I got my powers back. It's not back to normal, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to." said Clark.

"Are they animals in this forest?" asked Chloe.

"Probably Lions, Tigers, and Bears." said Phoebe, joking.

"Lions?" asked Chloe.

"Tigers?" asked Jonathan.

"And bears." said Phoebe.

"Oh, my." said Chloe.

The group laughs, and doesn't notice Clark wince. He is more hurt than he's letting on.

"We better go find the others before The Oracle shows up." said Phoebe, now getting serious.

"You're right. But which way should we go?" asked Chloe.

"Let's go straight, and see where that takes us." said Phoebe.

Clark, Jonathan, Phoebe, and Chloe walk forward towards the beach. Suddenly the ground begins shaking. Clark and Chloe fall into the hole.

"CLARK!" yelled Jonathan.

"Chloe?" asked Clark.

"Clark. I think I broke my leg." said Chloe.

"No. Chloe. Come on, get up." said Clark.

"I can't. It's broken." said Chloe.

"Dad, get help. Chloe's leg is broken, and my arm is still hurting." said Clark.

"I'll be back. You stay here, Mr. Kent." said Phoebe.

Phoebe runs away, while Jonathan begins looking for some vine or rope to pull them up. A few feet away, Linda, Piper, Lana, and Whitney are walking along, enjoying themselves. They are telling jokes to pass the time.

"PIPER! PRUE! PAIGE! LEO! COLE!" yelled a familiar voice.

"That's Phoebe. PHOEBE! THIS IS PIPER. LANA, WHITNEY, AND LINDA ARE WITH ME!" yelled Piper.

"COME TOWARDS ME. CLARK AND CHLOE FELL INTO A HOLE, AND NOW CHLOE'S LEG IS BROKEN!" YELLED PHOEBE.

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" yelled Piper.

The 4 new friends share worried glances, as they run towards where Phoebe was shouting. They soon make it to Phoebe. Phoebe leads them back to Jonathan.

"Clark? Chloe?" asked Lana.

"Lana is that you?" asked Clark.

"I found Whitney, Lana, Piper, and Linda." said Phoebe.

"Too bad Linda doesn't have her strength." said Chloe, wincing.

"I have some rope. I had it with me, when we were taken." said Lana.

"Can you help us up?" asked Clark.

"Sure." said Lana.

Whitney takes the rope from Lana, and lowers it. Clark ties the rope around Chloe. Whitney and Jonathan begin pulling up. Piper, Phoebe, Lana, and Linda help them pull Chloe up. Once Chloe is up, they set her down, and lower the rope back down. They then pull Clark up. Lana has a med kit, and bandages up Chloe and Clark as best as she can.

"I'm not a nurse or a doctor but this should hold until we can get you both to a hospital." said Lana.

The rest of them had built a stretcher for Chloe. Jonathan and Whitney put Chloe on it, and raise it above their heads to carry it. Piper and Phoebe walk ahead of them. Lana, Linda, and Clark follow them at the end.

"I hope we find the others before it's too late for all of us." said Chloe.

Underworld.

"Oh but it will be too late. You won't just have broken limbs. You'll all be dead." said The Source, who had been watching the groups.

Suddenly a swirl of orbs forms into Stacy Atkin.

"I knew you would come." said The Source, turning to face her.

"Who are you?" asked Stacy.

"Part of me is known as the son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, John Kent. But I am also The Source." said The Source.

"Let John go." said Stacy.

"I lost my last host, Clark Kent. I'm not going to lose another one." said The Source.

Stacy flings him backwards, and grabs The Oracle's snow globe with her telekinesis.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked The Source, hurling a fireball.

"I've got to be going. Chow." said Stacy, orbing out with the snow globe.

The fireball impacts the wall. The Source flames out.

Halliwell manor. Stacy orbs in. She recites a spell, blocking evil magic from arriving. Just then there is a knock at the door. Stacy opens it. Standing on the porch is Darryl Morris and Lex Luthor.

"Excuse me, may we come in?" asked Darryl.

"Sure. Sorry but my sisters aren't here right now." said Stacy.

"Sisters?" asked Darryl, confused.

"Yeah. Paige is my half-sister." said Stacy.

"Where are Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige?" asked Darryl.

"I can't find Clark, Lana, Nell, Whitney, Chloe, Jonathan, Martha, Pete, or John." said Lex.

"What's that?" asked Darryl, pointing to the snow globe.

"Family heirloom." said Stacy.

Darryl nods, figuring it has something to do with magic.

"Look. They just stepped out. They'll be back soon. I'll have them call you. Maybe they went out to meet Clark and others, to plan for Clark and Chloe's wedding." said Stacy.

"That must be it. Okay. I'll hope to hear from them soon." said Lex.

Lex kisses Stacy on the hand, and waves goodbye. He exits the manor, and walks into his limo. He gets into his limo, and closes the door. The limo drives away. Darryl walks into the manor, and closes the door.

"Alright. I want answers." said Darryl.

"What answers?" asked Stacy.

"You don't know then do you?" asked Darryl.

"Know what?" asked Stacy.

"I know Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are witches. They just haven't been in touch with me in awhile. And since when is Paige related to a friend of Lex Luthor?" said Darryl.

"Well, this is a long story. You better sit down. I'm going to get the Book." said Stacy, orbing out.

Darryl sits down on the sofa.

"I'll never get used to that." said Darryl.

Attic. Stacy orbs in, and takes the Book of Shadows from the podium, and a punch of potions and ingredients. Then orbs out.

Living room. Stacy orbs back in with the stuff, and sets it on a table. Then walks into the kitchen, and returns with a big pot to mix the stuff in.

"What are you doing?" asked Darryl.

"I've already cast a spell to block evil magic from entering the house. It's not well-known, and I'm not sure how long it will last. So I'm going to create vanquishing potions, and hopefully find a way to free the others." said Stacy.

Stacy shows him the snow globe, before setting it down. Suddenly the window blinds close, and the lights turn off, blocking all light. The snow globe projects an image onto the wall showing the witches, Elementals, the Kents, and everyone else there.

"Chloe and Clark are hurt." said Stacy.

"You better explain what's going on." said Darryl.

Stacy nods, and they sit down, as she begins to explain everything. The Charmed Ones, the Elementals, Superman, and everything else.

Dimension. Mountain. Prue, Pete, Nell, Paige, Leo, Lois, and Martha are sitting down. Cole walks back to join them.

"Find anything?" asked Leo.

"I thought I heard faint yelling but it was probably the wind." said Cole.

"Or it could have been one of the others yelling for help." said Pete.

"We've got to move now, and find them." said Lois.

Cole, Prue, Paige, Leo, Pete, Nell, Lois, and Martha leave to find the others.

"CLARK!" yelled Paige.

"PIPER!" yelled Leo.

"PHOEBE!" yelled Cole.

"CHLOE!" yelled Pete.

"JONATHAN!" yelled Martha.

"LINDA!" yelled Lois.

"LANA!" yelled Nell.

"WHITNEY!" yelled Prue.

"Try again." said Nell.

"CLARK!" yelled Paige.

"PIPER!" yelled Leo.

"PHOEBE!" yelled Cole.

"CHLOE!" yelled Pete.

"JONATHAN!" yelled Martha.

"LINDA!" yelled Lois.

"LANA!" yelled Nell.

"WHITNEY!" yelled Prue.

Nearby, Piper, Phoebe, Chloe, Clark, Linda, Lana, Jonathan and Whitney are nearby. They hear voices.

"CLARK!" "PIPER!" "PHOEBE!" "CHLOE!" "JONATHAN!" "LINDA!" "LANA!" "WHITNEY!"

"It's the others." said Chloe.

Piper and Phoebe run ahead, while Lois and Linda help Clark walk forward. Whitney and Jonathan are still carrying Chloe.

Forest. The 2 groups finally meet. A touching reunion follows. Jonathan, Martha, Clark, and Paige hug. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hug. Linda, Lois, Nell, and Lana hug. Leo hugs Piper. Cole hugs Phoebe. Chloe and Clark hug. The group now stands together looking towards the darkened sky.

"Guys. Not that this is wonderful to be back together again. But unless we escape, we could just be separated again." said Piper.

"Cole. Maybe you still have your powers." said Piper.

"Why?" asked Cole.

"You are an avatar." said Phoebe.

Cole waves his hands and the entire group vanishes.

Halliwell manor. The entire group reappears in the manor, behind the sofa.

"Everyone alright?" asked Stacy.

"We'll know soon enough." said Cole.

Leo heals Clark's arm and Chloe's leg. Then he heals everyone else of their minor injuries.

"Let's go beat The Oracle." said Paige.

"You guy's the New The Source killed The Oracle. By the way he's taken over John's body." said Stacy.

"We have to go save him." said Paige.

"Darryl, can you take Jonathan, Martha, Nell and Lois to the station, while we handle this? We don't want them to get hurt." said Prue.

Darryl nods, and walks out with Jonathan, Martha, Nell, and Lois.

"Okay. We all have our powers back. We have to stop The Oracle." said Piper.

Stacy reaches down for the snow globe, and throws it onto the floor, smashing it to bits.

"Now no one can be trapped in there again." said Stacy.

Just then a flash of fire forms into The Source.

"Not again." whispered Phoebe.

"John, snap out of this." said Clark.

"The spell wore off quicker than I thought." thought Stacy.

The Source throws an energyball, hurling Clark and Linda into the left wall. The Source throws another energyball hurling Pete, Whitney, and Lana into the right wall. The Source throws an energyball which hurls Paige, Leo, and Phoebe into the back wall. They are all knocked unconscious. Piper, Prue, Stacy, and Chloe stand together.

"No Power of four. No Power of four. No Elemental combinations. Just thjree3 witches and the power of wind. This should be simple." said The Source.

"Wrong. The power of wind is what will defeat you." said Chloe.

Piper freezes him for a couple seconds. Chloe raises her hands, and a tornado appears, distracting him. Prue then flings him into the wall, knocking him into the stairs. Stacy throws a power stripping potion, stripping John of his powers, and The Source's essence, finally destroying The Source for good. John falls to the ground. The brown robes on John's body vanish and are replaced by a black tanktop, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. The others who had been knocked unconscious awaken in time to see the power removal and the clothes changing.

"John!" said Clark.

Clark and Paige run up to him.

"John, you okay?" asked Paige.

John nods.

"John, how old are you?" asked Paige.

"18 years old." said John.

"You were in the hell dimension for eight years. Right?" said Stacy.

John nods.

"Wait. Hell dimension?" asked Paige.

"I was in there for five years. I know how it is. I was a prisoner, tortured, and nearly killed. I was rescued by my whitelighter." said Stacy.

A swirl of blue orbs forms into Jonathan, Martha, Lois, Nell, and a guy. The four arrivals hug John, and make him feel safe. The new guy has short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He is wearing a blue checkered shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Stacy, who is this?" asked Paige.

"This is my whitelighter, Alan." said Stacy.

"Alan?" asked Leo.

"Leo?" asked Alan.

Leo and Alan stare at each other and hug.

"What's going on?" asked Stacy.

"Alan and I are brothers." said Leo.

"I was in World War 2 with him. I was one of the injured soldiers in the camp that he left to save the ones in the field." said Alan.

"I haven't seen you in over forty years." said Leo.

Leo and Alan hug again, with tears coming down their face. The others stand there in shock.

"Well, looks like we'll may have two weddings, or even a double wedding." Paige.

Paige, Leo, and Stacy orb out. A half hour later, Leo, Stacy, and Paige orb back in. Leo has food, snacks, and drinks. Paige and Stacy have music. The group eats, and then dances, enjoying the time together, knowing that most of them will be returning to Smallville and Metropolis the following day. Clark picks up the phone, and calls Lex.

San Francisco. Hotel. Lex picks up his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Lex.

Scene changes when each person talks.

"Hi, Lex. It's Clark." said Clark.

"Where are you?" asked Lex.

"San Francisco. We left to plan a party. I'm at Paige's house. Come join us. We're going back to Metropolis soon. I doubt we'll all be together like this until the wedding. Which probably won't be for a few months." said Clark.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. But Clark, enjoy yourself. You've looked a little uptight." said Lex.

"I'll see you later then." said Clark, hanging up.

Hotel. Lex smiles, and walks out of the hotel. Just then a cab drives up. A man walks out of the cab. Lex recognizes him instantly. He is wearing a blue tanktop and black jeans.

"Lucas. What is it this time? Gambling debts?" asked Lex.

"Worse. Death." said Lucas, falling to the ground.

A bullet is lodged in his back. Lex runs up to him.

"Lucas? Lucas! I've got to get you to a doctor." said Lex.

Forgetting the party, Lex drags Lucas to the limousine, and drives away to the hotel.

Manor. Denise Morris, Darryl's wife arrived to join in the celebrations. Most of them divided into dancing pairs. Phoebe and Cole. Piper and Leo. Jonathan and Martha. Clark and Chloe. Pete and Stacy. Whitney and Lana.


	9. Familes and Powers

Kents: John and Martha Kent adopted Paige Kent and Clark Kent. John and Martha had a son, and named him John.

Wyatt/Halliwells: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are Paige's half-sisters. Victor is Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's dad. Patty, who was killed by a water demon, is Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's mother. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is Piper and Leo's son. Penny, who is also dead, is Patty's mother, and the grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Leo and Alan are twin brothers. Alan is Stacy's whitelighter.

Matthews/Atkin/Halliwell: Sam Matthews is Stacy and Paige's father. Stacy is Paige's half-sister. Jasmine is Stacy's mother.

Lang/Lane: Lois's family adopted Linda. Linda is Clark's biological cousin. Nell is Lana's aunt. Lois and Lana are cousins.

Luthor: Lucas and Lex are half-brothers. They had the same father, Lionel Luthor.

Morris: Darryl and Denise Morris are married.

Sullvian: Jack is Chloe's dad.

Engaged: Glen Jackson and Paige Matthews.

Married: Clark and Chloe Kent; Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell; Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner; Lana Lang and Whitney Fordman.

Powers:

Elementals- Pete/earth; Whitney/fire; Lana/wind; Chloe/water.

Prue Trudeau- Telekinesis/Astral Projection

Piper Wyatt- Freezing/Exploding

Phoebe Turner- Premonition/Levitation

Paige Kent- Orbing/Telekinesis/Freezing/Explosion/Premonition/Levitation

Stacy Atkins- Invisibility/Telekinesis/Orbing.

Penny Halliwell- telekinesis

Patty Halliwell- freezing/premonitions

Jasmine Atkins- telekinesis

Cole Turner- Vanishing/Enegyballs/Telekinesis/Time Travel

Whitelighters- Sam, Leo, & Alan(orbing/healing/shape shifting/sensing charges).

Other- Clark/Superman & Linda/Supergirl(x-ray vision/strength/speed/flight/heat beam eyes, etc.).

Villains: Katrina, Teres, & Jade(shimmering/energyballs); Ian(cloning); Emily(walk through walls); Alicia(teleport herself and objects); Eric(steal others' powers).

Cast:

San Francisco- Prue; Phoebe; Piper; Paige; Leo; Cole; Stacy; Victor; Alan.

Metropolis- Clark; Linda; Pete; Whitney; Lana; Chloe; Lois; Nell; Jonathan; Martha; John; Lex.

Deceased: Penny; Patty; Jasmine; Lionel.

country house- Dr. Bryce; Dr. Garner; Ian; Emily; Alicia; Eric.

Author's Note: Smallville has Lois and Chloe as cousins, but they created Chloe for the series, so they are using an alternate universe. Just like fanfictions, I guess. But I saw a Supergirl movie, where Supergirl met Lana Lang, who said that Lois was her cousin. I went by the movie when I started this. So in this fic, Lana and Lois are cousins.


	10. A Missing Elemental Pt 1

It's been one month. Lucas has been in a coma at Metropolis General for the past month.

* * *

San Francisco. P3.Piper grabs a broom from the back room. She looks at her watch. It's 8:00 PM.

"Now I'm almost sorry I gave Jeremy the day off. But then again, he has been overworked." said Piper.

A warlock blinks in. Piper sees him. He throws an energyball at her. Piper dodges it, but the broom is turned to ashes.

"Hey. That broom belonged to my mother." said Piper.

Piper throws her hands and blows the warlock up. She sighs and enters the backroom to get another broom. The ashes reform into the warlock. He holds an energyball, and walks towards the room.

"Nowhere to run, witch?" said warlock.

Piper turns around to face him. The warlock closes the door behind him.

"Are you insane? That door locks from the outside." said Piper.

"But I have a way to escape. Too bad you don't." said warlock.

Piper throws up her hands to explode him, but nothing happens. She then tries to freeze him, but that also fails. He walks towards her as the energyball in his hand gets bigger.

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"My name is Kel. Looks like I'm your worst nightmare." said Kel.

Piper looks for a weapon to use, and tosses the broom at him. He grabs it, and flings it back at Piper. The impact hurls Piper into the back wall, which knocks down a bookshelf. The bookshelf and its contents fall on top of Piper. Piper tries to push it off, but he steps on the bookcase, pushing it down onto her body, trapping her. In his right hand, he still holds an energyball.

"Now it's time to get my glory. I'll achieve something no one has ever done. Destroy a Charmed One." said Kel.

Metropolis. Metropolis General. Lex Luthor stands outside Lucas's room, while doctors try to keep him alive. The elevator opens. Clark Kent and Chloe Kent walk out of it. They walk down the hall and join Lex.

"Lex. Are you alright?" asked Clark.

"How is Lucas?" asked Chloe.

"Barely surviving." said Lex.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Clark.

"No. I've had a couple guards here all night watching him. He slept peacefully last night. But there's a problem." said Lex.

"What problem?" asked Chloe.

"He won't wake up." said Lex.

"Is it those same guys who attacked him in Smallville a few years ago?" asked Clark.

"No. I've looked into that. I paid his tab, when I put him into hiding. But after my father died, he went out of hiding, and began gambling again. But I've bailed him out whenever I could. Clark. I wish I knew who did this to him." said Lex.

"I'm sorry, Lex." said Chloe.

"It's okay. He'll wake up. But I still need to find out who did this to him." said Lex.

"If you need any help let us know? We are journalists. Remember that." said Chloe.

Chloe pulls Clark to the side, while Lex enters Lucas's room to see if he's improving.

"Clark. I've got to get back to the Planet. Stay here and be here for Lex." said Chloe.

Chloe gives Clark another kiss, before walking down the hall. Clark walks back to Lex to comfort him.

Parking lot. Chloe walks to her car. She opens her purse, and drops her keys. She picks them up, and sees in the window, a masked man walking towards her. Chloe grabs her keys, and opens her car. The man grabs Chloe, and puts a cloth over her mouth. Chloe drops her purse. It slides under her car. Its contents slide out onto the ground.

"Chloe Kent. Since you are here, it proves that you are working on the Lucas Luthor case. Let me give you an exclusive." said man.

Chloe struggles, and begins to feel drowsy.

"He's used chloroform." thought Chloe.

Chloe struggles, but finally passes out. The man drags Chloe, and drops the rag, which lands underneath the car. The man drags Chloe to the car, and locks her in his trunk. He gets into his car, and drives away. Chloe's purse still lies underneath the car, and the driver's car door remains open.

Daily Planet. Lois is on her computer finishing up a story. Her cell phone rings. Lois pulls it out of her pocket, and turns it on.

"Hello?" asked Lois.

"Lois. It's Clark. Is Chloe there yet?" asked Clark.

"No. She isn't here. Do you want me to give her a call?" asked Lois.

"I already tried. She has her cell phone turned off." said Clark.

"Well, she'll be here soon. You should get here too." said Lois.

"Alright. See you in a few minutes." said Clark.

Lois hangs up, and continues her work.

Hospital. Clark walks up to Lex.

"I've got to go now. But if you need me, give me a call." said Clark.

"Of course." said Lex.

Clark walks down the hall to the exit.

Parking lot. Clark walks out, and sees Chloe's car. He runs towards it, super fast. He sees no one is there.

"CHLOE! CHLOE!" yelled Clark.

Clark pulls out his cell phone, and calls Chloe. He hears her cell phone ring. He walks towards the car, and looks underneath the car. He sees Chloe's purse, cell phone, make up, etc, on the ground beneath her car. He reaches for it, but then remembers this is a crime scene. He steps away from the car, and pulls out his cell phone, and dials a number.

"Lois. It's Clark. Chloe's been kidnapped." said Clark.

Social Services. The phone rings. Whitney picks it up.

"Hello?" asked Whitney.

"Whitney. It's Lois. I've got Clark on 3-way. Here, you talk to him." said Lois.

"Chloe's been kidnapped. I need you guys here at the hospital. Help me find clues. Before the police get here." said Clark.

"On our way." said Whitney, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" asked Lana.

"Chloe's disappeared. Clark is assuming she's been kidnapped, but he won't know until the cops examine the crime scene." said Whitney.

"Let me guess. Clark needs our help before the cops get there." said Pete.

"Yep." said Whitney.

Pete runs into the office, and tells them they have to go for a family emergency. Their boss, Pete's uncle, let's them go. Pete, Lana, and Whitney run out of the office, and into an alley. Lana vanishes in a tornado. Whitney vanishes in a circle of fire. Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt.

Daily Planet. An elevator rises up. Linda walks up with a few boxes of doughnuts, and sets them on a table. Lois and many other workers get the doughnuts. Lois had already brought coffee. Lois and Linda now sit at their desks side by side, eating doughnuts, and drinking coffee.

"Clark and Chloe aren't here yet?" asked Linda.

"No. Linda. Clark called. Chloe's missing. He think she was kidnapped. I think Supergirl should make an appearance." whispered Lois.

Linda heads to Perry's office. He lets her leave for a couple hours. Linda runs into the bathroom, and changes into Supergirl. Then flies out the window, heading for the hospital.

Hospital. A tornado forms into Lana. A circle of fire forms into Whitney. A circle of dirt forms into Pete. Supergirl also flies in from the sky, and lands. The cops are slowly arriving.

"Clark, Pete, Lana, Whitney. Stand aside. Let me talk to the police. Can't have you guys involved." said Linda.

The others nod, and step back. The police arrived, followed by the media. Among them was Lois Lane.

"Supergirl? Do you know if Mrs. Kent is alright? "asked Lois.

"Mr. Kent discovered she was missing, an hour ago. He called the police, and the Daily Planet to let them know. The police did find evidence of chloroform, which means she may have been drugged, and taken somewhere else." said Linda.

Lois and others continue to question Linda, while Lana steps to the side, and makes a call to Paige.

San Francisco. Stacy sits in her chair at her desk. She wipes tears away, but finally can't stop it. Paige walks up to her.

"Stacy? Are you okay?" asked Paige.

"No. I'm not. You're the only family I have left Paige." said Stacy, crying.

Paige hugs Stacy.

"What do you mean? Jasmine sent you after looking for your family." said Paige.

"No. They're all dead. All of them." said Stacy.

Paige drags Stacy to the side, avoiding glances of concern and pity from other social workers, or patients.

"Stacy. It's okay. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and I can take care of you. We're all family." said Paige.

"No. They're your half-sisters, Paige. You only biological relatives." said Stacy.

"But even though we aren't related by blood, Clark is my brother. And my parents will always be my parents even if they never gave birth to me. But just because I have a big family, doesn't mean I don't love you any less than the rest of them." said Paige.

"You really mean that." said Stacy.

"Of course. And Pete has a crush on you. Maybe you should take a visit to Metropolis." said Paige.

"I know. But I don't want to leave you, either." said Stacy.

"Why not we go together? We could visit Pete and all of the others. Besides the wedding's coming up soon." said Paige.

"Alright. Let's go." said Stacy.

Paige picks up her cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Paige.

"Paige. It's Lana. Chloe's missing. There is evidence of chloroform here." said Lana.

"Slow down. What's going on?" asked Paige.

"Clark found Chloe's car empty. The police found Chloe's purse underneath her car, and a rag dipped in chloroform." said Lana.

"Oh, no." said Paige.

"We need your help. Linda and Clark will have to be you know who, and plus all of us have jobs." said Lana.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Paige.

"Come here, and scry for them. If they're hurt, Whitney, Pete, and I can go with you and find them. I hope she's alright." said Lois.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there." said Paige.

Paige hangs up. Her boss, Mr. Ross, walks out.

"Family emergency?" asked Mr. Ross.

"Yes. We've got to go." said Paige.

"Paige. Stacy. The review board called. They're reviewing people at our practice. I've been lenient on both of you, not just because you are Pete's friends, but because you're two of our best social workers. But your constant sick days, tardiness, and leaving early for "family emergencies", the board is going to look at that. Regardless of the cases you've solved, if you don't get your act together, you might be fired." said Mr. Ross.

"We understand sir, but we have to go." said Paige.

Paige turns on her cell phone, as she exits the social services. Stacy runs out after her.

"Piper, come on. Pick up." said Paige.

"Hi this is Piper Wyatt. I'm busy working at my club, or spending time with my family at home. Leave a message at the beep." said message.

The message beeps. Paige sighs.

"Piper, it's Paige. Lana called me. Clark and Chloe are missing. I'm taking a trip to Metropolis. May be an all day trip. If you get this message, call me back." said Paige.

Paige then walks into an alley. Stacy runs after her.

"You didn't get Piper?" asked Stacy.

"No. I'll try Phoebe." said Paige.

A warlock blinks in behind them, and walks towards them. A news reporter is nearby with a cameraman filming the suburban life. She sees the man following the two women.

"Wait. We could have a story about stalking. It's better than this boring crap we've been filming." said news reporter.

The camera man sets up his equipment so they can film this in case he attacks them.

Newspaper. Phoebe is examining fan mail. Her cell phone rings.

"Phoebe. It's Paige. I can't get Piper's cell. Just wanted to tell you I'm going to Metropolis. My brother needs me. Chloe's disappeared." said Paige.

"Well, hurry back. You never know when something unusual might happen. If you get my point." said Phoebe.

"Right. But can you tell Prue and Piper for me? I kind of ran out of time." said Paige.

"Sure. I'll call them, right now." said Phoebe.

"Thanks." said Paige.

Phoebe hands up, and then walks out of her office. She enters Prue's office.

"Prue. Paige is going to Metropolis. Family stuff." said Phoebe.

"Well. Does she need us?" asked Prue.

"No, besides Linda, Lana, Pete, and Whitney can help out if she needs it. Besides we should be here in case something happens at home. Do you know where Piper is? Paige told me her cell phone is off." said Phoebe.

"I'll call the club. If she's not there, then I'll call home. You just get back to your fan mail and advice column." said Prue.

Phoebe nods, and heads back to her office. Prue picks up her cell phone, and begins calling.

Club. The phone rings, but no one answers. Prue astral projects into the club. She hears the sounds of screams.

"Piper. LEO!" yelled Prue.

Leo orbs in.

"Prue? What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Piper's in there. Maybe with something demonic. And I astral projected here. If someone walks in, and sees me sleeping, I could get reprimanded." said Prue.

"Right. Sorry. Let's orb in there." said Leo.

Leo grabs Prue, and orbs into the storage room.

Room. Leo orbs in with Prue, who kicks the warlock, hurling him into the door. Leo pushes the shelf off, and heals Piper's injuries.

"Get Piper to safety. I'll take care of this guy." said Prue.

Leo nods and orbs out with Piper.

"Big mistake witch." said warlock, throwing an energyball at Prue.

Prue astrals behind him. She grabs a knife from the floor, and stabs the warlock. He screams and explodes. His body is now ashes. Prue smirks, and astrals back into her body.

Manor. Piper and Leo orb in. The phone rings. Piper picks it up.

"Piper. It's Prue. The warlock's dead. Bye the way, Paige is going to Metropolis. Chloe's missing. Clark thinks she was kidnapped." said Prue.

"Oh, no. Do they know anything else?" asked Piper.

"No. Paige is probably going over and then scry for her." said Prue.

"I hope she'll be okay." said Piper.

"Stacy's going with her. Lana, Whitney, Pete, Linda, and Clark are there also. She'll have plenty of help." said Prue.

"I guess you're right. Well, Leo and I are going back to the club to clean up. Being a witch definitely has it's disadvantages." said Piper

"Yeah. See you tonight, Piper." said Prue.

The two sisters hang up. Leo and Piper orb back to the club to begin cleaning it up.

Alley. The warlock throws an energyball. Stacy sees it, and pulls Paige down. The energyball hits the wall behind them, leaving behind huge scorch marks. The warlock throws another energyball at her. Stacy and Paige dodge it again, but they are now backed up into a corner.

"Energyball!" said Paige.

The energyball vanishes from the air and reappears in Paige's hand. She throws it at the warlock, blowing him up into ashes. Paige looks around. Stacy grabs Paige's hands, and the two half-sisters orb away in blue lights. Just then a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, and wearing a tan business suit, and holding a microphone walks out from behind a bush.

"This is Janice Riggs. You saw it here. The supernatural happening on TV. Back to you, Justin." said news reporter.

The cameraman turns it off.

"Did you get all of it, Jack?" asked woman.

"Yes." said Jack, the cameraman.

"That'll show News Channel 4 to fire me. Wait until they get a load of this story. I can think of the headlines. "Witches are Among Us", "Are we Safe from the Witches?" said Janice.

"We should get this to the office if you want to air it." said Jack.

"This is an exclusive story. Just wait until San Francisco sees it." said Janice.

Janice and Jack walk up to a van. Jack packs the camera equipment in the truck, and climbs into the driver seat. Janice climbs into the passenger seat. They close their doors. Jack starts the car, and drives away.


	11. A Missing Elemental Pt 2

Warehouse. A car drives up. Chloe is dragged out. She is still unconscious. The man who had kidnapped her ties her to a chair. Chloe begins to wake up, and her blindfold is removed. Her eyes widen in fear as she sees a figure emerge from the shadows.

"No. You died." said Chloe.

"Well, Miss Kent. Let's see if we can find out what you know." asked a familiar voice.

"So when do we go after Clark Kent?" asked the man who kidnapped Chloe.

"Patience. We have to wait for our other partners and guests to arrive." said voice.

The man who kidnapped her then puts her back to sleep using the chloroform.

"This was a brilliant plan." said the man.

The figure nods, pulls out a gun, and shoots the man, who falls down, dead.

"I can't have any witnesses." said the figure.

The figure then turns on the lamp, revealing who he is. Lionel Luthor. He smiles as men arrive with machinery. Men put Chloe onto a cot, and set her up.

"Soon we'll discover if you know the mystery of Clark Kent." said Lionel.

Soon others arrive.

"Ian, Helen, Dr. Garner, so good to see all of you." said Lionel.

"What do you want?" asked Helen.

"I spent my time tracking you down. Now you will work with me to kidnap Clark Kent, and find out his secrets." said Lionel.

"He has super powers. What else is there to know about him?" said Ian.

"Super powers? What kind?" asked Dr. Garner.

"Heat beam eyes, super strength, x-ray vision, and super speed." said Ian.

"That's just two short of Superman. Superman has super hearing and can fly too." said Helen.

"Is it possible that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person?" asked Lionel.

"Only one way to find out." said Ian.

Ian pulls out a duffel bag and steps into a back room. IN the back room, he removes his clothes. Another Ian emerges from hi back. Both Ians quickly get dressed.

Author's Note: Ian 1- original; Ian 2- clone.

"Excellent. One of you must go to the Daily Planet. That is where Clark Kent is. And you better make sure he doesn't recognize you." said Lionel.

Ian 2 puts on sunglasses and a black leather jacket. Chloe is still unconscious, and mumbles "Clark".

"Don't worry, Chloe. You and Clark will be together soon. Only not the way you want it." said Lionel.

Ian 2 walks out of the warehouse, and jumps onto a motorcycle. He starts it, and drives away to the Daily Planet.

Hospital. Lana, Nell, Whitney, Pete, Linda, and Lois talk with each other. Clark walks in.

"I called my parents and Mr. Sullivan to let them know about Chloe. I wish I knew where Chloe was." said Clark.

Closet. Swirls of blue orbs from into Paige and Stacy. They walk out, and run up to Clark and the others.

"We're here, Clark." said Paige.

"Let's get to work . Lex is too preoccupied with helping his brother." said Clark.

The group runs out of the hospital, and into their cars. They drive to their mansion. Ian 2, drives the motorcycle after them. He pulls out his cell phone.

"Mr. Luthor. Clark's sister has come in from San Francisco. She, Clark, and a bunch of their buddies are heading to your old mansion." said Ian 2.

"That's right. Lex gave it to Clark and his friends. Well, this will be easier than I expected." said Lionel's voice.

San Francisco. Police station. Darryl is watching the news.

"We have some breaking news for you today. 2 people have shown they have extraordinary powers. They have been identified as Paige Matthews and Stacy Atkins. Half-sisters. It's possible that Paige's half-sisters, Prue Trudeau, Piper Wyatt, and Phoebe Turner knew about their powers. Or they could even have powers themselves?" said announcer.

Darryl's eyes widen, and he picks up the phone, and begins dialing numbers.

Manor. Piper is finishing up dinner. Phoebe is setting up the table. A door slams. Phoebe looks up to see Prue and Andy enter the kitchen. Cole appears, and Leo orbs in. Piper serves the meal, and they begin to eat. The phone rings. Prue flings her hands, and the phone lifts off the hook, and flies to Prue's hands. She turns it on, and puts it next to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Prue.

"Prue. It's Darryl. Check Channel 4 News. Paige and Stacy have been exposed." said Darryl.

"What!" said Prue.

"Turn it on. You'll see." said Darryl's voice.

Prue turns the TV on, and doesn't notice a click on the other line. Leo hangs up the phone for Prue while she remains looking at the TV. The others also look to see what the problem is.

"Paige Matthews and Stacy Atkins have supernatural powers. This was the scene that I witnessed this afternoon." said Janice.

The TV screen turns into the alley. A warlock throws an energy ball. Paige and Stacy duck and it makes a huge scorch in the wall behind them. The warlock throws another energy ball.

"Energy ball!" yelled Paige.

The energy ball appears in Paige's hand, and she throws it back at the warlock. Stacy and Paige look around, before Stacy orbs them away in blue lights. The screen returns to the news reporter.

"What are they? Are they a danger to all of us? This reporter says we need to find out. Back to you, Tim." said Janice.

Cole, Leo, Andy, Phoebe, and Piper were also now sitting in shock, like Prue.

"Paige and Stacy were exposed! How could they be so reckless?" said Prue.

"Remember what Piper from the other reality told us. You killed Shax in the street where they recorded it." said Cole.

"Well that was a different reality." said Prue.

"It resulted in your death." said Leo.

"Alright. So I could make the same mistake. I guess I can't be mad at Paige, if I could do it in another reality." said Prue.

"Without the Tempest or the Avatars we can't rewind time." said Phoebe.

"There must be a way to rewind time. The Elders must know a way." said Phoebe.

"I'll go check now." said Leo.

Leo orbs away in blue lights.

"I hope he comes back soon." said Phoebe.

Metropolis. Manor. Paige, Stacy, Clark, Lois, Lana, Whitney, Pete, Linda, and Nell sit down to dinner.

"Clark? Have the police found out where Chloe is yet?" asked Lana.

"No. I think Superman and Supergirl better handle this." said Clark.

"That's right. We'll take care of it." said Linda.

"Clark is Superman. And Linda Lane is Supergirl. This is much better than we thought." said a voice.

The voice belongs to Ian, who is hiding in the bushes, looking and listening through a window. He is holding a tape recorder in his hands.

"Perfect. Soon the Daily Planet will have an exclusive story. Two of its reporters are the legendary Superman and Supergirl." said Ian.

Ian pulls out his cell phone and smiles evilly. He dials some numbers. Inside the phone rings. Lana stands up and goes to the phone. She picks it up and turns it on.

"Hello?" asked Lana.

"Listen closely, Lana Lang. Chloe Kent is our prisoner. If you want to see her again, Clark Kent must go to the Metropolis boatyard." said Ian, disguising his voice.

"Hold on a minute." said Lana.

"One hour Mrs. Lang. Or you can say goodbye to Mrs. Kent." said Ian still using a disguised voice.

Ian hangs up while Lana stands there shocked. Ian walks away and climbs onto his motorcycle. He drives away and heads back to the warehouse.

"Lana. What's wrong?" asked Clark.

"Chloe's kidnapper called. You have to go to the Metropolis boatyard. If you aren't there in 1 hour then Chloe dies." said Lana.

"I'm on my way." said Clark.

"Clark. Wait." said Paige.

"I have to go." said Clark.

"Alright. Fine. But we'll hide there, and be your back up." said Paige.

The others also nod.

"Stacy, Linda, stay here with Nell. Just in case they attack here." said Paige.

"Good idea." said Stacy.

"Good luck." said Linda.

Lana, Pete and Whitney vanish in their elements. Paige orbs out while Clark runs away at super speed.

Boatyard. Pete, Lana and Whitney appear in their elements and duck behind boxes. Paige orbs in and ducks behind the same set of boxes. Clark arrives in a cab. He gets out and pays the man. The cab driver drives away.

"Excellent Clark. You've come." said a voice.

Clark turns around and his face meets a fist. He falls to the ground and looks up at Ian 2. Eric smiles and holds Kryptonite. Clark can't get up and Ian 2 laughs.

"Too easy Clark. Or should I say Superman?" said Ian 2.

"What are you talking about?" asked Clark wincing.

"This." said Ian 2.

Ian 2 pulls a tape player from his pocket and presses play.

"Clark? Have the police found out where Chloe is yet?" asked Lana's voice.

"No. I think Superman and Supergirl better handle this." said Clark's voice.

"That's right. We'll take care of it." said Linda's voice.

Ian 2 smirks and turns off the tape.

"Don't worry Clark. Soon the whole world will know who you are Superman. Too bad you won't be around to see it." said Ian 2.

Ian 2 grabs Clark and pulls him onto his motorcycle.

"We're going for a ride." said Ian 2.

Clark struggles while Ian 2 places the kryptonite into Clark's jeans pocket. As Clark gets weaker and weaker Ian 2 revs the engine and drives off. Paige, Whitney, Lana and Pete step out of their hiding place. A net falls on them and pulls them up.

"He was right. You are easy to capture." said a figure walking out of the shadows revealing himself as Ian 1.

Ian 1 then throws a sleeping gas bomb which makes them pass out before they can activate their powers. Ian 1 smiles and loads the 4 captives into a truck. He chains the net to the bottom of the trunk and places a trap over it then ties the tarp down. Ian 2 climbs into the truck and drives away.

Warehouse. Ian 2 drives up in a motorcycle with an unconscious Clark. Lionel and Helen see him.

"Excellent. Bring him in." said Lionel.

Ian 1 drives up in his truck and reveals the captives in the net.

"You were right. Clark's sister and friends did come to ruin our plans. But I got them too." said Ian 1.

"So we have Clark's wife his sister and his best friends. What more could we ask for?" asked Ian 1.

"How about his family?" asked Helen.

The 2 Ians and Lionel turn around to see Helen walk in. Thugs drag in an unconscious Jonathan and John and a struggling blindfolded Martha.

"Excellent." said Lionel.

"Why is she still awake? "asked Ian 2.

"Because it was my orders." said Lionel.

Thugs drag Chloe Whitney Paige Pete Lana Jonathan and John into the cellar and chain them to the wall. They also fill the room with chloroform so they won't wake up.

Main room. Martha is tied to the chair that Chloe was sitting in. The 2 Ians leave with the thugs to guard the entrance to the cellar. Helen walks into another room to do research leaving Lionel alone with Martha. He removes her blindfold.

"Lionel? Why are you doing this?" asked Martha.

"Don't worry Martha. Clark's secrets will be exposed to the world. And you and I will be together forever." said Lionel.

"I will never be with you. I don't love you. I love Jonathan and I'm married to him ." said Martha showing her wedding ring on her ring finger of her right hand.

"Maybe but as the saying goes 'till death to us part'." said Lionel.

"No. Leave Jonathan alone." said Martha.

"I also have your son John and your daughter Paige along with your daughter-in-law Chloe and Clark's best friends Whitney Ford, Lana Lang, and Pete Ross." said Lionel.

"Leave them alone. Please." said Martha.

"Well maybe the others but your husband has to die for us to be together." said Lionel.

Lionel then exits the room leaving Martha upset and horrified. Clark is dragged into a laboratory. He is restrained to a table. Helena Bryce and Dr. Garner are monitoring the controls.

"Dr. Garner. I know we started this process many years ago. But we know Clark is Superman. We must find out everything about him. For science and possibly the safety of mankind." said Lionel.

"That's good enough for me." said Dr. Garner.

"Then let's begin at once." said Lionel.

"Yes. Let's begin." said Dr. Bryce.

Clark is lowered into the water with the machine. Only the water isn't kryptonite this time.

"Now let's see if we can uncover more about the 'Man of Steel.'" said Lionel with a smirk.

Nearby the 2 Ians turn on the TV. It shows the broadcast of Paige being exposed. Scared she puts a pillow over Paige's face and Paige quickly dies. She drops the pillow on the ground and runs out. Linda goes to the phone and dials Lana's cell.

"Lana? It's Linda. Paige and John are both at the hospital injured. Jonathan and Martha are still missing." said Linda.

"NO! It can't be." said a voice.

Linda turns around to see the nurse who killed Paige talking to Clark.

"I'm sorry Clark. Your sister is dead." said nurse.

"No." said Clark.

Tears streak down his face and he wipes them away.

"But your brother will recover. It seems she took most of the beatings." said nurse.

"I have to go. Paige is dead. Clark needs my support. Can you call her sisters in San Francisco?" asked Linda.

"I will." said Lana's voice.

Linda hangs up and runs up to Clark. She hugs him as he struggles to hold back tears.

Metropolis. Mansion. Lana hangs up the phone tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Lana? "asked Whitney.

"Paige. She's dead." said Lana bursting into tears.

Whitney hugs her to calm her down.

"Paige." said Chloe.

Everyone feels horrible and sits in chairs and sofas to calm down.

"Someone has to call Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. They don't know yet." said Lana.

"I'll do it. I'll orb over there. Take care." said Stacy who orbed away.

San Francisco. Leo orbs in with the bad news.

"The message is slowly spreading. Soon everyone will know Paige and Stacy are witches." said Leo.

"I hope Leo gets back here soon. We killed the Tempest and all of the Avatars. There had better be a way to rewind time or Paige and Stacy will be killed like the 2 of us were in that alternate reality." said Prue.

"LEO!" yelled Piper.

"What is taking him so long?" asked Phoebe.

Heaven. The Elders are talking. Leo is waiting impatiently. He hears Piper's call but decides to ignore

"Leo. With the Avatars and Tempest gone we have one solution. The Cleaners." said Elder 1.

2 men the Cleaners appear in white flashes of light. They are both Caucasian with short black hair. They are wearing white clothes.

"They will fix our problem." said Elder 1.

"Can you rewind time back to this morning? But let the sisters and Stacy keep their memories?" asked Leo.

"Very well." said the Cleaners.

They vanish in white lights and Leo orbs out in blue lights.

Manor. The 3 sisters and Cole wait impatiently. Leo orbs in blue lights.

"The Cleaners will fix everything. But only the 3 of you Paige and Stacy will remember everything." said Leo.

The 3 sisters nod and share worried glances as time is rewound back to the morning.

Social Services. Paige gets the phone call and listens to Linda. Paige and Stacy look at each other and nod. They run out and get into their car avoiding the alley altogether. Paige starts the car and drives away.

Alley. The news reporter finishes her filming and walks out with her camera guy. The warlock shimmers in. He throws an energy ball killing the reporter and the camera man. It also turns the camera to pieces. He blinks out.

Manor. Paige parks her car and the two sisters run into the house. Cole, Leo, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. The 3 sisters hug Paige.

"We weren't exposed this time. But Chloe's still kidnapped. We still don't know where she is being held." said Paige.

"I do. She's at a warehouse. Lionel Luthor has joined forces with Dr. Helen Bryce Dr. Garner and a meteor mutant named Ian who can clone himself." said Leo.

"Then let's go." said Stacy.

Sam orbs in.

"Prue. The warlock that Paige and Stacy killed in the original timeline killed the reporter and camera man that exposed them as well as destroying the camera." said Sam.

"We just let two innocent people die." said Paige.

"We have work to do now. Save Chloe and stop all of you from being kidnapped." said Stacy.

Stacy and Paige orb out.


	12. The Demon Sisters Pt 1

At the mansion, Clark, Lana, Nell, Lois, Linda, Pete, and Whitney are now all together at the mansion. Paige and Stacy orb in.

"We've got work to do. Chloe's at a warehouse at the other side of the city." said Paige.

"How do you know this?" asked Clark.

"Oh, yeah. Time was rewound to give us another chance. Because Stacy and I accidentally got caught on tape killing a warlock, so the entire world discovered we were witches. So the Elders had the Cleaners rewind time, but thankfully the two of us, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue remember what happened. Leo told us where to find Chloe." said Paige.

Stacy, Lois and Nell go into the kitchen, and make dinner. They didn't notice Ian, who had listened in the bushes. He had heard their conversation, and recorded it with a tape recorded and a video camera.

"Let's go." said Superman.

Superman and Supergirl run out at super speed. Paige orbs out in blue lights. Lana vanishes in a hurricane. Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt. Whitney vanishes in a flash of fire. Ian smirks, and returns to his motorcycle, and drives to the warehouse.

Warehouse. Superman and Supergirl run into the alley next to it at super speed. Paige orbs in, while the rest element in. A motorcycle drives into the back. Ian 2 runs in, holding a black duffel bag, which contains the tape player and video camera. Ian 1 and Lionel walk up to him.

"Guys. We've got trouble. Time was rewound. Clark's sister knows everything that is going to happen today. She knows we are here." said Ian 2.

"Then we leave at once." said Lionel.

"When you told me that he failed to call Mr. Kent, then I had to go with plan B." said Dr. Garner.

"That's right. Discovering Paige knows the future, kind of threw me off." said Ian 1.

"Oh. Don't worry." said Lionel.

Lionel pulls out a knife, and stabs Ian 2. Ian 1, still holding the tape, runs to the door. Lionel pulls out a gun, and fires sending a bullet into his back. Now both Ians lie on the ground, as blood oozes from the wounds. Dr. Garner drags an unconscious Chloe to his machine, and attaches her to it.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Lionel.

"Well if it doesn't. She'll die. We were going to use this on Clark Kent again. But not that those 2 failed, we have to go to plan B." said Dr. Garner.

"Proceed carefully. (to thugs): Remove both Ians, and throw their bodies off a bridge. Just make sure his death isn't traced back to us, or you'll be joining him." said Lionel.

Various thugs nod, and drag the Ians' bodies out. Dr. Garner activates the machine. Green gas sifts into her body.

"What is that stuff?" asked Helena

"The meteor rocks that fell down in Smallville many years ago. Or as they are now known, Kryptonite." said Dr. Garner.

Chloe wakes up, and feels a little dizzy.

"Mrs. Kent, you serve me now. Is that clear?" asked Dr. Garner.

Chloe's eyes are now dark blue. Chloe nods. Dr. Garner releases her.

"We have to get out of here." said Lionel.

"I can help with that." said Chloe.

Chloe waves her hand. Chloe, Dr. Garner, Helen, Lionel, the equipment, the thugs, and a van vanish in a tornado. Superman and Supergirl burst into an empty warehouse.

"Where are they?" asked Superman.

Supergirl picks up a disk on the floor.

"Maybe this will tell us. Let's go." said Supergirl.

Supergirl and Superman fly away. They rejoin the others. The entire group elements/orbs our

At the mansion, the group orbs/elements in. Paige makes a call. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole orb/shimmer in.

"We have a problem. Chloe is now missing, and we need your help." said Paige.

"What can we do?" asked Piper.

"Find a way to find her." said Paige.

"We could do a locator spell. After all she is an elemental, which is magic." said Phoebe.

"Let's give it a shot." said Piper.

Prue pulls out a crystal, while Lana hands her a map of the city of Metropolis. Prue holds the crystal over the map, and Paige hands her a strand of Chloe's hair. The crystal begins to spin around the map, searching for its target. Lois pulls out her laptop from a bag. Linda hands her the disk, and Lois scans for viruses.

"What's on it?" asked Clark.

"We're about to find out." said Lois

Lois opens the file, and begins examining. Clark leans over to look at it.

"Clark. This may take some time. Maybe you and Linda should change, just in case someone else shows up." said Lois.

Clark nods. Linda and Clark run upstairs and change back into regular clothes. The two super heroes come downstairs. The crystal moves around the map, unable to find a location.

"Where could they be?" asked Paige.

"Piper, Phoebe, Pete, Lana, Whitney. Touch the crystal." said Paige.

"Of course. Four witches and three elements. Surely our magic together should be able to help the crystal locate Chloe." said Prue.

Paige, Phoebe, Pete, Piper, Lana, and Whitney put their hands over Prue's hand. Their hands glow, and the crystal spins even faster, and flies from the map of Metropolis, and hits a map of Smallville that is lying on another table.

"They're not in Metropolis anymore." said Pete.

"They're in Smallville." said Paige.

A jingle is heard.

"Guys. The Elders are calling me. We have to go back." said Leo.

"He's right. You guys go. I'll stay here with the others. Thanks for the help." said Paige.

"That's what sisters are for." said Prue.

Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Prue, and Leo join hands, and orb out.

"Let's get to Smallville." said Paige.

"I'll stay here. Someone needs to protect Metropolis, and we can find out what's on this disk." said Linda.

"Okay. Let's go." said Paige.

"Whitney, Pete, and I will head to the Talon. Maybe someone has seen Chloe or someone new arrive in town." said Lana.

"Right. We'll go to our house, and check up with mom and dad." said Paige.

"See you in Smallville." said Pete.

Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt. Lana and Whitney grab hands, and vanish in a flash of fire and splash of water. Paige grabs Clark's hand.

"You ready to save your wife?" asked Paige.

Clark nods.

"Let's go." said Clark.

Paige and Clark orb out in blue lights.

Smallville. Talon. Alley. A swirl of dirt forms into Pete. A flash of fire forms into Whitney. A splash of water form into Lana. They head into the Talon.

At the Kent farm, Paige and Clark orb in.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Clark.

Paige and Clark run to the door. They enter it and discover the house in shambles.

"Clark. Check the barn. I'll check upstairs." said Paige.

Paige runs upstairs, while Clark runs out to the barn. Upstairs, Paige checks all of the rooms.

"MOM! DAD! JOHN!" yelled Paige, running through the rooms.

Paige discovers the rooms all neat and tidy.

"So Mom cleaned up the house as usual. Maybe I'm just paranoid, and she's out with dad and John. Wait. Dad's truck." said Paige.

Without waiting for Clark, Paige orbs out in blue lights.

In the driveway, Paige orbs in, and discovers Jonathan's red truck was driven away from the farm and Smallville. Paige follows the tracks and sees the truck in a ditch. She runs up to it and finds no sign of her parents or John. Now very worried, Paige pulls out her cell phone, and dials.

"Clark. Get her quickly. I'm a few feet from the farm. Dad's truck is in a ditch." said Paige.

Clark appears a few moments later via super speed.

"Paige? Are they alright?" asked Paige.

"They aren't here. Go check the hospital. I'll see if Lana, Chloe, and Pete found Chloe yet." said Paige.

Paige orbs out in blue lights, while Clark runs away using his super speed.

At the Talon, Lana, Whitney, and Pete meet up at the front of the store. No one had seen Chloe return. But a weather report saw a tornado land on the other side of the city. The three friends realize that Chloe may have escaped from Lionel, and fled to Smallville.

Outside Talon, Paige orbs into an abandoned alley. She then runs into the Talon. She sees Pete, Lana, and Whitney talking at the front, and runs up to them.

"Guys. We have a problem. My parents and John are missing too." said Paige.

This statement gets a few people turning their heads in their direction.

"Oops. I forgot it's busy this time of day." said Paige.

"Wait a minute. You're saying Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent, John Kent, and Chloe Kent are now missing?" asked a customer.

"Yes. Just stay calm. Superman and the Metropolis authorities asked to us to see if she came back here for something. But Clark and I found out a half hour ago that my parents and John are missing. Clark's checking the hospital, and around town to see if they're okay." said Paige.

"Promise us if you see any of them, to let us or the Smallville authorities know." said Lana.

The customers nod. Lana, Pete, Whitney, and Paige walk out. They head to the alley. Paige orbs out. Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt. Lana vanishes in a circle of water. Whitney vanishes in a flash of fire.

At the hospital parking lot, Paige orbs in. Whitney, Lana, and Pete appearing in a circle of dirt, circle of water, and a flash of fire. They run into the hospital, and find Clark in the lobby. They run up to him.

"Did you find anything?" asked Paige.

"No. They're gone." said Clark.

"Then we have to find them. Maybe my-"

"No. That's what happened last time, Paige. Then we fell into a trap." whispered Chloe.

"Let's talk this over back at the farm." whispered Paige.

The group nods, and walks into an alley outside of the hospital.

"See you in a few." said Clark.

Clark speeds away super fast towards the Kent farm.

"Shall we?" asked Whitney.

"See you in Metropolis." said Lana.

Lana and Whitney join hands, and vanish in a swirl of fire and water, which leaves only steam.

"Well, we don't want to miss the party." said Pete.

Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt. Paige smiles, and then hears a car. She whirls around to see a black limousine stop. A figure throws something at Paige. She dodges it. It lands, releasing sleeping gas. Paige runs from the alley, but the sleeping gas gets her, and she passes out. Two thugs drag the unconscious Paige into the limousine. The limousine drives away.

At Lex's mansion, Paige is dragged in, and thrown into a room. She wakes up, and looks around the room. John, Martha, and Jonathan are gagged and bound. Paige runs up to them, and frees them.

"Dad. Mom. John. You're okay." said Paige.

"Yes. But who has us prisoner?" asked Jonathan.

"Lionel Luthor." said Paige.

Jonathan clenches his fists.

"That's not all. Dr. Garner is working for him. And so is Lex's ex-wife, Dr. Helen Bryce. And he also has a bunch of strong thugs working with him. I could get us out of here, but then..." said Paige.

Jonathan, Martha, and John nod. They knew that Lionel would know that Paige has powers.

"Have you guys seen Chloe around here? We think Lionel has her, too." said Paige.

"No. I hope she's alright." said Martha, worried about her daughter-in-law.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's one strong independent woman." said Jonathan.

"We'll just have to wait for Clark." said Paige.

At the Kent farm, Pete appears in a circle of dirt. A circle of fire and water form into Lana and Whitney, and steam flies everywhere. The steam settles, and Clark arrives using his super speed. They enter the house.

"Guys. Where's Paige?" asked Clark.

"She was right behind me." said Pete.

Lana picks up the phone, and begins dialing.

In Smallville, in a hospital alley, a cell phone lies on the ground, and a figure picks it up, and answers it.

"I'm sorry, Paige can't come to the phone right now. But if you want to leave her a message before her execution tomorrow morning, leave a message after the beep. Beep." said figure.

The figure then throws the phone to the ground, and stomps on it. He then throws the cell phone pieces into a garbage can, and walks out of the alley, into a black car, and drives away.

In the mansion, Lana holds the phone, and bursts into tears. Whitney runs up to her.

"Stacy. What's wrong?" asked Whitney.

"P-P-Paige is going to be killed tomorrow morning." said Lana.

"What?" asked Clark.

"Clark. We have to find her." said Lana, wiping the tears from her face.

"It's alright." said Clark.

Whitney takes Lana aside to comfort her.

"Clark. Check around to make sure no one else is around. I'll call Linda and Prue, and tell them what's going on." said Pete.

Clark nods, and runs out at super speed. Pete sighs, and picks up the phone. He begins dialing numbers.

In Metropolis, at the mansion, Lois is typing away at her laptop. Stacy, Linda and Nell sit at the table, sipping coffee. Nell goes to answer it, while Linda goes over to Lois, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Linda." said Lois.

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Linda.

"Everything's encrypted. It's going to take while." said Lois.

There is a knock at the door. Linda goes to answer it. In the kitchen, Nell is talking on the phone, and writes a message.

"Don't worry. Paige will be fine. Don't worry. I'll tell Linda and Lois." said Nell.

Nell hangs up, and hears a crash, and 3 loud thumps. Nell runs out to see the laptop on the ground. A computer disk lies on the ground broken in half. Lois and Stacy lie unconscious on the ground.

"LINDA!" yelled Nell.

Nell runs to the door. Linda lies unconscious. The door remains open. Nell pulls Linda away from the door.

"Boy, I never realized how heavy you were." muttered Nell.

Nell closes the door, and locks it. She drags Linda into the living room. Stacy is gone, and Lois lies on the ground unconscious.

"LOIS!" yelled Nell.

Just then lightning flashes, cutting off the power. Then a figure sneaks up behind Nell, and knocks her unconscious.

Halliwell manor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are in the attic. Prue is looking through the book. Phoebe is writing spells, while Piper makes potions. Leo orbs in. Cole shimmers in.

"Guys. These guys are very powerful." said Leo.

"Who are they this time?" asked Prue.

"The daughter of Shax and Shanti..." said Leo.

"Who's Shanti?" asked Piper.

"A warlock. You've killed her already. You never knew her name." said Leo.

"What are her powers?' asked Piper.

"Energy balls, fire balls, blinking, shimmering, and wind she got from her parents. But she also stole the powers of telekinesis from a witch she killed. Her name is Jade." said Leo.

"Sounds like a challenge." said Prue.

"An evil female warlock. She has the basic powers. Blinking and energy balls. She also has stolen powers from witches. Freezing, explosion, and deflection. Her name is Katrina." said Leo.

"Let's get this over with." said Piper.

"The daughter of Tempest and The Seer. Her powers are energy balls, fire balls, shimmering, time travel, and premonitions. Her name is Teres." said Cole.

"Great. She has the power to see into the future, and can change it by the wave of her hand." said Phoebe.

"That's means when we try to kill her, she'll rewind time, and stop it from happening." said Piper.

"She is the most dangerous of all." said Cole.

"We're going to need Paige and Stacy." said Prue.

Metropolis mansion. Nell wakes up, and finds Lois standing over her.

"Nell, Linda and Stacy are both gone. Whoever knocked us both out, wanted both of them." said Nell.

"I'll call Lana. You call Paige's sisters in San Francisco." said Nell.

Nell calls Lana while Lois calls Prue. A few minutes later, they hang up and sit down to cups of hot cocoa.

"I got Lana's voicemail." said Nell.

"I got the sisters' answering machine. It looks like they're busy right now. I left a message but they may not get it until later." said Lois.

"I hope Clark and the others get back soon with Paige soon. So we can figure out what happened to Linda." said Nell.

In Smallville, at the Luthor mansion, in a room are Paige, Martha, Jonathan, and John. Paige paces the floor while Martha and Jonathan sit down, trying to comfort John.

"Paige. It's okay." said Jonathan.

"How can it be okay? It's a trap for Clark. And we're the bait. We've got to warn him to stay away. I don't want him to get hurt." said Paige.

On the roof of the mansion, Superman flies in. Whitney, Lana, and Pete appear in a flash of fire, earth, and water.

"Let's go save our friends." said Pete.

"And my family." said Superman.

The group slowly looks around, and Lana checks her phone.

"Guys. Someone knocked Nell and Lois out. When they woke up, Linda and Stacy were gone. They think they were taken." said Lana.

"Was it Lionel?" asked Clark.

"They're not sure. But if it was a demon, they must now who they really are." said Lana.

"Call Paige's sisters in San Francisco. They should know about this." said Pete.

Lana nodded and dialed. She hung up a few minutes later.

"I got their answering machine. They must be busy fighting demons." said Lana.

"Clark, you go in and find them. You call us if you need us." said Pete.

Clark nodded and used his x-ray vision to locate Paige, and the rest of his family..

In the underworld, in a room, Linda and Stacy are chained to the tables. Three demons wearing red robes walk into the room. They remove their hoods. Katrina has short, blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair white skin. Jade has black skin, short, black hair, and green eyes. Teres has black skin short, black hair, and brown eyes.

"It has begun." said Jade.

The three demons laugh and begin to drain power from Linda and Stacy.


	13. The Demon Sisters Pt 2

In the Underworld, the demons continue to drain power from Linda and Stacy. Jade waves her hands and several images appear in the air. One shows the three Charmed Ones at the manor, the second shows Jonathan, Martha, John, and Paige trapped in Luthor mansion. The third shows Clark, Pete, Whitney, and Lana entering the Luthor mansion.

"It's time to add to our collection." said Jade.

Jade shimmers out.

At the Luthor mansion, Paige paces the floor.

"Paige. Calm down. Someone will come and save us." said Jonathan.

"I hope so." said Paige.

Suddenly the door bursts open, and Jade walks in.

"Who are you?" asked Paige.

"My name is Jade, my dear. Those foolish guards were easy to sneak by. Too easy." said Jade.

Jade smiles, and then waves her hands. All the cameras in the room explode, sending building debris everywhere. Paige, Martha, Jonathan, and John dodge the debris, as it lands everywhere. Paige ran over to her family. Her parents and John touched her shoulder.

"Bye, Jade." said Paige.

Paige tried to orb but nothing happened.

"Paige. Get us out of here." said Martha.

"I can't." said Paige.

"Do you like my anti-orbing spell?" asked Jade, laughing.

Jade smiled then threw an energy ball. It struck Paige and hurled her out the window and onto the ground 3 feet below.

"PAIGE!" yelled Martha.

"The devoted family. You can join her." said Jade.

The security team burst in threw the doors.

"Freeze." said a security guard.

"You don't know who you're messing with." said Jade.

"I said freeze." said the same guard.

"How about you burn?" asked Jade.

Jade hurls fireballs at them, and destroys five guards. The remaining six guards fire bullets at her. Martha, John, and Jonathan hide behind building debris. Jade destroys all the bullets with fireballs.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes." said Jade.

Jade kills five of the guards with fireballs. The last guard runs behind the door, and pulls out a cell phone.

"Mr. Luthor, pick up." said the guard.

The guard tries to shoot her, while dodging her fireballs. Superman flew in, and grabbed John, Jonathan, and Martha and flew out.

"Oh, well. I'm getting what I came for." said Jade.

Outside the mansion, Lana, Whitney, and Pete appeared in circles of wind, fire, and dirt.

"Where's Clark?" asked Pete.

"He's up there, looking for Paige and Chloe." said Lana.

In the mansion, Chloe and Lionel were in a secret room watching the screens, which were now all static. Lionel was on his cell phone, while Chloe was reading a book.

"Dr. Bryce. Did you and Dr. Garner complete your task? Good. I'll be there shortly." said Lionel.

Lionel hangs up. His cell phone rings again, and he picks it up.

"Johnson, what's going on?" asked Lionel.

"Sir, the Kents are gone. Some woman just killed all the security. Get out of here while you can." said Johnson.

"Who did this?" asked Lionel.

"No. Stay back. NOOOOOOOOOO!"

An explosion is heard, then a click, then the dial tone.

"Chloe, get over there. Someone's freed the Kents, killed my security guards, and could come after me. I'll meet you at the limo." said Lionel.

Lionel runs out the back, while Chloe vanishes in tornado.

Outside, Pete, Whitney, and Lana are trying to wake up Paige. Clark flies down with Jonathan, Martha, and John.

"Is Paige okay?" asked Martha.

"She's not waking up." said Lana.

"Clark, we need Leo. He can heal her." said Pete.

Clark nods, and flies away at super speed to the manor to get Leo and the sisters.

"Now that he's gone, can we join the party?" asked a voice.

The group turns around to see Teres and Katrina shimmer in.

"We're here for my package." said Teres.

"You aren't taking her." said Pete.

"And who's going to stop me." said Teres.

"We are." said Lana.

"Pete, get them out of here." said Lana.

Teres shimmers in and grabs Martha. She pulls out an athame and puts it right next to Martha's neck.

"You let Paige come with us, and I won't kill this woman." said Teres.

"Martha!" said Jonathan.

"No. Don't let them get Paige." said Martha.

Back in the room, Chloe appears in a tornado. Jade turns to face her.

"Well, the wind elemental. How did Mr. Luthor get you to work for him?" asked Jade.

Chloe stares at her and Jade nods.

"He used technology combined with Kryptonite. Well, I doubt you can stop me. Your friend Paige was no match for me. She's fighting for her life down there. And so are a few others." said Jade.

Chloe looks out the window to see Teres holding Martha while Pete, Lana, and Whitney are blocking them from getting to Jonathan, John, and the unconscious Paige.

"No. Paige." said Chloe.

Her eyes return to their normal color. Johnson, ran from the room, but Jade threw a fireball at him, turning him to ashes.

"That was fun, but I have to join my sisters." said Jade.

Jade shimmers out. Chloe vanishes in a tornado.

At the mansion, Clark speeds in. Linda, Lois, Nell, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo are there.

"Guys, we need help. Paige needs to be healed." said Clark.

Leo closes his eyes, then opens them, shocked, and very worried.

"Paige's in trouble. Three demons are near her." said Leo.

"Let's go." said Piper.

Linda, Leo, Clark, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe join hands and orb out.

Outside the mansion, Linda, Leo, Clark, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Jade, and Chloe orb/shimmer/tornadoed in at the same time.

"Leo, heal Paige, quick." said Leo.

Leo bends down to heal Paige, but can't.

"Leo's what's wrong?" asked Piper.

"I can't heal her." said Leo.

"No. You have to heal her." said Prue.

"I can't. I don't know why." said Leo.

"And you won't be able to." said Teres.

Clark super speeds, knocking Teres to the ground. He grabs Martha and speeds back to the group.

"Leo, take Paige, John, and my parents back to the manor where it's safe." said Clark.

Jade, Katrina, and Teres shimmer into the group, and throw fireballs, hurling the group in all directions. Jade grabs Paige, and shimmers out. Katrina and Teres smirk, and shimmer out.

"They've got Paige." said Piper.

"We've got to find her." said Clark.

"Quick. Get us back to the mansion." said Prue.

Leo orbs the group back to the mansion.

At the mansion, Lois and Nell are waiting impatiently. The group orbs in. Lana explains to them what happened.

"Listen, we need the rest of you to stay here where it's safe." said Paige.

"Isn't there some kind of spell that will block demons from coming in?" asked Phoebe.

"No. But there's a vanishing spell . It'll turn you guys invisible to everyone. You can roam the house with no one noticing you're here. Of course we won't be able to hear or see you. When we get Paige, Stacy, and Linda back, and it's safe, we'll turn you guys visible again." said Prue.

"What is that spell? Paige has it memorized." said Phoebe.

Prue headed to the Book of Shadows, and looked through it. She found the spell.

"Let the object of the obsession become a dream. As we cause the obsession to become unseen." said Prue.

Lois, Nell, Jonathan, John, and Martha faded away, turning invisible.

"Now. We have to find the others." said Prue.

"Should we try to scry for them?" asked Phoebe.

"No. Remember. They're in the underworld." said Piper.

"I'll go see if I can find them." said Cole.

"No. Just because the Source is gone, doesn't mean you can go through the Underworld by yourself. There could be demons trying to become the Source. And if they kill you, then the other demons might make them the Source." said Phoebe.

"She's right. We're going to the Underworld together. Leo, Cole. You're going to take us down there. Cole, you tell us where they are, and then leave so the bounty hunters don't bother us." said Prue.

"Alright. But we better hurry." said Cole.

Cole grabbed Phoebe and Clark's hands, and shimmered out with them. Leo grabbed Prue and Piper's hands, and orbed out with them. Lana and Whitney joins hands and vanish in a flash of steam. Pete vanishes in a circle of dirt. Chloe vanishes into a tornado.

In the Underworld, the group arrives. They travel until they come to two tunnels.

"I can't sense Paige. They must have some kind of spell blocking me from sensing her." said Leo.

"Then we have to split up." said Piper.

"Cole, you take Clark, and the sisters down the left tunnel. Pete, Lana, Whitney, Chloe, and I will go down this tunnel." said Leo.

The two groups walked down the two separate tunnels.

In a hidden chamber, Jade, Teres, and Katrina chain Paige up to the wall next to Linda and Stacy.

"Well, that's three. One for each of us." said Jade.

"And when our spell comes to its full effect we will each get one of their powers." said Jade.

"I'm going to be the new Supergirl." said Jade.

"And you'll leave Teres, and me with telekinesis. I know the Elders will strip them of their orbing powers, before we get a chance to get them." said Katrina.

"I want Supergirl's powers." said Teres.

"So do I." said Katrina.

The three demonic sisters begin fighting.

"Family troubles?" asked Paige.

"We're fighting over who gets which of your powers." said Jade.

"Oh. Since we're dying, and you're going to get our powers anyways, could you guys tell me if there was a way to reverse this spell?" asked Paige.

"Of course there's a way to reverse it." said Teres.

"What would that be?" asked Paige.

"A reversal spell." said Teres.

"But you'll never know it." said Jade.

In the first tunnel, Cole, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Clark walk down the tunnel.

"I hope you're leading us the right way." said Prue.

"Prue. Cole knows what he's doing." said Phoebe.

"He better. If you're leading us into a trap, I will vanquish you." said Prue.

"Sure. Let's keep going." said Cole.

The group travels down the tunnel, and sees a group of warlocks talking.

"Well, we didn't find what we wanted, but maybe one of these guys knows where Paige and the others are." said Prue.

Piper blows up a few of the warlocks, and Phoebe levitates into the air, and kicks a few warlocks to the ground. Cole throws fireballs at several warlocks killing them. Clark uses his heat vision, and speed to kill many warlocks. Prue flings warlocks back into the wall. Piper, Cole, and Clark use their powers, and soon most of them are dead. Cole picks up a warlock and holds him into the air.

"Do you know where Jade, Teres, and Katrina are?" asked Cole.

"Why should I tell you anything, Belthezar? You're nothing but a traitor. Who chose a witch over the Source, and the rest of us." said a warlock.

"You tell me, or you'll be joining your friends." said Cole.

"I won't tell you anything." said the warlock.

Cole sighed, and threw a fireball at him, killing him.

"They've got to be somewhere. We'll find them." said Cole.

The group walked down the hall, hoping to find Paige, Linda, and Stacy.

In the second tunnel, Chloe, Lana, Whitney, Pete, and Leo ran down the tunnel. They found the three demons draining power from Paige, Linda, and Stacy.

"That's enough." said Whitney.

Whitney threw fire at the demons, but they dodged the blast. Leo, and the four Elementals ran into the room. A few minutes later, Cole, Clark, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe arrived.

"Now let's see if the Charmed sisters can beat the three of us." said Jade.

Piper raised her hands, and Phoebe stopped her.

"No. They created the spell. They must have a cure." said Phoebe.

"But you won't get the chance. These three belong to us." said Katrina.

"It's done. Quickly let's get their powers." said Teres.

Clark super sped in and shot them with his heat vision. Teres pushed Katrina out of the way and exploded.

"TERES!" screamed Katrina.

"Let them go, and reverse it." said Clark.

"You stupid idiot. Jade, Teres, and I created the virus together. I can't reverse it by myself. All you can do now is watch them die." said Katrina.

Katrina laughed. Cole threw a fireball and it struck her blowing her up.

"They're gone." said Clark.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Lana.

Clark freed Paige, Linda, and Stacy.

"We're going to have to do something you aren't going to like. Lionel and Lex Luthor must know our secrets by know. Or at least some of ours." said Piper, looking at Clark.

"Lionel and Lex are definitely not innocent but could we really kill a human?" asked Lana.

"You don't have to. I'll do it. Remember, I'm a demon. I'll do it to protect you guys." said Cole.

. Let's go." said Prue.

Leo orbed out with the Prue, Piper, and Paige. Cole shimmered out with Stacy, Linda, Clark, and Phoebe. Pete vanished in a circle of dirt. Lana vanished in a circle of water. Whitney vanished in a flash of fire.

Metropolis mansion. The group arrives. They set Paige, Linda, and Stacy on chairs.

"Are they going to be alright?" asked Piper.

Leo tried to heal them, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" asked Paige.

"It's going to take more than my magic. We need elemental magic." said Leo.

Everyone looks at Pete, Lana, Chloe, and Whitney.

Country house. Lionel Luthor walked in. Dr. Bryce and Dr. Garner sat in chairs.

"I still want to know how you survived. The papers say Lex shot you with a bullet." said Dr. Garner.

"Yes. But I was wearing a bulletproof vest at the time. Lex was too concerned for Martha at the time to notice. I escaped from the truck, and left a body behind to be cremated. So no one could check if it was me or not." said Lionel.

"Well, what are we going to do? Clark and his powerful friends will come after us. It's only a matter of time." said Helen Bryce.

"That is why we must act quickly. We need more people like them on our side." said Lionel.

"You're the one who killed Ian." said Dr. Bryce.

"Maybe. But he was expendable. There is others like them. Others that we can exploit." said Lionel.

The group heads downstairs. There is a scuffle upstairs. Guards drag Ian downstairs.

"So you made a clone of yourself, and sent him with the video camera and tape recorder." said Lionel.

Thugs put Ian into a tube.

"Helen, show Mr. Luthor the others we have." said Dr. Garner.

Helen removes the sheets, showing Eric, A.C., Bart, Victor, and many others.

"Good. Make sure there isn't anyone who saw you take them." said Lionel.

"No one saw anything. There were a couple people but the police will find them dead, thinking they drowned like poor Emily here." said Dr. Garner.

"Then keep it going. We need Clark Kent and his cousin, Linda, most of all." said Lionel.

Lionel walks upstairs, while the 2 doctors cover the 4 tubes with sheets.

Metropolis mansion. Clark arrived. Chloe, Lana, Pete, Whitney, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stand around the 3 people in comas.

"Can we save them?" asked Clark.

"I don't know. Leo went to check with the Elders." said Piper.

Leo orbed in. Cole shimmered in. Prue glared at him, but Cole ignored her.

"How are Pete, Lana, Chloe, and I going to save them?" asked Whitney.

"There's an ancient spell. The Elders know about it though. I'll orb up there and get the spell." said Leo.

"Please, hurry Leo." said Piper.

"I will." said Leo.

Leo gave Piper a quick kiss, and orbed away.

Heaven. Leo orbs in. The Elders are gathered around in a room. Leo walks into it.

"Please, I need your help. 3 evil witches cast a spell on Paige, and her friends, but I can't heal them." said Leo.

One Elder walked out of the circle, and up to Leo.

"You want the Ancient Elemental spell don't you." said the Elder.

"Yes." said Leo.

"Are you sure? There is a part of the legend we didn't discover until recently. We did know that Lana, Whitney, Chloe, and Pete would become the Elementals. But if they use this spell, they'll lose their powers for good." said the Elder.

"What!" said Leo.

"I know. But if this is the only way to heal them... I'll take you to the spell." said the Elder.

Leo followed the Elder into another room. There were many scrolls lying in shelves. The Elder picked one out of a shelf, and handed it to him.

"If they know the risk, they can try it." said the Elder.

"I understand." said Leo.

Leo orbs away with the scroll.

At the Metropolis mansion, Leo orbs in.

"Well, Leo?" asked Piper.

"I found the spell." said Leo.

"Great. Let's use it." said Chloe.

"But, if you use it, you'll lose your powers." said Leo.

"Our powers." said Lana.

"Yes." said Leo.

"They're my family. I'm not going to let them die." said Chloe.

"Paige's has been my best friend for years. And Stacy and Linda are also my good friends. I'm not going to let them die, either." said Lana.

"Count me in. Stacy and I are just starting to have a relationship." said Pete.

"No way am I backing down now. Paige saved my life, and Linda and Stacy have been good friends too." said Whitney.

"At least we can have a normal life again." said Chloe.

Chloe takes the scroll from Leo's hands.

"Let's do it." said Whitney.

"For Paige." said Chloe.

"For Linda." said Whitney.

"And for Stacy." said Pete.

Chloe, Pete, Lana, and Whitney stand together, and recite the spell.

"Hurry. They don't have much time left." said Leo.

"We wish to heal those who are almost dead. Help us stop the thing we dread. We combine our magic as one. Please help us save them before they are gone." said the Elementals.

White light erupted from the ground and surrounded the four Elementals, Paige, Linda, and Stacy.

"Element of Earth!" said Pete.

"Element of Fire!" said Whitney.

"Element of Wind!" said Chloe.

"Element of Water!" said Lana.

A huge energy wave flew from their bodies, and flew into Paige, Linda, and Stacy. The same wave through everyone else into walls and doors in opposite directions, knocking everyone unconscious. The scroll disintegrated into dust. A few hours later, the group woke up.

"It looks like everyone's alright." said Pete.

Lana, Pete, Chloe, and Whitney tried to use their powers. They didn't work.

"Are they okay? Or was it all for nothing?" asked Chloe.

Linda, Paige, and Stacy wake up, and look around, confused.

"What happened?" asked Paige.

"Three evil witches tried to drain your powers. We vanquished them, but Chloe, Lana, Pete, and Whitney used an ancient spell to save you, which ended up using up their powers." said Phoebe.

"I know how much you guys liked your powers." said Stacy.

"Yeah, but now we can go back to being normal again." said Lana.

"You guys have been given a second chance. Sometimes I wish we could have a normal life. But I know we were given our powers to help others from demons, warlocks, and whatever else is out there." said Piper.

"We better relax while we can. Dr. Garner, Dr. Bryce, and Lionel Luthor are still out there." said Chloe.

"We've got to get back to San Francisco." said Prue.

"I'm going to spend some quality time with my sisters, all 4 of them." said Paige.

Stacy, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe smiled.

"I'll be in touch Clark. Let me know when the wedding's going to start." said Paige.

Stacy handed Pete her phone number on a slip of paper.

"Call me." said Stacy.

Phoebe and Cole shimmered out. Prue, Piper, and Stacy orbed out. Leo orbed out, and returned with Lois and Nell.

"Dad, Mom, John. Stay here while the farm's being repaired." said Paige.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Clark.

"Paige, we should head back to the manor." said Leo.

"I guess. I just hate leaving you guys." said Paige.

"I know." said Chloe.

"I miss it when the three of us talked to. I talk with my sisters, but it's just not the same." said Paige.

"Well, Paige, you and Lana are practically sisters to me." said Chloe.

"So when is the wedding?" asked Paige.

"We've finally set a date. It's going to be next Thursday." said Chloe.

"That's just a week away." said Lana.

"Yes, but Lois and I have planned enough for this. The Daily Planet staff is coming, and so is Lex from Metropolis." said Chloe.

"I know my sisters, Leo, Cole, and I are coming from San Francisco." said Paige.

"And we'll all be there." said Pete.

"And everyone in Smallville will be there, too." said Chloe.

"This is going to be a big wedding." said Paige.

"I know. But it's worth it." said Chloe.

"Where are you going to have it?" asked Paige.

"In Smallville." said Chloe.

"Paige, we really need to go. Piper is calling me now." said Leo.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." said Paige.

Paige and Leo orb out. Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Linda, Whitney, Lois, Nell, Jonathan, Martha, and John go upstairs. Clark and Chloe go into room 1. Linda and Lois go into room 2. Lana and Nell go into room 3. Whitney and Pete go into room 4. Jonathan and Martha go into room 5. John goes into room 6. They all soon fall asleep.

San Francisco. Halliwell manor. Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Stacy sit in the attic waiting. Paige and Leo orb in.

"Sorry. I had to say goodbye to everyone. Chloe's set the wedding next Thursday." said Paige.

"That's great." said Piper.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." said Phoebe.

The group looks out to see that it's night.

"It's only 8 o'clock." said Leo.

"I know, but nearly dying can take it out of you." said Paige.

"Not to mention killing three demons." said Piper.

"Let's go get some sleep." said Prue.

The group heads off to their bedrooms, and soon go to sleep.

In the Underworld, an orange portal opens. A figure dressed in brown robes similar to the Source's walks out. He smiles and walks up to a crystal ball. The portal behind him closes.

"The Oracle's crystal ball. Now let's see if it still works." said the demon.

The demon waves his hand over the crystal ball, while muttering a few words under his breath. The crystal ball glows and shows an image of John Kent, the son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, sleeping in his bed in Metropolis. Then it shifts to an image of Stacy sleeping on the sofa in the Halliwell manor.

Halliwell manor. Piper sat down at a table, sipping coffee. Nearby on the sofa, Stacy woke up, breathing heavily. Piper ran over to her.

"Stacy? Are you alright?" asked Piper.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." said Stacy.

"Are you sure?" asked Piper.

"Yes." said Stacy.

"Well, you should try to get some sleep." said Piper.

"What about you?" asked Stacy.

"I had a bad dream, too. But now I'm getting the feeling that we're being watched." said Piper.

"I'm beginning to feel it now, too. But it's probably just nothing. said Stacy.

"Yeah, but to be on the safe side, we should put up some kind of alarm system while we're asleep." said Piper.

"Good idea." said Stacy.

Stacy and Piper walk upstairs to the book to find a magical alarm system for their house.

In Metropolis, John wakes up, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"It happened again. When will they stop?" thought John.

"They'll never stop." said a deep voice.

John looked around and saw no one.

"Great. Now I'm hearing things." said John.

John lies back down, and soon falls to sleep.

In the Underworld, the demon sits next to the crystal ball.

"Vengeance will be mine. Then I'll have both of you back with me, forever. Just like the old days." said the demon.

_Author's Note: The weddings of Clark and Chloe and Lana and Whitney. One couple is renewing their vows, while the other is reciting them for the first time with friends and family watching. But when a bunch of demons show up at the wedding, can the Charmed Ones, Superman, and Supergirl stop them without using their powers, or before the demons kill innocent people._


	14. Wedding Crashers Pt 1

_Pa__ige's voice: Previously on Charmed Superman…_

_Cemetery. Kal-El and Chloe begin the ceremony. Lana, Pete, and Paige stand there. Paige and Lana are the maids of honor. Pete is the best man. A dark priest marries Kal-El and Chloe, making it official. The groups then flames/shimmers back to the Underworld._

_Underworld. A red portal opens. The Oracle smiles. An 18 year old boy walks out. He has long, brown hair, and is wearing a red tanktop and black pants._

_"Welcome, what is your name?" asked The Oracle._

_"My name is Aman." said the teenager._

_Manor. _

_"No Power of four. No Power of four. No Elemental combinations. Just three witches and the power of wind. This should be simple." said Source._

_"Wrong. The power of wind is what will defeat you." said Chloe._

_Piper freezes him for a couple seconds. Chloe raises her hands, and a tornado appears, distracting him. Prue then flings him into the wall, knocking him into the stairs. Stacy throws a power stripping potion, stripping John of his powers, and the Source's essence, finally destroying the Source for good. John falls to the ground. The brown robes on John's body vanish and are replaced by a black tanktop, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. The others who had been knocked unconscious awaken in time to see the power removal and the clothes changing._

_"John!" said Clark._

_Clark and Paige run up to him._

_"John, you okay?" asked Paige._

_John nods._

_"John, how old are you?" asked Paige._

_"18 years old." said John._

_"You were in the hell dimension for eight years. Right?" said Stacy._

_John nods._

_"Wait. Hell dimension?" asked Paige._

_"I was in there for five years. I know how it is. I was a prisoner, tortured, and nearly killed. I was rescued by my whitelighter." said Stacy._

_"We wish to heal those who are almost dead. Help us stop the thing we dread. We combine our magic as one. Please help us save them before they are gone." said the Elementals._

_White light erupted from the ground and surrounded the four Elementals, Paige, Linda, and Stacy._

_"Element of Earth!" said Pete._

_"Element of Fire!" said Whitney._

_"Element of Wind!" said Chloe._

_"Element of Water!" said Lana._

_A huge energy wave flew from their bodies, and flew into Paige, Linda, and Stacy. The same wave through everyone else into walls and doors in opposite directions, knocking everyone unconscious. The scroll disintegrated into dust._

"_I know how much you guys liked your powers." said Stacy._

"_Yeah, but now we can go back to being normal again." said Lana._

_"We've finally set a date. It's going to be next Thursday." said Chloe._

_"That's just a week away." said Lana._

_In the Underworld, the demon sits next to the crystal ball._

_"Vengeance will be mine. Then I'll have both of you back with me, forever. Just like the old days." said the demon._

_Church. _

Clark stands at the front. Pete is his best man. Lex sits in the front pews with Stacy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, Whitney, Glen, John, Martha, and Jonathan. In the back room, Paige, and Lana are helping Chloe.

"Lana, Paige. I'm so grateful you're here." said Chloe.

"Thanks Chloe. But you deserve it. This is the wedding you dreamed of." said Paige.

"The wedding I've always wanted." said Chloe.

"And you finally got Clark." said Paige.

"That's a bonus. You know, before Whitney came back, I was sure you and Clark would have gotten together." said Chloe.

"I know. But we weren't right for each other. All the secrets, him running off all the time. I needed someone reliable. I've got Whitney now. And you have Clark. You know I never had a chance to tell you guys this." said Lana.

"What?" asked Paige.

"We became Elementals. My stepfather was killed. I found out Clark and Linda were Superman and Supergirl. Demons. The Avatars. The Source. I never found the time to tell you." said Lana.

"Just tell us Lana." said Chloe.

"Whitney proposed before we left Smallville 8 months ago. We wanted it to be a surprise." said Lana.

"You kept this secret for 8 months." said Chloe.

"Congratulations Lana." said Paige.

Paige hugs Lana.

"Thanks Paige." said Lana.

Chloe hugs Lana, and smiles.

"You better tell me when the wedding is." said Chloe.

"We're getting married today." said Lana.

"A double wedding?" asked Paige.

"If it's okay with you." said Lana.

"Sure." said Chloe.

The wedding music plays.

"Come on. We better get going." said Paige.

The three women walk out of the back room and towards the sanctuary.

_Underworld._

The dark figure stepped forward. He was the unknown son of The Source. Not the one the sisters had destroyed. That Source had killed his father, and usurped his throne. He now had the Grimwar and soon he would become the next Source with his best friend John, and his wife-to-be Stacy. He waved his hands as several heads of demonic, darklighter, and warlock factions appeared.

"Summon your strongest warriors. It's time to gather my wife and best friend from the Charmed Ones." said the figure.

The darklighters dark orb out. The warlocks blink out. The demons shimmer out.

"Soon the three of us shall be together again. And the Underworld and the world above will revere the name Malok." said the figure.

_Metropolis. Church. _

Mr. Sullivan walked Chloe down the aisle. Paige and Chloe walked behind him. Paige looked and saw Glen. She dropped the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Glenn!" she gasped.

"I should have called. Chloe told me her wedding was coming up." said Glenn.

Paige glares at him and sits in the other pew with Mr. Sullivan. Lana sits down between Whitney and Glenn.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to…."

_Outside the sanctuary..._

A group of demons, warlocks, and darklighters shimmer, blink, and dark orb in.

"Remember. The boy and the girl must be brought back alive. But he didn't say we couldn't kill everyone else in here." said a demon leader.

The groups laugh. The warlocks form energyballs in their hands. The demons form fireballs and energyballs in their hands. The darklighters summon their crossbows.

"There's too many people in there. They'd be able to tell if we missed them, and we killed the others." said the warlock leader.

"He has a point. Maybe we should wait until after the ceremony. We could corner them then." said the leader.

An African American male warlock, a female darklighter, and an Asian male demon remain, while the others shimmer/blink/dark orb out.

"Take your crossbow away. We could slip in the back and be able to watch them better." said the demon.

The darklighter waves his hand and the crossbow vanishes. They enter the sanctuary, and sit in the back.

The wedding rings are on Clark and Chloe's fingers.

"Do you, Chloe Sarah Sullivan, take this man as your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? From this day forth as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do." said Chloe.

"And do you Clark Joseph Kent, take this woman as your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? From this day forth as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do." said Clark.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union let him speak now or forever hold their peace?" asked the minister.

No one objects. The minister smiles and continues.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the minister.

Clark and Chloe kiss, and everyone applauds.

"I've been informed that another couple wishes to wed." said the minister.

Lana and Whitney stand up and walk up to the podium.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony. Do you have the rings?" asked the minister.

They nod, as they hold the rings, and place them on each other's fingers.

"Do you, Lana Tanya Sullivan, take this man as your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? From this day forth as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do." said Lana..

"And do you Whitney Jeffrey Fordman, take this woman as your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? From this day forth as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do." said Whitney.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union let him speak now or forever hold their peace?" asked the minister.

No one objects. The minister smiles and continues.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the minister.

Lana and Whitney kiss, and everyone applauds. Paige storms out. Glenn follows, and so does the darklighter. The darklighter grabs Glenn as he walks out of the sanctuary, and dark orbs out. Paige doesn't notice and keeps on walking. Soon everyone else leaves for the reception leaving only family and close friends.

"Go on ahead, guys." said Chloe.

Mr. Sullivan, Jonathan, Martha, Lois, Nell, and Lex congratulate the couple before heading to the reception. Three figures remain in the back, and snap their fingers. Demons shimmer in. Warlocks blink in. Darklighters dark orb in. Piper blows up the warlock and demon in the pew.

"Hello Witches. It's time. Get them!" said the warlock.

"Leo. Get everyone else out of here." said Prue.

Pete, Lana, Whitney, and Chloe run over to Leo and Alan, who orb the group over to the reception.

_Smallville. Talon. _

Leo and Alan drop the group off, and orb out heading back to the church.

"I miss it now more than ever. Being able to help them fight off those creeps." said Pete.

"I know. Let's head on to the reception, and wait for them to tell us what happened." said Chloe.

The group heads into the Talon.

_Back at the church…._

Prue and Stacy are fighting off several demons with telekinesis. Piper is blowing up others, while Phoebe levitates and then kicks them down. Cole kills several of them with fireballs and energyballs. Superman and Supergirl fire their laser vision destroying even more of them. A demon grabs John who was fighting off other demons.

"JOHN!" yelled Stacy.

Clark super speeds over and knocks the demons away with his super strength.

"John. Get out of here. You don't have any powers." said Clark.

John reluctantly nods, and runs to the church doors. A demon shimmers in, grabs John, and shimmers out.

"NO!" said Clark.

A demon throws an energyball at Clark. Paige and Leo orb in.

"Energyball!" said Paige.

It vanishes in the air and reappears in her hand. She throws it back at the demon destroying him.

"Clark? What's wrong?" asked Paige.

"They got John." said Clark.

"No." said Paige.

"Get the witch." said a voice.

Everyone darts towards Prue and Stacy. Piper, Phoebe, Linda, Clark, Paige, and Cole run towards them, killing as many of the demons, darklighters, and warlocks as they can.

"STACY! ORB!" yelled Paige.

Stacy grabbed Prue's hand and orbed out. She orbed back in next to the others. A darklighter shot at Stacy but Prue and Stacy threw it back with their telekinesis. A darklighter dark orbed in behind them. He lunged forward grabbing Stacy and Prue, and dark orbing out with both of them.

"NO!" yelled Paige.

"Farewell witches!" said a demon.

The group dark orbed/shimmered/blinked out. The three Charmed Ones, Cole, Linda, and Clark began cleaning up. Le o orbed out to check with the Elders.

_Underworld._

Prue and Stacy struggles and stops when she sees John and Glenn chained up

"Why did they take you?" asked Stacy.

"He's Paige's ex-boyfriend." said John.

"Who are all of you?" asked Glen.

"Stacy Atkin, Paige's half-sister." said Stacy.

"John Kent, Paige's brother." said John.

"Prue Halliwell, Paige's half-sister." said Prue.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Glenn.

"Find out why they want us." said Prue.

"That's simple. I want you because you're my friends." said a dark voice.

Prue, Stacy, John, and Glenn look to see a figure in brown robes walk towards them.

"Malok?" asked Stacy.

"Correct. And soon we shall be wed." said Malok.

"Never." said Stacy.

"You fail to do so, and I'll kill both of them." said Malok, pointing at Glenn and Prue.

"You wouldn't." said Stacy.

"Try me. I've been in there for so many years now. What do you say?" asked Malok.

"You win." said Stacy.

"Good." said Malok.

He steps forward, holding two potions. He forces the potion down John's throat, then he forces it down Stacy's throat. Their eyes turn completely black. Malok frees them.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Stacy.

"They serve no further use to me. Now that you're mine." said Malok.

"The others will come for them and for us. They may prove useful alive." said Stacy.

"Very well. Let's go." said Malok.

The three demons shimmer out leaving Glenn and Prue alone.

_Smallville. Talon. _

The reception was over. Everyone has had gone home except Chloe, Lana, Whitney, Pete, Lois, Nell, Jonathan, and Martha. They remained to talk to the three sisters, and Kryptonian cousins.

"Where's Prue, John and Stacy?" asked Jonathan.

"Gone. Several demons, darklighters, and warlocks showed up. They outnumbered us and kidnapped them." said Paige.

"We need to find out where they are." said Prue.

Alan and Leo orb in.

"I'm afraid we have bad news. Stacy and John were turned evil. And Glenn was taken by a darklighter. He's still alive, but they're probably use him as bait to stop you. Prue's still alive too." said Leo.

"What's this guy's plan?" asked Cole.

"He's the Source's son. Not the Source who sent Shax and you killed. The Source before that." said Leo.

"I was just a child when he reigned. He was powerful and smart. No one could beat him." said Cole.

"How did he die?" asked Phoebe.

"The Source you know was a demon called Strife. He was a troublemaker, not much of a demon. But he was intelligent. And he discovered the Source's weakness, and killed him. Then he cast a spell he learned from The Seer and he became the new Source." said Cole.

"We only destroyed the Source thanks to the Hollow. But if this guy was stronger than the one we destroyed, his son may be just as powerful." said Phoebe.

"We need to do more research." said Cole.

"The rest of you, go home. We'll handle this." said Paige.

The three sisters, Clark, and Linda orb to the manor. Leo and Alan orb back up to talk with the Elders. Cole shimmers out to check the Underworld. Jonathan and Martha drove back to Smallville. Lois, Nell, and the four ex-Elementals headed back to their mansion.

_San Francisco. Halliwell Manor._

The three sisters, Clark and Linda orb in. Paige runs over to the book, and begins flipping through pages.

"Paige. Calm down." said Piper.

"My brother, my sisters, and my boyfriend are in the arms of the son of the most powerful Source. I don't think I need to calm down!" said Paige.

"Boyfriend?" asked Phoebe.

"Ex-boyfriend is what I meant. He's still one of my best friends. I'm not going to let him die." said Paige.

"And it won't happen. We'll make sure Prue, John, Stacy, and Glenn make it back home. After we vanquish this guy." said Piper.

"Piper's right. We're family. So they're family. We'll bring them all back home." Said Phoebe.

"I'm so glad I have you guys." said Paige.

"Let's get to work." said Phoebe.

Paige continues to look through the book while Piper makes some potions and Phoebe writes spells. Clark and Linda sit down on the sofa to wait. Paige sits down on the sofa looking at the Book.

"I don't know what I'd do if we lost them. Mom and Dad wanted a child of their own so bad. I know they love us, but John was special. He was theirs." said Paige.

"Don't worry, Paige. We'll save them and bring them all back." said Clark.

Paige cries and Clark hugs her. Linda walks over to Piper.

"Need a hand?" asked Linda.

"Sure." said Piper.

Linda helps Piper make the potions while Clark and Paige look through the book. Phoebe continues to write out her spells.

"Nothing. I can't find anything on this guy." said Paige.

"Where has he been all this time? Why didn't he attack before?" asked Piper.

"Because he must have been trapped in that dimension that Stacy and John went into." said Linda.

Paige and Clark look up from the book, and Linda smiles nervously.

"Think about it. When John mentioned the dimension, Stacy said she was there for 5 years, but it didn't have to be five years out here. Like you saw with John. He went from 8 years old to 18 years old in a few hours." said Linda.

"If you're right, then we might have to find a way to send him back there for good." said Piper.

"LEO!" yelled Piper.

Leo orbs in.

"What is it?" asked Leo.

"We need some help. Do the Elders know how to open that dimension and how to seal it off for good?" asked Piper.

"I'll go ask." said Leo.

He kisses Piper and orbs out.

"I hope this works. We're running out of time." said Phoebe.


	15. Wedding Crashers Pt 2

_Underworld_.

Prue astral projects into the room, as her body slumps down. She unchains Glen, and unchains herself. She vanishes in an astral flash and wakes up back in her body.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here." whispered Prue.

"Unless you can orb or shimmer, we're stuck down here." said Glen.

"I can astral project to them." said Prue.

"Let's see if we can get out of here. Maybe we're being blocked in his room. Maybe Leo can sense you if we leave here." said Glen.

"He can't sense me unless he comes down here." said Prue.

"Shh. Someone's coming." said Glen.

Glen and Prue duck behind a wall, as John enters the room.

"They're gone. Stacy and Malok will be thrilled about this." said John.

John runs out as Prue and Glen run out the other door.

_Halliwell Manor._

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Linda, and Clark have done their best.

"Leo!" said Piper.

Leo orbs in.

"Alan's checking on his other charges. The Elders gave me this spell." said Leo.

He hands it to Piper, and she reads it.

"It says we need the Power of Four. We better find Prue and Glen fast." said Piper.

Leo takes Piper's hand and orbs out. Cole and Phoebe join hands and shimmer out. Paige takes Linda and Clark's hands, and orbs out.

_Underworld. Source's Chambers._

Leo and Piper orb in. Cole and Phoebe shimmer in. Paige, Linda, and Clark orb in. Standing before them are Malok, John, and Stacy. Glen is unconscious and Prue is flinging back fireballs and energyballs that Malok sends toward her.

"Prue!" said Piper.

The group runs over to Prue and Glen. .

"The cavalry has arrived." said Malok.

Clark and Linda use their heat vision to destroy another energyball. Piper blows up a few fireballs. Prue flings John into the wall, which knocks him out. Stacy flings Prue into the wall as Glen falls to the ground. Paige runs over to him.

"Please don't die on me." said Paige, as a tear goes down her cheek.

Suddenly her hands glow and Glen is healed. He gasps and sits up in Paige's arms.

"Glen!" said Paige.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but you're all going to die." said Malok.

Prue runs over to them and Leo heals her. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gather together. Cole throws energyballs, while Linda and Clark use their heat vision. They knock Malok off the throne. While Stacy is distracted, Prue sends Stacy flying into the wall, and knocks her out cold.

"Stacy!" said Malok.

He growls and sends a huge fireball towards Prue. Piper blows it up.

The four sisters recite the spell. "To end this situation most dire. We banish Malok back to the Dimension of Fire."

The four continued to repeat the spell. Malok screamed as a huge portal opened.

"I'm not going back alone." said Malok.

Malok grabs Glen, pulling him inside, as the portal closes behind him.

"NO!" screamed Paige, dropping to the ground.

"Paige." said Clark, bending down to her.

"He's gone. Glen is gone." said Paige.

"What about Stacy and John? Now that Malok's gone will they return to normal." said Clark.

"Probably. But we can put them in crystal cages at home until we're sure." said Leo.

The group joins hands as they orb/shimmer back to the Manor.

_Halliwell Manor. _

Leo heads "Up there" to talk to the Elders and Linda super speeds home to tell the others what happened. Prue and Piper check on Stacy and John leaving Clark to comfort Paige.

"Paige. It's going to be okay. We're going to find a way to get to Glen." said Clark.

Stacy and John wake up.

"What happened? Why are we in cages?" asked Stacy.

"I guess you're back to normal." said Prue.

"Yeah. What happened to Malok?" asked John, as Prue removed the crystals.

"We sent him back and he took Glenn with him." said Piper.

"Oh my god, Paige. I'm so sorry." said Stacy, hugging Paige.

"We're here for you Paige." said John.

"Prue, I think we should take Paige to Metropolis for a few days. She only spent time with Glen at Smallville and here so sometime away may help her feel better." said Stacy.

"That's a good idea. Just call us every day." said Prue.

Paige nods as she orbs out with Stacy, John, and Clark. Prue and Piper head downstairs to tell Phoebe and Cole.

A demon shimmers in, looking around.

"Damn it. I missed her again." said the demon.

He shimmers out again.

Later that night, in the manor, Prue sits alone in the living room. Piper & Leo were on a date and so were Phoebe & Cole. Paige was settling in with her other family and friends in Metropolis. Prue sighs, Andy was gone and Bane was in jail. She was glad she was still alive, and that her family was back together. But she wished she had someone in her life. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Prue goes to answer it. She is shocked to see none other than Bane Jessup standing at her door.

"Bane?" asked Prue.

"I turned over evidence to put away some really bad criminals, and they let me go." said Bane.

"Will they come after you?" asked Prue.

"No. The entire group was sent into jail so no one can come after me." said Bane.

"How long did they get?" asked Prue.

"30 years." said Bane.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. But I still don't know if I can trust you. You helped Barbas nearly kill my sisters and me, and then you kidnapped me to save yourself." said Prue.

"I know. I'm sorry Prue. I want to make it up to you. How about we go out tonight?" said Bane.

"Alright, but I'm watching you. Got that?" said Prue.

Bane nods. Prue smiles and gets her coat and purse. She leaves a note on the table saying she'll be out for awhile and she's not sure when she'll be back. Prue and Bane leave and get into Bane's car and drive away.

A few minutes later, Phoebe and Cole shimmer in. They find Prue's note. Phoebe leaves it there for Piper and Leo to see, and the couple heads upstairs.

_The next morning…._

_Metropolis. Potter home._

Nell sighs as she glances at a picture of her dead husband Peter and her dead sister Nancy and brother-in-law Jacob.

"Why did I have to lose you too Peter? I'm grateful for Lana, Linda, Lois, and Whitney. But I don't know how what to do." said Nell.

A swirl of blue lights forms into Peter. He'd become a whitelighter. Nell walks right by him, unable to see him.

"I wish I could help you Nell. But you'll find someone else and be happy again one day. I know it." said Peter.

He holds Nell's hands, and even though she can't see him she feels him.

"I love you Nell and I always will." said Peter.

"I won't forget you Peter. But it's time I moved on." said Nell, as she closes her bedroom door behind her.

Peter smiles and orbs out.

_San Francisco. Manor._

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sit at the table. Cole is down in the Underworld, and Leo is talking with the Elders. Bane is off getting an apartment in San Francisco.

"So Bane's free legally and you're dating him again?" said Piper.

"Yes. I missed being with someone. First I lost Andy, then Bane." said Prue.

"What about Jack?" asked Piper.

"He was a jerk. I don't want to think about him again." said Prue.

"Now that you have Bane again you don't have to." said Phoebe.

"I think so. I just want to take it slow and have no strings at first. Just in case he plans on disappearing again." said Prue.

"It's amazing that all of us are together again, have men in our lives, and we're completely happy." said Phoebe.

Just then Stacy orbs into the kitchen with a demon shimmering in behind him. He throws an energyball at her but it hits the microwave instead. Stacy flings him backwards while the three Charmed Ones get to their feet. Prue helps Stacy to her feet as Piper blows the demon up.

"That's the fifth demon that's been after me today. And it's not Malok's goons because these guys want me dead." said Stacy.

"LEO!" screamed Piper.

Leo orbs in.

"The Elders told me why. As you know Stacy is the last Atkin witch. And her magical line is the most powerful after the Halliwell line." said Leo.

"So if they kill me, they win." said Stacy.

"These demons have already killed your relatives around the world. That's why you couldn't find any of them." said Leo.

"Then he's going to pay. No one kills my family and kills away with it." said Stacy.

"And you're Paige's sister, Stacy. So that means you're our sister too. We're family. And family looks out for each other." said Prue.

Stacy nods as the four witches head upstairs to check the Book of Shadows.

In the attic, Phoebe writes spells while Piper makes some potions and Prue checks the Book of Shadows. Leo and Stacy sit on the sofa.'

"How is Paige doing?" asked Leo.

"Okay. I was in that hell hole for 5 years. John was in it longer than I was. And time goes by different there." said Stacy.

"Are you saying that if we got him out today he could have been in there for months? Maybe even years?" asked Prue.

Stacy nods sadly.

"Once we take care of this demon that's after you. We open the portal and get Glen back." said Piper.

"But we'd also bring Malok. And there's no guarantee that he hasn't already killed Glen." said Stacy.

"The Elders say he's not Up There." said Leo.

"But his soul could be trapped in that dimension if he's dead. But I don't want to be come Malok's bride." said Stacy, shuddering.

"How are you and Pete doing?" asked Phoebe, changing the subject.

"Pretty good. Pete, Lana, Whitney, and Chloe are still adjusting to not having their elemental powers anymore. Clark and Linda are going out and saving the day in Metropolis and they can't do much to help them anymore." said Stacy.

"I want to avenge my family, and get Glen back so we can all move on with our lives." said Stacy.

The demon shimmers in suddenly and grabs Phoebe.

"Witch. Meet me alone in the mausoleum in one hour and she'll live." said the demon.

He shimmers out with her before anyone can stop him.

Stacy grabs the potions from Piper and the unfinished spell from the table.

"You can't go alone." said Prue.

"And have Phoebe killed because I didn't come alone. I don't think so." said Stacy, as she orbs out.

Leo stands up as the two sisters run over to him. He takes their hands and orbs out.

Mausoleum. Phoebe is tied up and placed into a coffin.

"When she arrives I'll kill her. Then I'll come back and kill you." said the demon.

He slams the coffin shut on her and laughs. Stacy orbs in.

"Where is she?" asked Stacy.

"Safe. Surrender to me now and I'll let the girl go." said the demon.

"Who are you? And why have you been hunting down my family?" asked Stacy.

"They were weak but their powers are helpful. My name is Atkin. A line of witches using my name was insulting. So I hate to eliminate you." said Atkin.

"You won't get away with this." said Stacey.

"How are you going to stop me? I have your entire family lines' magic at my command. And the Halliwells are next." said Atkin.

"You weren't going to release Phoebe. Were you?" asked Stacy.

"I'm a demon. What did you expect?" asked Atkin.

"Just like I thought." said Stacy.

She morphs into Leo.

"Now!" said Leo.

Prue astral projects in, and kicks Atkin sending him flying into the wall. Piper and Stacey run in as Piper freezes him in midair. Leo begins looking for Phoebe while Stacey flings Atkin back as Piper's freeze wears off. Prue astral projects back to her body.

"You won't find your sister in time. Not before I get at least one of you." said Atkin.

He laughs as he raises his hands as electricity shoots from them. Piper freezes the electricity and Stacey uses her telekinesis to aim it back at him. He stops it in the air disintegrating it.

"Did you think I could be harmed by own powers? Electrokinesis, Deflection, Cryokinesis, and my personal favorite….."

He closes his eyes as another Atkin appears behind them.

"Cloning." said Atkin # 2.

Both Atkins fire a blast of electricity but Prue and Stacey send it crashing into the walls. Leo finally finds Phoebe, and starts to push the lid off but Atkin # 1 blasts him, sending him flying into the wall and out cold.

"That's it. I'm pissed off!" said Piper.

She raises her hands blowing up the Atkin clone. To her surprise he completely reformats.

"Another one of our powers. Regeneration. I can't die." said Atkin # 2.

"And now you're going to wish you couldn't." said Atkin # 1.

Prue flings her hands opening all the coffin lids and sending them at both Atkins, sending them flying out of the mausoleum. Piper & Stacy run over to Leo while Prue finds Phoebe and remove the ropes with her telekinesis.

"Thanks Prue.' said Phoebe.

"He's unconscious but he's not hurt. Halliwell Manor sofa." said Stacy, waving he hand as Leo is orbed out in blue and white lights.

"Let's take care of this guy." said Stacy.

The 3 Halliwells and Stacy run out to see the Atkins had doubled again and there were four of them.

"I knew you were in trouble Phoebe and I called Paige." said Cole.

"Are you up for this?" asked Stacy.

"I'm not going to lose another person I care about." said Paige.

"The Power of Four. Forever More." said Paige.

"The Power of Four. Forever More." chanted the four sisters.

The four Atkins screamed as they exploded.

"That settles that." said Paige.

"Didn't he say he could regenerate?" asked Stacy.

8 Atkins appear.

"We've got trouble." said Phoebe.

"You can't stop me. Every time I regenerate I double my clones. Kill me a few times and I'll have a clone army." said Atkin # 1, laughing.

"Phoebe, Cole. Take this." said Stacy, picking up some of Atkin's flesh from the floor, and wrapping it in a napkin from her pocket.

"What about it?" asked Phoebe.

Stacy hands it to them.

"Make a power stripping potion." Stacy whispered to Phoebe.

"We'll do that right now." said Phoebe.

She grabs Cole's hands and they shimmer out.

"Was she too tired from her time in the coffin. You'll all be going six feet under soon enough." said Atkin # 1.

"We just have to distract them long enough until Phoebe and Cole get back. Piper freeze them try not to blow them up. Or we'll get more of these clowns." said Prue.

"Let's do it." said Stacy.

Prue and Stacy fling the Atkins off their feet with their Telekinesis. Piper freezes them and refreezes them. Paige orbs some rocks onto two of the Atkins' heads knocking them out.

"Good idea Paige. We knock them out." said Prue.

She sends two Atkins flying into a tombstone, knocking them out. Stacy flings three Atkins into the mausoleum walls knocking them out.

Piper freezes the last three and Prue and Stacy send two of them flying into a tombstone out cold. Atkin smirks as he waves his hands as the 7 unconscious clones vanish returning into Atkin's body.

"Where was I?" asked Atkin.

"Ah yes. Destroying you!" said Atkin.

He shoots a blast of electricity at Paige who orbs out dodging the blast. He then turns blowing a blast of ice from his mouth freezing Prue and Piper in place.

"Halliwell Manor. Attic." said Paige, orbing her two sisters to the Manor.

Atkin smirks raising his hand and sending them both flying.

"But how?" asked Stacy.

"I can use their powers as long as their frozen." said Atkin laughing.

"We're in trouble." said Stacy.

"Phoebe. Hurry up." said Paige.

Halliwell Manor. Attic. Phoebe finishes the potion as Prue and Piper appear in a swirl of white lights frozen in blocks of ice.

"Prue! Piper!" yelled Phoebe.

"Paige or Stacy must have sent them here. I'll thaw them out. Get Leo to take you back." said Cole.

Phoebe nods running downstairs while Cole uses his fireballs to thaw out the two sisters.

Downstairs Phoebe sees 7 Atkins with darklighter crossbows in their hands. Leo tries to orb out but they stop him with their telekinesis flinging him into a wall. Then they shoot him with all 7 arrows.

"NO!" screamed Phoebe, running up to him.

The 7 Atkins smirk and shimmer out.

"Leo. Please be okay." said Phoebe.

Cole runs downstairs with Prue and Piper, who are shivering and wet but okay.

"What's wrong?" asked Cole.

"It's Leo. Atkin's clones showed up and shot him with arrows. One arrow was bad enough but 7. I don't think he's going to make it." said Phoebe.

"No. Leo." said Piper, running over to Leo, taking his hand.

"Piper." said Leo.

"No. You can't die on me Leo. Remember our daughter from the future. We're going to be parents." said Piper.

"Alan!" screamed Phoebe, hoping he would hear her.

There's no response. Prue flings out the arrows with her telekinesis. Leo gasps as the arrows are taken from his chest.

"We need Paige and Stacy fast. Cole shimmer Phoebe and me there." said Prue.

Cole nods shimmering out with Prue and Phoebe.

"It's going to be alright Leo. They're going to get help." said Piper.

Mausoleum Grounds. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole shimmer in.

"Paige, Stacey. Get to the house. Leo needs you." said Prue.

"Aw. Poor Leo. I remember. You mean these." said Atkin.

He snaps his finger as the 7 Atkins appear behind him with darklighter crossbows in his hands. Atkin smirks as a darklighter crossbow appears in his hands.

"Say goodbye to your last hope for Leo." said Atkin.

"NOW!" screamed Prue.

The arrows fly as Stacy and Paige orb out fast. The arrows hit the wall behind them.

"I'll get them later. I'll start with the traitor Belthazar." said Atkin.

"These clones are becoming a pain. Return them to the way there were again." said Stacy.

The 7 clones vanish leaving Atkin all alone. Cole grabs the potion, shimmering out. He shimmers in behind Atkin, tossing it at his feet.

"I told you before. You can't vanquish me." said Atkin.

"We just did. We vanquished your powers.' said Phoebe.

Cole shimmers out and shimmers back in behind Prue and Phoebe.

Atkin raises his hand and nothing happens. Cole throws a fireball at Atkin.

"NO!" said Atkin, as he is reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Let's go check on Piper and Leo." said Prue.

Prue, Phoebe, and Cole shimmer out.

Halliwell Manor. Paige, Stacy, and Alan are healing Leo from his injuries. Piper stands to the side worried. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole shimmer in.

"Atkin's history. How's Leo doing?" asked Prue.

Paige, Stacy, and Alan smile as they finish healing Leo's injuries.

"It took longer than we thought but he's healed. No more of the poison in his system. Piper blew up the arrows after we got here just in case." said Paige.

"Now your family's been avenged Stacy." said Prue.

Stacy nods, smiling.

"Paige. Do you want to head back to Metropolis?" asked Stacy.

Paige nods, as the two half-sisters orb out. Alan orbs out as well. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole quickly walk out leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"I almost lost you again." said Piper.

"But you didn't." said Leo.

Leo kisses Piper on the lips and then pulls away.

"It's been a long day." said Leo.

"Let's go upstairs." said Piper, helping Leo to his feet.

Leo and Piper head upstairs.

Metropolis. John, Martha, and Jonathan had moved back to Smallville, now that their farm was finished. Everyone else moved out of the Luthor mansion to get places of their own. Clark & Chloe. Lana & Whitney. Pete. Linda, Lois & Nell. Stacy. Paige was staying at Stacy's house for awhile. Clark & Chloe were off on their honeymoon in Hawaii right now.

Stacey's apartment. Lana, Linda, Lois, and Nell had come over to help Stacy cheer Paige up.

"We know you miss Glen. Don't worry. You'll find him and bring him back." said Lana.

_Dimension of Fire._

Glen lay unconscious on the ground. Malok stepped up to him, and vanished in a streak of black smoke as Glen began to awake he breathed the strange smoke in. Unaware he was being possessed by Malok. Glen opened his eyes but they were not completely black.

"When they bring him back they shall get a special surprise. Me." said Malok/Glen, laughing.


End file.
